Bleach: The Soul Reaper from the Past
by Zeke5000
Summary: A Soul Reaper who was able to create a Time Portal escaped to the future. Captain Tsumetai has taken it upon himself to go after the former Soul Reaper Captain Sasuke Kokolia.  In this future he will Meet many people, and try to stop the threat posed by Kokolia. will he succeed?
1. Friends and Betrayal

This is my first Fanfic, i came up with it just now, i would like at least ten good reviews, and maybe helpful ideas on how to improve the story or my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. some characters are created by me, Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter one: Enter, Captain Tsumetai Nagato of fourth division

When the Sereitei was first established, it was the thirteen strongest Soul Reapers who got the first Captain positions, it was then when they established the rules and laws of the Soul Society. As well as the Central Forty Six, that was the main Justice system.

The Soul Reapers created a decree to bring lost souls to the Soul Society. Along with the captains, they put in second in command: Lieutenant. and they made the thrid seat and so on.

That was 10.000 years ago...

Now in the year 2000 BC, The Soul Society hasn't changed much since it was established, New Captains replaced the old ones over four generations, the old more powerful captains were promoted to the zero division, also know as the royal guard, which was established 78.875 years ago.

But strange monsters, who were created from souls who never made it, they have classified them as Hollows, they classified them in three types: Gillian, Adjuchas, and the most powerful of all, the Vasto Lordes.

The new captain of Fourth division, who was really a reckless Captain, but he had some sense of morality...or not.. The captain of fourth company was looking through some device that you could sees things that are far away, to mostly look in the sky at the stars, but unfortunately however, it was being used for an vulgar action. In this case, he was looking at the young woman who was captain of sixth division.

He just sat there saying "Heheh, that's it, just take off that-"

Someone appeared right in front of him saying "Hey! what ya looking at?" She pushed him away, and when she looked through it, she went ballistic "Tsumetai you Bastard!" She turned her head saying "Hey! Captain Kiseki! you have a stalker!!"

She turned and the captain of sixth division was right next to her "What do you mean?" Tsumetai had sweat running down his face.

Captain Kiseki looked through the telescope, having her smile vanish "Tsumetai you Bastard!" Ezekiel got up as fast as he can and flash stepped away, then he heard her voice "Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō." six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, held Tsumetai in place, _Can't move shit.. _

The Sixth Division Captain had long black hair that she kept in a pony tail, had small glasses and brown eyes, and she had a quick temper that often desguise' her impressive intellect. She is 4'6", short compared to Tsumetai's height, which was 5'9",

Tsumetai had blond hair that he usually has covered by wearing a strange hat, he is a handsome guy with a knack for miscief and always was a mystery.

As stated before, he always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, if he ever got a nickname, he never revealed it.

The energetic Soul Reaper happened to be Captain Kiseki's Lieutenant: Hana Onmitsukidō.

Tsumetai was helpless as they tied him up and putted him upside down "That'll teach you."

They both vanished just as the captain of eighth division came out of the shadows "So, they really did a number on you this time." He said.

Tsumetai replied "Oh shut the hell up and get me down, Aku Shūhei." Tsumetai suddenly fell face first "Oww...I'm gonna kill you."

The Eighth Division Captain put his hands up "Hey, you told me to let to down, and by the way, there's a captains meeting, something about the New Captain of the Seventh Division, they really got a young one in thats for sure."

Tsumetai stood "Oh, whats his name?"

Aku said to him "Your not gonna believe it, the kid's name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I call him Yama."

Tsumetai frowned "What the hell's kind of name is that?"

Aku shrugged "The kids good, his Zanpakutō is a fire type." They walked to the first division conference room, though the meeting was strange, it was very interesting.

The next few weeks were slow, at least until a strange new Hollow, which was later called an Arrancar gave the Soul Society a new meaning of fear.

One just happened to attack out the outskirts of the Rukongai, Tsumetai and Yamamoto where dispatched to deal with it.

"You know, one captain or even a Lieutenant could deal with this, i wonder whats going on..." Ezekiel said aloud.

Yamamoto, who was a young man, said "Well, could it have something to do with e Eighth Division captain? he's been gone for a while."

Tsumetai nodded _it would be a problem if he was the one, but i've known him forever, so that can't be right. _he was brought back to reality when he heard a howl, just then the Arrancar, which was about the same height as him, charged out of the trees.

Tsumetai pushed young Yamamoto away while drawing his sword blocking an attack from the Arrancar "Your weapon, it's like Zanpakutō..."

They slid away from each other "What are you?"

A familiar voice answered "It's only the next stage of a Hollow's evolution, i just pushed them to make that final step in order to obtain it."

Tsumetai seethed "Aku you Bastard. Yamamoto! take care of the Arrancar, you can handle it, this Bastard is mine."

Aku grinned drawing his sword "Your just delaying your death."

Tsumetai went to slash Aku from behind, Aku jumped out of the way to slash him, but he evaded it, they then crossed blades, they where blocking or evading, none actually connecting, they were both very skilled.

Tsumetai found that the fight had moved farther away, he was worried about Yamamoto.

He turned to Aku saying "I don't have time for this, i'm goona kill you."

Aku noticed that Tsumetai's Spiritual Pressure increased higher than his own "what are you doing?" Tsumetai said "I get to show you my powers, Water man."

Tsumetai spinned his Zanpakutō saying "_Tear open the heavens to unleash your wrath._" Tsumetai was covered in a dense Spiritual Pressure, and as it vanished, he was holding a trident like spear "This is my Zanpakutō: Tenshi."

Wind mixed with his Spiritual Pressure gave his Zanpakutō strange lighting like aura, he got into battle pose and said "Now that i have, it's your turn: Lift your blade, Aku."

Aku stood there _Already using Shikai, damn, my Shikai can't fight Tsumetai__'s, guess that why they call him the King of lighting. _Aku lifted his sword "Freeze him: Shiro."

Aku's Zanpakutō unleashed it's winter aura, turning His Zanpakutō into a double bladed sword with a while tail at the end of his handle "Lets go." They charged at each other...

Who will come out on top?

* * *

C&C needed, also, any thing that i need to work on let me know.


	2. Enemies

Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter

but every few chapters i'll be showing stats of my characters and others who appear.

Chapter 2: Enemies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sereitei: Sixth Divison Barracks.

Captain Kiyone Kiseki was sitting down outside of her quarters when she started felling immense amounts of Spiritual Pressure outside the Sereitei,

She got up with a worried look _Thats Tsumetai__'s and Yamamoto's Spiritual Pressure, the other two, one is Aku's, the other is an very powerful Hollow, is it an Arrancar? and why are Aku's and __Tsumetai__'s Spiritual Pressures colliding? are they fighting each other?_

Troubled, Kiyone told her Lieutenant to alert the others just in case before she flash stepped away to get the help of the Captain of the Ninth Division: Koyraku Minakaze.

* * *

Ninth Division Barracks.

Captain Minakaze of the Ninth Division was doing his favorite thing: Sleeping. Awake, he's about 6'3", has long brown curly hair, and a hansomely rugged face(simular to Shunsui) and wears a red Haori with a flower on it over the standard Captains white Haori.

He is sort of a perv, like that of Tsumetai, but Koyraku has some bikini magazines with several of the woman soul reapers who were either third seat or lower, maybe a couple of Lieutenant's and the Captain of the Third Division, who was really hot but was never in a swimsuit.

Anyway, he was sleeping with one of the said magazines when someone cursed and kicked him a good several meters "Huh?" was all he said.

An angry Kiyone Kiseki was standing over him, he said "Well hello there, are your breasts are getting bigger? gah!"

His voice was muffled, but thats because Kiyone had her foot planted on his face. "You're on the ground, and all you care about is how big my boobs are? i'm not busty like some of those squad members, but that don't matter right now."

She kicked him in the head "Get your ass up, we're going to the Rukongai, don't you feel this Spiritual Pressure?"

Koyraku stood up brushing himself "What are we suppose to do?"

Kiyone answered "We gonna do what we always do, kick some ass."

Kyoraku put on his red haori over his captains haori saying "That sounds good."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsumetai dodged another attack from Aku by jumping in the air, he then swooped down with his trident with the intention of blasting the traitor sky high. '

Aku looked up seconds before Tsumetai landed saying "Explosive Shockwave." Tsumetai landed the attack on Aku, which resulted in a massive explosion.

Tsumetai stood there with his zanpakuto on his shoulder "I missed." he stated. He looked up behind at the top of the hole "Why don't you stay put?" He asked.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and die already." Aku lifted his sword "Ice Mirrors." about five or six dozen mirrors if ice appeared around Tsumetai "Dammit."

Aku laughed "Now you'll die." He pointed his zanpakuto at the mirror cage "Freeze him" inside the Mirrors unleashed devastating effects on the Captain inside of it.

"You lose." he said. "Oh really?" Aku turned jumping away in time to evade an attack from Tsumetai. "What the hell? you should be dead!"

Tsumetai twirled his zanpakuto above his head "Don't you remember? My zanpakuto has ultimate control over Lighting, which allows me to be as fast af lightning and also create copies of myself from lighting."

He sent a blast of lightning at Aku, who evaded it using flash steps "When did you use that power?" he asked. "It was when i used Lighting Shockwave."

Aku gave a surprised look, and started to break out in sweat "Damn you.."

Tsumetai lifted his zanpakuto "This ends now."

Tsumetai charged forward with such speed Aku was not even able to move an inch before being impaled in the chest by Tsumetai's zanpakuto. "It's over."he said sensing a bitter victory.

Suddenly someone said from behind him "Yes it is." Aku turned into ice and shattered,

Tsumetai turned to defend, but in that instant he was not fast enough, Aku slashed at Tsumetai's waist, making him collaspe with ashocked look on his face.

"Don't you remember? i can manipulate Ice and turn it into anything, including myself." Tsumetai fell to the ground as Aku raised his sword "Die."

He swung toward Tsumetai, which resulted in a huge explosion.

* * *

Yamamoto fought the Arrancar, he parried another blow and flash stepped to strick it from behind, as he went to make the kill,

The Arrancar blocked the attack and punched Yamamoto hard enough to make him spit out blood and crash into the forest _I would use my Zanpakuto, but it is still unstable.. heh, here i am, a Captain, and yet i fear my own sword..._

Yamamoto evaded another attack from it, but then it seemed to have wanted him to do it, cause the Arrancar twisted around the other way bashing Yamamoto into the ground, even though he is a captain, this was his very first enemy.

The Arrancar slashed down with it's zanpakuto to kill Yamamoto. he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow which never came, he opened his eyes and Captain Minakaze was standing there blocking the attack

"What happened kid? Where's that powerful release of yours?"

Yamamoto replied with "Aku of Eighth Division."

Captain Minakaze shook his head "Well that solves part of the mystery, say, why don't we team up and kill this bastard?"

Yamamoto's spiritual pressure appeared to turn into fire, Yamamoto said "Lets do this." The two Captains charged at the Arrancar.

* * *

End of chapter two.


	3. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm

I wrote this Chapter to show you want happened in the two days before Yamamoto and Ezekiel encountered Aku and the Arrancar. This is also the longest Chapter so far(2,210 words)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

*Two days Before*

Tsumetai, Captain of Fourth Division was thinking about the new Captain of Seventh Division: Shigekuni Genryūsai Yamamoto, _The kid's got massive Spiritual Pressure, his Shikai as the same effect, a burning fire. _

While Tsumetai was thinking, his Lieutenant, Karin Akabari, came up smiling, but before Tsumetai could say a word, She punched him so hard that he almost crashed into a building "What was that for?" he asked,

Which got the reply "You Idiot! why don't you learn not to snoop in other people's business! geez i swear..."

Tsumetai rubbed his head "Oh c'mon, that happened two weeks ago, why bring it up now?"

His Lieutenant scratched her head "Cause you tried to sneak in the squad six barracks the other day."

Tsumetai flinched _So someone did see me... _

His Lieutenant kept nagging on about that he was as bad as the Ninth Division Captain

"Please, don't compare me to him, he's worse than i am." he begged.

His Lieutenant turned to him "You should really stop stalking her, or i'll kill you."

She gave a scary face that could scare even the most cold blooded Captain.

Tsumetai did not even look at her "Alright already! i'll stop."

That seemed to satisfy her and she hopped away. _I should be more discreet.._ he walked toward the Sokyoku hill.

Tsumetai noticed that Aku came out of the hill from a cave "What are you doing in there?"

Aku gave him a cold stare "None of your business." he walked away.

"That was weird, whats up with him?" For ever since the new Hollow appeared, Aku was acting strangely, his spiritual pressure seemed a little darker, more foul. As he was wondering what was going on,

Someone behind him saying "Hello."

Which resulted in his freaking out and running into a rock face "What the hell? all i said was hello."

Tsumetai got up and turned seeing that it was the captain of sixth division, Kiyone Kiseki.

"Oh, my bad." he said getting up.

She asked him "So, whats going on? you don't usually space out like that." he brushed himself off. "it's nothing, say have you noticed that Aku is acting strange?"

"Well, seeing that he spends his time under sokyoku hill, i have no idea."

He flash stepped to the top in the mountain, surprisingly, Kiyone was right behind him "now your stalking me?"

He got punched him the face "No, who would stalk someone like you?"

Tsumetai stared toward the Rukongai "The district i came from, was the 75th district, i became a soul reaper to help me get a better start of life, never though i would wind up as a captain."

He looked at Kiyone "Which one did you come from?"

Kiyone though for a moment before saying "I came from district four, it was mostly because of my high spirit energy, also i come from nobility, so that would explain it a little."

Tsumetai looked at the sun "Explain what? that the fact that you graduated two years before i did?"

Kiyone punched him "I graduated two years before you did cause you did nothing but sleep most the time." "Heh, you got me there."

Just then a hell butterfly flew by them giving the message that a captains meeting has been issued. "Ah great, just what we need." he complained.

Kiyone shook her head "As usual, you complain."

--------

First division meeting room.

Tsumetai and Kiyone took their respective places in the meeting room, which was very large and at the end of it had a seat along with the first division symbol.

Tsumetai counted around the room, including him there was only eleven captains, Aku and the captain of thirteen division where absent. "Hey, whats going on? Aku and Kokolia are not here, where did they go?"

The Head Captain, who was a second generation captain answered "That is what this meeting is about."

The Captain of Eleventh division asked "This is strange, once that newer Hollow appeared, Captain Aku has been acting strange, and Captain Kokolia goes missing shortly after that."

The Captain of Third Division agreed "Like he said, it seems like someone intended this to happen."

Captain Kiseki challenged them "How would you be able to explain that? or is it your fault that this, Arrancar situation came up?"

The Captain of Fifth Division explain a little of it "We know that Gillian, Adjuchas, and the Vasto Lordes are the evolution of an Hollow, the Arrancar are the same, even though some Arrancar's are powerful, but the rest are very weak, their spiritual pressure is no higher than a Lieutenant. so these guys are hardly worth worrying about."

The Head Captain commanded them to be quiet "It does not matter what the Arrancar's are, the fact remains that the reason why i've summoned you cause Captain Kokolia's Spiritual Pressure is gone."

Everyone except Tsumetai was shocked,

Captain Kiseki asked "What do you mean? that he's dead?"

The Head Captain nodded.

One of the Captains said "Impossible...Even if it were true, it would take two of us to beat him, there's no way that he's dead."

Tsumetai looked at the Captain straight in the eye "Even Captains such as Kokolia have weaknesses, but the question is not how he died, it's Who killed him, not What."

Everyone was trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they might've lost a comrade today. "Yes, Kokolia was very powerful but whoever did this was more powerful than him."

Just then Aku entered the room saying "Sorry i'm late, i had something to take care of, so what'd i miss?"

Aku did not seem to react to the possible death of Captain Kokolia, which puzzled Tsumetai, they were like best friends, even brothers, so why didn't he react like everyone else?

----

The Eleventh division Captain pressured Aku "If i didn't know better, id say that it was you who killed him."

Aku replied without turning "Bold words from someone who hasn't even tasted a real battle is nothing but a fool.."

He turned to the Captain "And i believe that you haven't even fought someone as strong as me, so your nothing but a pinhead with words and no bite, am i right? Captain Kaneda?"

The Eleventh division Captain roared displaying massive Spiritual Pressure, bringing the captain of squad Ten to his knees, along with the Fifth and Second division captains,

Kiyone managed the keep herself from falling to the ground.

"Your dead!" Kaneda drew his zanpakuto and charged at Aku, releasing his zanpakuto "Slaughter him! Diablo!" his Zanpakuto changed into a six bladed scythe, with three on one side, and three on the other.

Aku calmly said "Freeze him, Shiro." Aku and Kaneda slashed at each other, the clash created an explosion as other captains got out of the way.

When the dust settled, the two captains were shocked to see the head captain holding both of their Zanpakuto's with his bare hands "You two are acting like children, Aku is not considered as a suspect in the vanishing of Captain Kokolia."

He turned to Captain Kaneda "I'm putting you and Aku together to discover this Arrancar threat, and also to figure out the whereabouts of Captain Kokolia's body."

Aku calmly said "Don't worry Head Captain, We'll find out what happened to our friend, maybe Kaneda here will even resign if he's wrong."

The Words made Tsumetai shiver a little _There's something very wrong here, Aku, what's wrong with you?_

Kiyone asked the Head Captain "What do you want us to do?"

He looked at her "The rest of you are to stand by and await further orders, This Captains meeting is hereby dismissed."

The Captains walked out and Tsumetai walked by Captains Kaneda and Aku and heard a little of a small discussion starting with Kaneda saying "Your lucky, if the Head captain didn't butt in, i would have killed you."

Aku just stood there "Don't worry, you'll get your chance, just remember, do not underestimate me." Aku walked out,

But not before confronting Yamamoto "Kid, your Zanpakuto is powerful, but you shouldn't use it in massive fights, you could lose control over it."

Yamamoto looked down at his Zanpakuto _I thought i had complete control of it...._ he walked out.

Tsumetai also stepped out with Kiyone followed him "You look worried, like there's something wrong." She said.

Tsumetai shook his head "It's nothing, I became Captain about few months after Aku became one, this situation with the Arrancar, and Captain Kokolia vanishing not long after that.."

He paused for a moment "Maybe i'm just tired, i'm gonna get some sleep."

He flash stepped away leaving a puzzled Kiyone to remember that she has to rest also.

-----------------

*Next Day*

Captain Nagato got a message from the stealth force saying that Captain Kaneda of the Eleventh Division, and Aku Shūhei of Eighth division have vanished in the far reaches of East Rukongai. Kiyone appeared asked him if he got the message.

He replied "Yea, though it's very strange that they would just vanish when all this crap is going on." he turned and started to walk away "Though this news is strange, we can't do much unless the head Captain gives the order."

Kiyone asked "So, now what?"

Tsumetai turned around "Like i said, can't do much until the Old man gives us the order."

Kiyone grabbed Tsumetai's shoulder saying "Don't tell me that your going to go."

Tsumetai shrugged her off "Course not. Not leave me alone, i gotta meet with the guys, gonna have a big drinking party tonight."

He walked off humming something.

And Kiyone decided to meet with the Head Captain to have a talk with him I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. As she flash stepped away,

Tsumetai was around the corner leaning on the wall "Sorry Kiyone, i can't let you get involved.." he walked off.

----  
*Few hours earlier*

Aku and Kaneda went far into the east Rukon district, they farther they went, the more forested and unpopulated it became "Why are we all the way out here?" He asked Aku.

"This is where Kokolia's Spiritual Pressure vanished." He said.

Kaneda crossed his arms and stood there until he heard a voice "You are late."

Kaneda and Aku turned around and saw the very alive Captain Kokolia. "I trust that they have no idea whats going on?"

Both Aku and Kaneda nodded. "They even bought my story." Said Kaneda.

"So, is the plan in order?" asked Aku.

Kokolia replied "Yes, i even brought what you were working on." he held up a small piece of metal .

Kaneda asked "Is that it?"

Aku and Kokolia nodded "Yes it is, do you have the Hollow that you caught few days ago?"

Kaneda nodded "Lets get this over with."

------

*Later that day*

"What!? what do you mean there's nothing wrong? don't think for a second that Tsumetai hadn't heard more than what was sent!" Exclaimed Kiyone.

The Head Captain said "I have no knowledge of anything else that was sent, i seem to remember that you didn't care what Captain Nagato did, or is that a cover for the fact that you like him?"

That made Kiyone mad "When did i ever like him?"

The Head Captain smiled "Since the day that you started letting Captain Nagato spy on you."

Kiyone blushed "You have no proof of that!"

The Head Captain said "You don't have to hide it from me you know."

Kiyone calmed down "I guess your right, but really, i never let him spy on me."

She turned and walked away and as soon as the doors closed he said "I'm sorry Kiyone, can't let you get involved..."

----------

Tsumetai stood at Sokyoku hill, which was named after the first Head Captain: Sasuke Sokyoku.

_The little fight between Kaneda and Aku was fake? what are those two doing? _

Tsumetai Drew his sword and stabbed the ground with it before sitting down "What do you think Tenshi? is something bad gonna happen?"

He closed his eyes and opened them in his inner world, which had masses of floating rocks and the usual lighting strike in the distance.

An Angel with one wing appeared as electricity saying to Tsumetai with a feminine tone "We Zanpakuto can communicate with each other, Diablo and Shiro have become distant from us, they never said anything to us about whats going on."

Tsumetai looked at Tenshi "Alright then, but one more question. When are you gonna come out as you are? it seems like you don't want me to see you."

Tenshi kicked him in the face before she started fading "Cause your an idiot."

Just like that She vanished and Ezekiel opened his eyes and looked around the Sereitei and said "Your evil."

He picked up his sword and noticed that time went by very fast and it was already dark "Dammit, that's what i hate about talking with my Zanpakuto..."

He flash stepped away. not even noticing that someone was standing behind him. The person vanished.

* * *

next chapter is a Profile chapter containing some information about some of the Characters that appeared so far, i'm working on it now.(i'm gonna have three of them right now, and before chapter six the other Profile chapter and status page will be up later.(I'm suffering from writers block so we wont get back to the main story till next week or sooner, which ever comes first.


	4. Lines are Drawn between friend and foe

Still suffering from Writers block, but i'll ease your pain and put this chapter on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

-----

* * *

Aku told Tsumetai "It's over." Aku swung down at Tsumetai and an explosion ocurred.

Tsumetai looked up seeing a woman with a Captains Haori, "What? Why did you..?"

Kiyone Kiseki, The Captain of Squad Six, stood over him with one hand toward Aku. Between Aku and Kiyone was a **Kido Barrier**[1]"I can't believe that you got your ass kicked by someone less powerful then you." She looked at Tsumetai, "You really got to stop letting your enemy get the upper hand."

Tsumetai tried standing up but he couldn't, the power from Aku's Zanpakuto was taking it's effect on him "Sorry Kiyone, he got me, your gonna half to fight him, his zanpakuto is doing something to my body."

Aku laughed "Well, might as well tell you, Shiro's abillity is not like other Ice Zanpakuto, when i strike my enemies, Shiro's power will then begin to freeze them from the inside, forcing them become paralyzed and unable to move, after immense pain and suffering, they will be like statues."

Kiyone looked at Tsumetai, then at Aku "Your one sick bastard." She said while drawing her Zanpakuto.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Aku said smirking.

-------------

Captain Koyraku Minakaze of Squad Nine, and Captain Yamamoto Genryūsai of Squad Seven fought the Arrancar, it was unusual, the Arrancar was alot stronger than Koyraku thought "This thing is tough, it's able to keep up with two captains, i thought that this would be a sinch, but looks like We got our work cut out for us, eh Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto nodded "I agree, this is getting bothersome, you wanna stop messing around and kill it already? it's not worth dragging this fight out." Koyraku sighed "I guess your right, damn, I was having fun."

The Arrancar jupmed forward at Koyraku with nothing to say, all it did was growl and screech.

It did look surprised however, when Koyraku was suddenly behind it. He looked at it telling it "Since you can't talk, you might just be able to understand, your finshed."

The Arrancar just started at him when it noticed that it's arm was gone.

It then became filled with rage and pain as it charged at Koyraku, only to have it's attack stopped by Koyraku's sword "As much as I would like to, I can't drag this out." He put his finger up "**Hado 4: Byakurai**[2]**." **

A blue lighting bolt came out from Koyraku's finger and it went through the Arrancar, leaving a much bigger hold in it's chest. Koyraku told Yamamoto "Roast this bastard."

Yamamoto put his Zanpakuto in front of him "You better get away, Captain." His Spiritual Pressure rose so high that Koyraku himself heeded Yamamoto's warning and flash stepped away "Burn, Ruijken Jakka."

---------------

Kiyone Kiseki was holding her own against Aku Shūhei, to Tsumetai's eyes, She was really good with the sword _Even though she mostly trianed in Kido, i never thought i'd see her fight._

Kiyone on the other hand, was being pressured She was able to match Aku's speed, even with his shikai he wasn't able to cut her, he tried to cut her from behind but she blocked it, they jumped away from eachother to catch their breath _He was already weakened when he fought Tsumetai, but even when he's weakened, if i let up for a second, he'll get me._

Aku looked at Kiyone _She is good, i'm having a hard time keeping up, She's better than i expected, She's holding her own against my Shikai, She was trained more in Kido than swordsmanship like Tsumetai and Myself, what magic is She using? _"Hey Aku!" Aku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kiyone "What?"

Kiyone seemed to stare into his soul "As of today, your offically stripped of the title Captain."

Aku laughed "So what? After this night, we'll see who gets stripped of their title."

Kiyone was puzzled when she felt a chill from behind "Sorry, but it's nothing personal." She turned but it was too late, she too was struck by Aku's Zanpakuto. She tried to hit him but he stepped away.

Now Aku stood over Kiyone with a twisted look "I thought about letting you live, but you know too much." He lifted his blade "Your death has come." He swung down his blade to kill Her but was stopped by someone unexpected "What?!"

Koyraku watched from afar seeing Yamamoto's Zanpakuto in it's Shikai _Wow, i never thought that something like this existed, Yamamoto Genryusai, your Zanpakuto truly is the most powerful Zanpakuto ever._

Yamamoto's Zanpakuto was so intense that the Arrancar seemed to melt right before Koyraku eyes _He's gonna be the next Head Captain for sure._

With the Arrancar dead, Yamamoto sheathed his sword and looked at Koyraku "Looks like we know why Aku didn't want me to use my Zanpakuto, he knew that it would kill his Arrancar."

Koyraku sheathed his Zanpakuto "So, now what are you gonna do?"

"Remember when we joined they would take only the gifted and split us all into groups?" Yamamoto asked.

Koyraku nodded "What about it?"

"If i become Head Captain, I'm gonna merge it all together to create the first Soul Reaper Academy."

"You know, that just might happen. C'mon lets go help Kiyone and Tsumetai out." Yamamoto nodded and they vanished, not knowing that the remains of the Arrancar was moving, then it vanished.

----

Meanwhile as the fight rages on, two other beings were getting it ready.

Kaneda and Kokolia, Soul Reapers who defected from the Soul Society along with Aku, they prepared a strange device that was able to, from what Aku said, it was very powerful,

"Can't beleive that he worked on this thing for only a few weeks, it amazes me." Said Kaneda.

He nodded "Yes, His intelligence far surpasses any Captain that has come before him."

Kaneda looked at the tiny object, it was no bigger than a small hollow, "Did Aku say what it was for?" he asked.

Kokolia shook his head "No he didn't, but he said it was worth the trouble."

He said something and threw it a few feet, it then exploded creating a hole which seemed to be a portal of some sorts. "Amazing." Was all that Kaneda could say.

Kokolia nodded then said "Lets get Aku, it's time." Kaneda nodded and they vanished.

---------

Kiyone was just as shocked as Aku when Tsumetai blocked him from killing her, "Why aren't you paralyzed?!" He shouted.

Tsumetai pushed him away "It's simple really, since my Zanpakuto's power lies in lightning, I can surge it's power into myself, not only did it get me back on my feet, it also pushed your zanpakuto's power out of my body. To put it simply: The Shikai is only as powerful as it's wielder, and I happen to be in that catagory." Tsumetai lifted his trident and it started to charge up "One blow from this and your dead."

Tsumetai jumped into the air and shouted "It's over!" he twirled his Zanpakuto until the circle became like lightning "Thunder Clap!" He shouted while trusting his zanpakuto forward which resulted into sending a lightning bolt right at Aku, since lightning can move 1000th of a second,

Aku was not able to dodge it. But the lightning was redirected to the left.

Tsumetai was shocked that something deflected it _What the hell?! There's no way that anyone other than Kiyone could deflect that!" _Tsumetai saw two others near Aku, he would have never believed it if he didn't see it in his own eyes.

He landed in front of a wounded Kiyone saying "So, your all in this together huh?" He stared at Kaneda and Kokolia with fire in his eyes.

Kokolia nodded "We were going to add you, but when we found out that the Head Captain wanted you to spy on us, we decided to get rid of you."

Aku managed to leave his shocked state saying "So, what we did was send a little note after you came here saying that you have betrayed the Soul Society."

Tsumetai stood his ground "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Kokolia answred him "We are going to train the ultimate Soul Reaper, he will be a master of deception, and he will carry my name."

Tsumetai Charged at them only to meet a Kido Barrier "So thats how you deflected my Lightning clap eh?"

None of them answered his question, but Kaneda said "it'd be better if you get your friend out of here, She's going to die if you dont do something."

All three vanished, but not before Aku gave a sorrowful face at Tsumetai.

Tsumetai turned his zanpakuto back into it's sealed form and knelt down to Kiyone "This might hurt a little."

"It's okay." She managed.

He put his hand over her wound and little sparks of lightning started to enter her wound, She screamed in pain as Tsumetai tried getting the ice out of her body, the ice vanished as the electricity zapped it.

After he got all the ice out, he ripped some of his Haori and wrapped it around covering the wound "Your gonna have to get one of the Kido Healers to seal this wound."

Just then Yamamoto and Koyraku appeared "Did he get away?"

Tsumetai nodded "Along with Kaneda and Kokolia." he stood up "Can you get Her to the infirmary? She needs treatment."

Koyraku nodded and picked Kiyone up, Yamamoto helped him.

Tsumetai turned saying "I'm going after them." Koyraku asked him "You sure you dont need help?"

Tsumetai shook his head "No, I have Bankai, so I should be able to manage."

Koyraku paused "I hope you know what your doing." he said before vanishing with Kiyone and Yamamoto.

Tsumetai turned to the other direction "I wish i did." he said before vanishing.

----------------

I'm going to take a break to figure out how the next chapter should be, but i should be able to get it in by next week.

1. All it is is a Barrier with no name yet.

2. Pale Blue Lightning: all you bleach fans should know what it can do.


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginning

Wait till you see the and of this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

----

* * *

_Koyraku asked him "You sure you dont need help?" _

_Tsumetai shook his head "No, I have Bankai, so I should be able to manage." _

_Koyraku paused "I hope you know what your doing." he said before vanishing with Kiyone and Yamamoto. _

_Tsumetai turned to the other direction "I wish i did." _

_----  
_

Tsumetai didn't know if what he's doing right now is the right thing "I could have let Koyraku come with me, but this could get messy..Plus, there's what Aku told me..." He thought for a moment "What did he mean by that they already made me a traitor?"

He found them standing near a strange event. he landed in front of them asking "So, whats that?"

Aku Explained "I made a device capable of ripping the time stream, in other words, it's for going into the future."

Tsumetai stared at him "Time Travel? That's more like Rip in Time and Space."

Aku nodded "Yes, it is, but this is made for the sole purpose to travle to the future."

Tsumetai drew his Zanpakuto "Well, there's only one thing to do, Kill you three and Destroy this Rip in Space and Time."

Kokolia laughed "As if you could kill us, but we are sorry to say, that your too late."

The Arrancar jumped between them and Tsumetai

"Take good care now." Kaneda said as he walked into the Portal.

Kokolia also went through it. Aku said to Tsumetai "Tell Kiyone i said Sorry."

Tsumetai growled "You can tell her that when your rotting in a cell." He charged but the Arrancar blocked his path, forcing him back, only for him to see that the Arrancar entered the Portal and it vanished. Tsumetai sheathed his sword and headed back to the Sereitei.

---

**Relief room**:

Kiyone was laying in a bad in the relief station. Yamamoto and Koyraku stood over her.

Yamamoto told Koyraku "Once i become Head Captain, not only will i make the First Soul Reaper Academy, but i'll rearrange the Squads so that each one has a different job, from a Healing Squad, to a Combat squad, all of the Thirteen Squads will be their own, i'm thinking of making the Second Squad a Stealth force with an Execution Squad and a Secret remote Squad, maybe add a Punishment force to it to, and also, I'll turn Squad Four into a Healing Division."

Koyraku nodded at him "Well, that's one big dream, i guess that we can organize this place a little better."

Kiyone manged to say "Well, at least your actually going to do something about it, no one else thought of this."

Yamamoto nodded "Well, we gotta do something, like Koyraku said, this place needs to be more organized."

A Hell butterfly flew into the room, it's message sent a chill through them "All Captain's, please report to the Squad One Conference room for the Sentence of the Traitor Tsumetai Nagato of Squad Four."

Kiyone tried to get up but Koyraku said "No, you need your rest, we'll tell them that your too weak right now."

Kiyone said "I cant lay here and have them-"

Yamamoto Interrupted her "It's better you stay, if you give any indication to them they'll try to connect you to whatever bogus thing they are accusing Tsumetai of."

Kiyone thought a moment and said "Alright, I'll stay, this wound will just break open anyway."

Koyraku nodded "You get some sleep, we'll let you know how it goes."

Yamamoto walked toward the door "Lets go." Koyraku nodded. and they both walked out the door.

Kiyone tried getting up but felt immense pain and fell back "I guess their right.." Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to lay here for a while.

---

**Squad four barracks**:

Tsumetai Was just outside his room still thinking about what Aku said_.._ _"So what? After this night, we'll see who gets stripped of their title." _Tsumetai had those words stuck in his mind for a while _What did he mean by that?_

"Captain Tsumetai Nagato, you are to report to the Squad One Conference room to face your trial." Someone behind him said.

"And what trial are you talking about?" he asked.

The Soul Reaper said "Your are being accused of betraying the Soul Society, you are to come with us now." He drew his sword and few others appeared next to him,

Tsumetai's muscles tensed faced them, but one of them said "Please come willingly, we dont want you to further yourself down farther."

Tsumetai noticed that they where members of his own Squad. Tsumetai calmed down "Alright, might as well get over this." he allowed them to put on Cuffs made of Sekki Sekki rock, Tsumetai knew that this rock could break down Spirit Energy, which is why they started building a wall made of Sekki Sekki, the wall will give off a barrier around the Sereitei protecting it from intruders, there is to be four gates too. Tsumetai also took note that the cuffs drained his power so that he could not even get away _Wow. they even thought of my possible escape.._ They led him to the Squad One Captains room.

**Squad One Conference room**:

Koyraku and Yamamoto saw that the room was less filled with yammering Captains, five were not in the room, two of those five were Tsumetai and Kiyone, Kiyone was in a relief room, and Tsumetai was missing but was accused to be a traitor _I wonder who said that?_ Koyraku then saw that Tsumetai was being led in by several Soul Reapers and was left standing there.

The Head Captain said "Tsumetai Nagato, you have been charged with the murder of three Captains and wounding a fourth, we have reason to beleive that Kokolia faked his death to stop you from killing Captains Aku and Kaneda, but he failed and you killed him as well. Captain Kiyone of Sixth Division came to stop you but you wounded her, but before then you sent an Arrancar to stall Captains Koyraku Minakaze, and Yamamoto Genryūsai, so that they could not know what you did, but you couldn't kill Kiyone, because Yamamoto and Koyraku arrived on the scene so you sent then away to dispose of the evidence. The Reason for you Kill three Captains cause they had something that could have destroyed the Soul Society. How do you plead?"

Tsumetai lowered his head "Not Guilty."

The Head Captain twitched a little, and was about to say something but Koyraku said "Why dont you let me and Yamamoto handle this, i never thought that this traitor was on our side, Yamamoto, what do you think?"

Yamamoto nodded "Yes, we will kill Him."

The Head Captain's was as shocked as everyone else "You know that doing this means that you never trusted him?"

Tsumetai said "Hey, their dead on, i did kill those three, I wounded Kiyone so that she didn't stand in my way."

The Head Captain said "Take him and kill him with the death kido."

Yamamoto took Tsumetai's arm "Good riddance." All three vanished.

The Head Captain told the rest of them "Keep a careful eye on them." They all nodded and left the room. The Head Captain shook his head "I hope you know what your doing.."  
------

**Unknown location**:

Yamamoto and Tsumetai came upon the spot where the portal was, it appeared in front of them "You sure about this?" Asked Yamamoto.

"At least it'll get them off my back." Tsumetai replied.

Koyraku and a wounded Kiyone appeared, "Kiyone, i want you to destroy this device, so that they can't escape." Said Tsumetai.

Kiyone asked "So once the Portal closes i need to destroy the object that made it?"

Tsumetai nodded "Koyraku, Yamamoto, watch over Kiyone."

Koyraku laughed "Like she needs any looking after." Kiyone punched him in the face "I'm wounded so you better take care of me."

Yamamoto turned to Tsumetai "Try to come back if possible." Tsumetai nodded "I'll try, but no promises."

Kiyone was able to walk a few feet before collapsing into Tsumetai "I'll kill you of you Die." She said. "I won't die, i'll just be-" he was interrupted because Kiyone kissed Tsumetai on the cheek, that surprised Yamamoto, but Koyraku said "Looks like all that Stalking payed off, right." he was kicked and punched in the face at the same time.

Yamamoto shook his head "You better go, it's gonna close."

Tsumetai nodded "Later." he walked into the portal, all he remembered was falling through a strange realm and the light fading from his sight..

And a new Journey had Begun..

**Bleach: The Soul Reaper from the Past**. The Beginning.

-------------

Yes, that right! the first few Chapters were only a Prologue, expect the title to be changed to the the one above when i post the next chapters.


	6. Chapter six: Ichigo and Rukia

Note to self: this is the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Tsumetai woke up in a forest in the middle of nowhere, "Where the hell am I?" Was all he could say while getting up. "This isn't the Soul Society....Wait...Aku said something before he vanished in that portal.."

_Aku, Kaneda and Kokolia stood in front of some strange object, Tsumetai looked at them, then past them at the strange phenomenon "What is that thing?" he asked. _

_Aku Explained "I made a device capable of ripping the time stream, in other words, it's for going into the future."_ Tsumetai had left his haori back in the Sereitei, he still wore his Shihakusho, it had a white strap over his shoulder and his zanpakuto was in it's spot.

Tsumetai looked around his surroundings "Guess it's time to figure out where i am." He started walking, a while of walking, Tsumetai eventually made it to an old shack, then felt a strong Spiritual Pressure _Who's this? I don't recognize it.._

"Hey."

Tsumetai turned around and saw a Soul Reaper with Orange hair, and a sword as long as his body. Tsumetai looked at him,

Then Orange haired Soul Reaper asked him "So, who are you?"

Tsumetai snapped out of it "I don't see fit to tell you who i am." He turned the other way,

"Sorry, but your gonna half to speak louder, i couldn't hear you." The Soul Reaper said.

Tsumetai didn't look at him "What? are you Deaf? I said i don't _need_ to tell you anything." He walked away then the Soul Reaper appeared in front of him, Tsumetai jumped back saying "I have business to attend to, i dont need to explain to fools like you."

The Soul Reaper grabbed his Zanpakuto saying "I don't see the need to let you go anywhere unless you tell me who you are."

Someone yelled out "Ichigo!"

The Soul Reaper looked to the side and another Soul Reaper landed next to him, "What do you want now Rukia?"

She looked like she was about to say something when she directed her attention to Tsumetai "Who's that?" She asked.

Ichigo replied "Don't know, he wont tell me his name."

Tsumetai flashstepped into the air, only to be followed by the two Soul Reapers "So, your really not gonna let me go huh?"

Ichigo nodded "Rukia here said there's no one like you around the Soul Society, so your gonna have to explain."

When the Soul Reaper mentioned the Soul Society, Tsumetai Calmly drew his sword "Not gonna happen, so whats it gonna be? You gonna let me go? Or are you gonna fight me?" Tsumetai's Spiritual Pressure bared down on them.

"Dammit.." he said.

Rukia said "His Spiritual Pressure..is incredible, be careful Ichigo."

"Yeah yeah..." He said. Ichigo charged at Tsumetai attempting to slash him in the chest, Tsumetai blocked him but was being pushed back _He's strong..._ Ichigo pushed Tsumetai away and Ichigo appeared behind him, skocked at how fast Ichigo was, he just barely blocked it. "Your not bad, but can you keep up?"

Tsumetai vanished and Appeared above Ichigo, he blocked it but the force was so strong that he sent Ichigo crashing into the ground.

Rukia shouted "Ichigo!" She looked at Tsumetai saying "Hado 4: Byakurai!" Tsumetai flash-stepped out of the way of the blue lightning "How nice..." He said before he heard someone say behind him, "Getsuga Tensho!" Tsumetai blocked the blue wave with his sword but it pushed him farther away. Tsumetai then slashed through it causing it to explode "What is that Move? And who are you two?"

Ichigo started at him "Why should we tell you?" he asked.

Tsumetai said "Cause you both have great skill, and i'll then tell you my name."

The Orange hair Soul Reaper said "Ichigo Kurosaki." Tsumetai stared at ichigo _Hmm, neat name.._

The Other Soul Reaper said "Rukia Kuchiki, Squad Thirteen." Tsumetai recognized Rukia's last name _So she's a Kuchiki, i never heard of any Rukia.. this is strange.._

Tsumetai said to them "I might as well, I'm Tsumetai Nagato."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at him for a moment.

"That's kinda lame.." said Ichigo.

Tsumetai growled "Ichigo is not exactly a prized name either.."

"Huh!? What'd you say?!"

"He's kinda right you know.." Rukia said.

Ichigo snapped "Not you too?! I thought we already went over this!"

"Well, you always make fun of how i draw.." She said.

"Why i otta.." he started,

Tsumetai lifted his blade and charged at Ichigo and he reacted blocking the blow and being forced back "If your done with your comedy routine, please move so i get be on my way." Tsumetai pushed Ichigo away with no effort.

Now Ichigo and Tsumetai stood face to face "Okay, might as well finish this."Tsumetai said.

"Lets go then." replied Ichigo.

Tsumetai started spinning his sword saying "_Tear open the heavens to unleash your wrath"_ Lightning appeared around Tsumetai covering the area and his Spiritual Pressure was blasting everything else away, the debris and lightning settled and Tsumetai's Zanpakuto was a nine foot long Trident at one end and a double bladed weapon at the bottom, lightning appeared around Tsumetai "This is my Zanpakuto: Tenshi." He swung Tenshi and the Lightning blasted all over the place "It's power lies in Lighting, so don't let up, or you'll die." Ichigo took note of Tsumetai's Spriitual Pressure _His Spiritual Pressure..it doubled.._

Tsumetai created a lightning whip and tried to hit Ichigo with it, but Ichigo either dodged or blocked it, Ichigo jumped when the whip came close enough, Ichigo then proceeded to slash at Him, But he moved back at the last second to counter Ichigo, which he evaded Tsumetai's attack. Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto "Getsuga Tensho." The blue wave came at Tsumetai, which he spinned Tenshi to form a shield-like barrier out of lightning, But Ichigo's Getsuga tensho still pushed Tsumetai back, but this time He was pushed into the ground, which to Ichigo's surprise, he still stood with his zanpakuto in hand.

"Not bad, your attack was stronger than i thought, but i guess it's like that.."

Ichigo was still standing in the air, "What is like what?" he asked.

He replied "When you learn your zanpakuto's name, you begin to form a bond with it, later on you learn it's power, that same power can be used anytime, but it's even more powerful when you know that name of the attack..." He sinned his zanpakuto above him, which created an electrostatic effect creating lightning, "And when you know it, it's power is increased by a thousand." he attacked Ichigo going for the chest, he countered it to attack Tsumetai but he blocked it, not knowing that Ichigo unleashed another Getsuga, which resulted in another explosion,

Rukia watched the fight from afar _Tsumetai has Captain level Spiritual Pressure..Ichigo has the same, but the fact that Tsumetai's Spiritual Pressure in Shikai is this powerful, what kind of being is he?_

Tsumetai had Ichigo pinned to the ground "You know, this could have been much easier to have just let me go, but you brought this upon yourself.." He twisted his zanpakuto making Ichigo loose his grip on his sword, all in the process of throwing Ichigo a few meters "Sorry, can't let you get in my way..." He swung down at ichigo..

A voice carried in the wind "Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō." Tsumetai turned but was already caught in the Six Rod Prison. "Dammit!" _Was that Kiyone?!_ He looked at the person who used Kido, it was Rukia.

"Your finished." She said

"That's a pretty high level Kido spell you used.." Tsumetai was above the ground,

Rukia asked him "I thought.." Tsumetai pointed "Take a look."

The Tsumetai in the Kido turned into Lightning "As i told you before, Tenshi's power is of Lightning.." Tsumetai appeared in front of Rukia kicking her several meters, She coughed.

Ichigo screamed "Rukia!!!" Ichigo got up and charged at Tsumetai, only for him to block it "I told you to get out of my way, now look where it's gone to-" he was pushed back by Ichigo,

"I'm getting tired of your crap!"

Tsumetai brushed himself off "Your a handful.." In the corner of his he noticed that his left shoulder was cut, "Hmm, looks like you did get me.." Tsumetai never expected this, he thought that Ichigo was not that strong, "But i guess i did underestimate you..." Tsumetai had made a lightning copy to surround Ichigo, Ichigo managed to block one attack, but the other electrocuted him on impact, They both backed off while ichigo layed there "Your..pretty strong, Ichigo." he said before collapsing _Damn, used too much energy.._

_------  
_

Few hours later Two people approached the downed Ichigo and Tsumetai, Rukia managed to get up, The Woman asked "Kisuke, should we bring both of them?"

The Man replied "I'll have Miss Kuchiki take Kurosaki home, we'll take this guy."

Rukia had a little limp but managed to ask Kisuke "What are you going to do?"

"Trust me."

Rukia though to herself _Every time he says that, trouble occrs.._

The Woman picked up Tsumetai saying "Kisuke, lets get going."

Kisuke nodded then turned to Rukia before vanishing.

Rukia managed to pick up Ichigo "Yeesh your heavy..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Surprise Attack!

note: chapter title subject to change.


	7. Rukia in Danger! New Enemy appears!

Note to self: Your going way ahead of yourself you idiot...

Disclaimer: I not not own Bleach...yet again...

note: i wrote this before i wrote chapter five.

* * *

Tsumetai woke up in a room which looked like he was back in the Seretiei "I guess i was dreaming....Strange.."

"I see your awake." Someone said, he was sitting in a corner. Tsumetai didn't reconize him, He wore a short green haori, a green and white striped bucket hat, and wooden clogs, he had blonde hair and had a cane nearby. "Who are you?" He asked, "And how can you see me?. The Man said "I'm Kisuke Urahara, your in my store, the Urahara Shoten."

Tsumetai stared at Kisuke, "From the looks of it, though you hit Kuorsaki, you just used up too much energy." Tsumetai rubbed his head "So, where am i?"

Kisuke sat down "Why dont you tell me about yourself..." Tsumetai hesitated before telling him why he was here..

---

Ichigo layed in his bed moving around, then someone shouted "It's morning Ichigo!!" Kon, the Mod soul who was a lion plushie, decided to annoy Ichigo "Wake up you lazy Soul Reaper!" Ichigo was forced to wake up when Kon scratched him, which resulted in Ichigo throwing Kon into the wall, which he bounced around the room for a while,

"Your an Idiot Kon.." He said as Rukia came out from the closet scaring the crap out of him "I thought you went back to the Soul Society!" He was kicked in the face. "Shut up.." Ichigo was sitting on his bed while Rukia explained what happened few hours ago "So, is he okay?"

She nodded "Though you were the one who got hit, he tired himself out."

He sighed "So, where's he now?"

"He's staying at Urahara's for now, we'll go later today to figure out whats going on." She said.

"Okay.." He looked at his Clock "Oh crap, It's late!" Rukia exited his room, She was staying at Ichigo's house for now, She was also thinking to herself _Whats with him? it's only saturday.._.

---

"So, thats what happened." said Kisuke, who was sitting in front of Tsumetai, along with Yoruichi and Tessai. "So, what your saying is he wanted to make the Ultimate Soul Reaper? Who was this guys name?" Tessai asked.

"He is Kokolia Suhei."

Kisuke asked "Did he happen to say who it was?"

Tsumetai shook his head "No, and it didn't sound like it was the guy you talked about."

---

Rukia was in the inner part of Karakura Town, looking at a display through the window when someone said from behind "Your really pretty up close." Rukia jumped away and she found herself staring at two Soul Reapers, they both wore Hollow masks, and she didn't reconize their Spiritual Pressure. "Now now, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna talk." Rukia pulled out her Soul Candy and turned into a Soul Reaper, "Chappy, find Ichigo."

Chappy nodded "Okay." She ran off.

Rukia flashstepped into the sky, both of the Soul Reapers surrounded her. "C'mon, we prefer that you come with us peacefully." One of them said. 

_These two, their spiritual pressure, they are not normal soul reapers..._ Rukia thought.

"I can tell from your look that you are scared of us." Rukia stared at them while drawing her sword "It's the opposite." She put it in front of Her "Dance, Sodo no Shirayuki!" Her Zanpakuto turned completly white and it's handle became a little longer and it had a white long tail at the end of it.

"Hey, it's more your type." One of them said to the other.

He replied "Yes, she is, well, let me get her, it's not like i'll kill her, but put Her to sleep is more like it."

"Get her and lets get out of here." He said.

The Man smiled "It's your lucky day kid. Freeze Her, Shiro." His zanpakuto turned into a doulble balded weapon and it had a small white tail at the end. He gave Rukia a cold stare "Lets take a look at you." he appeared right behind Her and attacked, Rukia blocked his blow "Not bad, but.." He pushed Her with such force that She was sent to the ground. He stood above saying "Your weak, just surrender." he heard a voice but only cought the last bit of it. "..Tsukishiro!" He gasped as the pillar of ice formed around him and froze him..

---

Tsumetai started to feel a familliar Spiritual Pressure, "It's them.." He got up and Kisuke and Yoruichi were standing outside the room "Need some help? that Spiritual Pressure seems like it's gonna be a real handful."

Tsumetai nodded "They will be.."

---

Ichigo already sensed the two spiritual pressures, so he was already on his way to help Rukia _Dammit Rukia.._ He drew out Zangestu and flew faster to Rukia's location.

---

Rukia blocked another blow from The Soul Reaper, only to have her pushed into a building "I'll give you credit for lasting this long, but.." He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ground standing above her "..Your no match for me.." he lifted his blade. Rukia closed her eyes when he said "It's time i put you to sleep.." before He went to strike Her, But She heard a clang with followed with a "Who the Hell are you?" He asked.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo blocking His blade, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and forcefully thrusted The Soul Reaper into an old Building with a blue wave. "You okay Rukia?" He asked.

Rukia got up "I was gonna hit his with a Kido spell, but he already had me on the ground." She said.

The Soul Reaper was in a rage saying "I asked you a question you Bastard, who. are. you?"

Ichigo looked at Him "It's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the guy who's gonna beat your ass, hows it going?"

The Soul Reaper's Spiritual Pressure went up "Your gonna pay.."

The other guy appeared next to Him, "My, my Aku, looks like we wont get Her today.."

Aku laughed "Right, this kid has guts, but it's not enough, why don't you fight him?"

The other Soul Reaper said "Sure, but our fight would have to be somewhere else, Come, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo charged at him, but didn't notice that Aku already captured Rukia, "Rukia!" He shouted.

"Ichigo, I can take it from here." Ichigo turned and saw Yoruichi, "Don't worry, I can handle him, you just go a focus on him." She pointed at the other Soul Reaper "Kisuke and Tsumetai are around, they'll back us up."

Ichigo nodded "Okay, thank you." Ichigo vanished.

Yoruichi stared at Aku, "You really think you can get this girl?" He said in a mock tone.

Youichi stared at him "Watch.." Before Aku could even move Rukia was already gone, Yoruichi stood right where she did before, only with Rukia on her back. "What in the hell-oof" Was all he could say before Youichi's foot was planted in his face sending him flying a good distance. _What speed! not even Kiyone was this fast, i can't even read her movment, without a doubt..._He thought as he looked at Yoruichi _She's much faster then Kiyone.._ "Your gonna be a handful.." He said.

Yoruichi only said "Your a fool."

Aku charged at her " And your gonna Die!"

Yoruichi put Rukia down carging her Shunko..

---

Ichigo and the Soul Reaper locked blades with each other then pushed each other away "Your not bad." he said.

Ichigo yelled "Shut up!" They both charged, when they collided, waves of energy exploded from them.

"In fact..Your using your Shikai.." he said, he then pushed Ichigo away "I guess i can tell you my name." he held his zanpakuto and said "Slaughter him, Diablo." His zanpakuto turned into a six bladed scythe, with three blades on each side. "I'm Kaneda Sanada, former Capatin of Squad Eleven." He said.

Ichigo took note of Kaneda's Spiritual Pressure, just as Kaneda appeared in front of him to slash him, Ichigo dodged the attack and attacked from above, Kaneda blocked the attack "Your still able to keep up..." he parried ichigo's blade and kicked him in the chest, sending Ichigo a good distance, Which Ichigo said pointing zangastu at Kaneda "If your a Captain, then Release your Bankai."

Kaneda laughed "Why would a show something like that to kill the likes of you?"

Ichigo stared at him "Then your just a Coward who can't beat a Real Soul Reaper."

Kaneda became blinded by rage, "Don't underestamate me!!!!" He trew his zanpakuto in the air and said "Bankai!" Kaneda's Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed forcing Ichigo to cover himself with his zanpakuto. Kaneda appeared with three hundred blades around him, and a scythe in each hand, he had horns growing from his back and blades appeared on his lower legs. "El' Murte, Diablo." All the lose blades circled aroundf Kaneda said to Ichigo "Your dead." he vanished and appeared behind Ichigo, he tried to counter him but was hit with the other blades.

Ichigo looked at the several wounds he already got _Dammit, i thought i got cut once.._

"Hey! get ready!" Kaneda said bringing Ichigo back to Reality, Kaneda charged at Ichigo, forcing Ichigo to go of the defensive...

* * *

Ichigo vs. Kaneda next chapter!


	8. Ichigo Vs Kaneda, Yoruichi Vs Aku

Note: another chapter, yay..

Possibly the longest chapter so far, or at least second longest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo either evaded or blocked Kaneda's attacks, It was obivous that Kanada's Bankai was more formidable than Ichigo thought, Since the blades seemed to mobe on their own _It's almost like Byakuya's Bankai.._ He thought.

"Whats the matter? You still think that i'm weak now? Well, my Bankai can strike you anywhere and anytime, it's speed is unmatched, so like when i hit you that first time, the blades struck you so fast that you didn't notice till you already had those wounds." Kaneda explained, "So when I attacked you, i made sure that one blade touched you, now they will target you via your blood!"

Ichigo said "You done? cause if you are, then i'll just have to show you that your wrong.."

"What?" Kaneda asked.

Ichigo glowed and brought up his zanpakuto "I won't hold back..Bankai!!" Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure exploded sending debris into the air. Kaneda saw a pitch black blade, The blade moved and the Debris was pushed away, Kaneda was clearly shocked,

"You have Bankai eh?" he aksed.

--

Meanwhile Aku was getting the living snot beat out of him, blood dripped down his body and the mask fell off, revealing a slighty cut face and an angry scowl. "How dare you.." he said.

Yoruichi said "You lost.." She charged forward puching Aku with her Shunko "Too bad, i was gonna tell you what this was.."

A voice said "Oh really?" She narrowly dodged an attack fromAku, who still had his mask on and was clearly unharmed,

"I thought.." She started,

Aku said "You thought you were fighting me? how naive, Shiro can create ice copys that can fight on their own, so i was watching how you fight, now..."

Yoruichi was slashed across the chest, shocking both her and Aku, who didn't even make the blow

"Aku, are you gonna keep me waiting? or are you just goofing around?" Another Soul Reaper with a Hollow mask asked.

Aku shook his head "I thought i told you to let me handle this?"

The Soul Reaper said to Aku "Don't make me-" Yoruichi kicked the soul reaper in the back, clearly unharmed,

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Whats wrong with you? didn't you learn that you were not suppose to underestimate your opponent?"

The soul reaper snarled "You Hag..."

"I'm just smarter than you thats all."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi suddenly found herself slashed from behind, this time she didn't evade.

"I guess that you were not fast enough.." Said Aku when Yoruichi looked back and saw an Arrancar, he was the one who slashed her, Aku said calmly "We knew someone would show up, so we had told our friend her to hide till the time was right, looks like you were not smart enough.." All Yoruichi saw was the other soul reaper walking toward Rukia, She tried getting up but was forced down with a foot pressing on her back.

Aku shook his head "Don't move, or our friend wil take your life, right Vasto?" The Arrancar nodded.

Rukia got up to take a swing at the soul reaper put was subdued and he used a kido on her "Bakudo #4 Hainewa." a yellow rope wraped around her so that she can't move "Don't think of moving, you can't anyway." he picked her up and held her under his arm "Lets get moving Aku." He said.

"What about Kaneda?" Aku asked.

"Leave him, it's not like i'm his babysitter.." he said.

Aku looked in the direction that Ichigo and Kaneda were in when he felt massive spiritual pressure "What the hell is that?!"

"Seems like Kaneda is facing someone with Bankai, this is unexpected..." he turned the other way "Lets get out of here.."

Aku and the Arrancar followed the soul reaper leaving Yoruichi wounded, someone then said "Sorry that we're late." Yoruichi looked up and saw a human girl "Orihime?" The girl put her hands forward and a shield formed around Yoruichi healing the wound "This is going to take a little while.." She said.

"At least you got here." Youichi said smiling.

--

Outside Karakura Town:

Kaneda started at the black blade, clearly surprised that someone who was not even a captain could have Bankai, but what surprised him the most is that Ichigo's bankai was just a normal Zanpakuto, "So, thats your Bankai? looks like it's useless.."

"Perhaps you want to know if it's useless." he said.

"Die!" Kaneda sent all of his blades to Ichigo's spot with lightning speed, each blade made an explosion sending debris into the air, "Your just talk and no bite.."

"Who is all talk?" Kaneda saw the black blade on his throat, Ichigo was standing behind him "Looks like your not fast enough.."

"Oh really?" Kaneda had several blades pop up from the ground as well as come from the air to kill Ichigo from above and below,

"Is that all you got?" Ichigo asked.

Kaneda stared at him_ There's no doubt, he's definently faster than me..is he holding back? What, that must be the power of his Bankai.._ He shook his head and had all of the blades attack ichigo from all angles, Ichigo was blocking every single one of them, Kaneda had sweat running down his head,

"Whats wrong? Scared?" Ichigo was right behind Kaneda

"Hell no.." He attacked Ichigo ruthlessly in rage, Ichigo calmly defended then vanished only the appear behind Him "Your too slow..." Kaneda's chest bursted open and blood gushed from the wound, he fell down to his knees gasping for air "No, No!! I'll not die here!!"

Kaneda forced himself into his feet "I'm not gonna die here, I'm gonna kill you!!" His Spiritual Pressure went through the roof, his wound healed and his blade number increased, his mask reformed and started to form all over his body. "I've eaten Hollows for this power!! now your dead! get ready Ichigo Kurosaki!!" he said in a deformed voice while charging at Ichigo, he attacked from the left, Ichigo jumped into the air but noticed that the blades came right for him, he vanished and appeared behind Kaneda, which the former blocked the blow, Ichigo suddenly found himself surrounded by blades,

"Don't even think that you'll get out of this...this is much faster than your arm speed, you lose.." The blades closed in on Ichigo creating a massive explosion "And that's how you do it." Kaneda felt a sharp pain from his chest, the black blade pierced through it

"I told you before, your too slow.." Ichigo was behind Kaneda, his face showing some sort of remorse.

He appeared in front of Kaneda as the latter fell down, he tried getting but Ichigo said "Don't i don't want to kill you.."

Kaneda growled "I just have to turn it up more!!" Debris was fliying around them,

Ichigo had to shield his face with his arm, he then noticed a blade appear coming right at him, he blocked it but was being pushed back _Even after the attack, I can't counter the pressure!_

When it stopped Ichigo still was being sent backwards till he hit the ground,

"All they say is that i'm too weak..well i ate hollows to gain great power, now.." The Debris cleared and Kaneda looked more like a hollow, blades were on the back of his lower arm, blades appeared on his heels, his body was white with black stripes as well as his hands were like claws, his hollow mask had four horns, and he had horns on his shoulders, he stared at Ichigo "This is the power i gained from eating those hollows, now you'll die!!" He charged sending blow after blow at Ichigo on all sides, The latter was blocking some blows but had to duck or jump back, Kaneda was forcing Ichigo back towards a rock face "What the hell? Why don't you die?" he asked,

Ichigo stood there hunched over "Okay..."

Kaneda looked at Ichigo with a questionable look "Huh?"

"I tried to hold back, but this time..." He looked at Kaneda square in the eyes, "I'm going to go all out.." He put his hand over his face "I will not let up." He pulled his hand over his face and black spirit energy exploded sending debris flying in the air, the force pushed Hollow-Kaneda back a ways, he saw something shoot up from the debris and saw Ichigo with his arm over his face, when he revealed his face,

Kaneda was in the deepest fear he has ever been in, Ichigo sent a massive black wave at him, the latter was able to block it, but was forced to do so with both hands, Ichigo was right there a second later oushing kaneda in the ground

"What are you?!"

Ichigo pushed Kaneda into the air then gathered a massive amount of the black spirit energy, He looked at Kaneda saying "Getsuga Tensho." The wave came right for Kaneda _Can't move fast enough!!_ The attack seemed connected with Him...

---

Aku and the other Soul Reaper along with the Arrancar were jumping toward their escape when a spirit arrow zoomed past them,

"Three men kidnapping a girl...How disgraceful..." Someone was standing on a three top not far away, "In fact, that's deplorable.." He added.

Someone from below said "El Directo." He arm changed and a blue beam came right at them, the Arrancar appeared from front deflecting it with one hand.

"Master, allow me to take them on."He said,

The soul reaper nodded "We will use the **Negación(1) ** when we're done." The Arrancar nodded and turned to the two humans as Aku and the other man vanished

"I'm going to kill you.." it said.

"Is that so?" He looked behind him and saw a soul reaper and an oddly dressed human,

"And you two are?"

the strangly dressed one said "Kisuke Urahara, it's a pleasure to meet you..." He appeared right behind the Arrancar "Like He said, kidnapping a girl has no honor whatsoever.." he slashed at the Arrancar, wounded it a little, the Arrancar flew off when but found himself at the mercy of the other Soul Reaper,

"Tsumetai Nagato." he grabbed the Arrancar and threw him to the ground, but instead of metting the ground, the human with that spirit bow shot hundreds of arrows, The Arrancer dodged most of them but got hit by some of them, he then saw that the other human sent another beam toward him, he was about to move when Tsumetai used the six rod prison which prevented him from moving so he was hit by the blast,

"Mr. Nagato, i'd advise that you should go after those two.." Said Kisuke.

"Alright, i'll deal with them." Tsumetai vanished while noteing the massive Spiritual Pressure _It's coming from that Kurosaki kid, Hmm.._

----

Hollow-Kaneda was enveloped in the massive Getsuga which left a trail that extended almost into the horizion, Ichigo panted as his mask faded "Did i get him?" the debris settled and revealed that Kaneda had survived, but was missing his right arm and part of his face, a shocked Ichigo asked him "What are you?!"

"Like i told you before, i'm a soul reaper who ate hollows to gain power.." He wounds started to heal till his face became whole, but his arm didn't regenerate,

"What? Where's my arm?" He asked.

Ichigo got into a battle stance, "What's up with you?! why are eating Hol-"

He cut him off, "I told you, to gain power, also...The plan will be set in motion..." he said with an evil grin, simular to Grand Fisher five years ago.

Ichigo asked him "What plan?"

"When you defeat me, I might tell you.." He lunged at Ichigo, the latter parrying giving a good size cut from Kaneda's neck down, Ichigo was slashed in the chest, the former tried to go for the others throat and Ichigo deflected the attack and cut off some of Hollow-Kaneda's right half of his chest, leaving a gaping wound that soon healed up, Hollow-Kaneda was on his knees with whatever was laft of his body,

He stared right at Ichigo saying "Everything you know will end."

Someone appeared behind Kaneda saying "Now now, don't give it all away..."

"What are you doing Kokolia?" Kaneda asked.

"Just cleaning up the useless junk.." he said

* * *

Reminder: i'd like some of you who read this give me some reviews, you don't have to, but it'll put me at ease to know that some people are reading this.

Also, let me know if a kinda staying with the characters personalities and what-not.

No, it's the second longest Chapter..

--

1. **Negación**: (反膜 (ネガシオン), _negashion_; Spanish for "_Negation_," Japanese for "_Anti-Membrane_") are energy fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the Menos that created the field. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called **Caja Negación** (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), _kaha negashion_; Spanish for "_Negation Box_," Japanese for "_Anti-Membrane of Negation_") meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their subordinates if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time.


	9. Rukia Taken, The Enemy Revealed

Note: I had work to do, so this is the first chapter made in a while...Well i'll try my best to make them on weekends and such.

Also, i'm planning on makeing four or five chapters every weekend ans put at least one or two up during the week, so you'll get two chapters a week or so, depending if i can make the chapters like i said i would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

From Chapter Eight

Ichigo got into a battle stance, "What's up with you?! why are eating Hol-"

He cut him off, "I told you, to gain power, also...The plan will be set in motion..." he said with an evil grin, simular to Grand Fisher five years ago.

Ichigo asked him "What plan?"

"When you defeat me, I might tell you.." He lunged at Ichigo, the latter parrying giving a good size cut from Kaneda's neck down, Ichigo was slashed in the chest, the former tried to go for the others throat and Ichigo deflected the attack and cut off some of Hollow-Kaneda's right half of his chest, leaving a gaping wound that soon healed up, Hollow-Kaneda was on his knees with whatever was laft of his body, He stared right at Ichigo saying,

"Everything you know will end."

Someone appeared behind Kaneda saying "Now now, don't give it all away..."

"What are you doing Kokolia?" Kaneda asked.

"Just cleaning up the useless junk.."

-----

Kaneda found himself slashed across the chest and he fell to the ground "Kokolia, Why?" He said in a raspy voice.

"All you did was eat Hollows to increase your power, it did work like I said." He stared at Kaneda's body "And like a poison, they began to eat you, turning you into this trash." Kokolia lowered his Zanpakuto at Kaneda "Though you got the Hollows powers, but in the end, You were to weak to compensate the fact that you are Weak..."

Kokolia raised his Zanpakuto with the intent on killing Kaneda, but was forced to block a Black Blade. Surprised, He asked "Why would you save a enemy?"

Ichigo pushed him back and pointed Tensa Zangetsu at him "What the hell is your problem? You come here only to attack an unarmed man? Well mister, Anyone who comes in just to kill a weakened person, deserves to be killed."

Kokolia stared at Ichigo "Why would you care if I killed him? Isn't he your enemy?"

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu lowering his head as Kokolia continued "he comes and attacks your town and your friend, So why would you save him?"

Ichigo told him "You didn't listen.."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? Anyone who attacks and unarmed man.." He looked Kokolia straight in the eye, "He deserves to be killed." Kokolia looked at Ichigo with a knowing look "So, your going to kill me huh? Well then..." Ichigo prepared himself,

Kokolia added "If you try to kill me, I'll kill her." he pointed at Someone behind him holding up a passed out Rukia, "Rukia!!" Ichigo charged only to find himself blocked by Kokolia's blade, "You Bastards.." He seethed.

Kokolia shook his head "Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself..." He shoved Ichigo back saying "Your not going to get her back, She is part of my plan.." Ichigo charged and Kokolia prepared to block him again

"Your dead.." Ichigo was behind him to slash him, but despite being shocked, Kokolia managed to block it "You dont get it, very well.." He pushed Ichigo into the air "You made a very big mistake.." He put up his hand saying "Your finished..Cero." A Red Cero was shot right at Ichigo "Dammit!" The red cero envoloped Ichigo creating an explosion,

Kokolia put his hand down "Lets go.." Something in the air caught his eye and he jumped back dodgeing the attack, which created an explosion "What?" He said as the derbis settile revealing a hollowfied Ichigo, Leaving the former asking "What the hell is that?"

Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu by the chain and said in a hollow-like voice "Now why would i tell you?" he swung his blade forming a Getsuga, Kokolia blocked it but didn't notice that Ichigo was right behind him, the latter creating another getsuga causing an explosion.

-----

Chad and Uryu stood ready next to Kisuke "Both of you, stand back and wait for my signal."

"Why?" asked Chad, but Uryu said nothing. "If you can sense his Spiritual Pressure, then you know that this is not your fight." He said. Chad nodded and stepped back.

"Mr. Urahara, you sure you can take him?" Asked Uryu.

"It should be no problem."

The Arrancar looked at him with a quizzing look "What makes you think you can best me?"

Kisuke said "No reason.." He drew a sword from his cain, naturally, The Arrancar asked "What are you gonna do with that little sword of yours?"

Kisuke Urahara mearly said "Awaken, Benihime."

The Arancar asked "So you are a Soul Reaper, whats your name?" Kisuke stared at the Arrancar "Kisuke Urahara, Former Captain of Squad Twelve." The Arrancar dodged a strange attack from Kisuke saying "I'm the true Arrancar number One: Goridiezo." He swooped down at Kisuke like a falcon slashing at the latter resulting in a clash of red and green Spiritual Pressure...

-----

Tsumetai was rushing twoard Ichigo's location when he noticed and three other spritual pressure's, one he didn't reconize, but the other two.. _Dammit, why now? and whats up with Ichigo's spiritual pressure? it fells like a Hollow.."_

-----

Kokolia appeared from the debris, the mask he was wearing was cracked a little _I didn't even notice him.._Ichigo was right in front of him saying without the mask, "It's over.." Suddenly a blade appeared in the middle of his chest, it was Aku.

"Your too careless.." He retracted his zanpakuto which Ichigo fell to the ground. "Goodbye, Soul Reaper."

Kokolia asked Aku, "Were you gonna let me die?"

Aku smirked "If I was Him, I would have killed you too."

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo land on the ground "Ichigo!!"

Aku knocked her out "lets go."

"Hold it right there." They turned seeing a very much alive Tsumetai "So, your not dead yet huh, Tsumetai?"

Tsumetai looked rgiht at Kokolia "Well, looks like your forced to hide your face with a hollow mask, are you scared?"

If Kokolia didn't wear the mask, you could see he was smirking "Nah, it's just I like wearing it." Tsumetai drew his Zanpakuto but Kokolia said "You better help that kid down there, he was stabbed by Aku's Shikai through the chest, right Aku?"

Aku nodded "He has about ten hours to live, if his loss of blood don't kill him first, you try to heal him, he'll die quicker."

Tsumetai lowered his blade "You bastards.."

Kokolia waved "Good bye." They both vanished having accomplished their goal. Tsumetai landed on the ground, Ichigo was shivering and a ice was already making it's way through his body. He looked across the field and saw a almost dead hollow, but he knew who is was. He walked toward it, when he got there, with his last breaths Kaneda said "You better stop him, or you'll all die."

Tsumetai asked him "Whats he planning?"

Kaneda closed his eyes "Heh, he didn't trust me enough..So i can't-" he coughed up blood "I dont have much time left, but if you see her, would you tell Kiyone i'm sorry?" Tsumetai nodded "Sure.." Kaneda started to fade "The Hollows that I eaten are leaving me, once they do, i'll be gone.." He looked at Ichigo "Don't let that kid die, he could help you out.." he breathed his last breath and seemed to shatter into thousands of spirit particals.

Tsumetai stood up and walked to ichigo picking him up, then looking in the direction that Kokolia and Aku went "i'm gonna kill you, Kokolia." He vanished with Ichigo on his back.

-----

The Arrancar was missing an arm and was cut up everywhere , Kisuke asked him "Aren't you going to release? you could save yourself."

Goridiezo looked up "Don't mistaken me for those Arrancar you fought two years ago, I was the very first one to naturally become one, a little over two thousand years ago."

Kisuke was surprised to hear this "So, your the first one?"

Goridiezo nodded "Yes, but-" A gaint beam of light surrounded Goridiezo, "Hmm, looks like we'll meet again, but next time, i'll kill you." He vanished just as Yoruichi appeared with Orihime

"Yoruichi.." he started when Tsumetai appeared with a half dead Ichigo

"He was stabbed by Aku's Zanpakuto, he's not going to make it." He put down Ichigo "The wound is to fatal, but i'm surprised that he lived this long.."

Orihime ran to Ichigo's body while she used a shield like power and it covered him, slowly healing his wound a tearing apart the ice from him, Tsumetai asked what power is she using,

Kisuke stated "She can limit, reject, and heal any wound as if it never happened."

"Strange power, how did a human like her get that? It seems so God-like" He asked Kisuke.

He nodded "Her powers were awakened by Mr. Kurosaki two years ago."

Tsumetai looked back at Ichigo, still amazed by the power Orihime had, _Seems like i really am in a different world..._

----

*Kurosaki house: Next day*

"Oh Holy Crap!" Was the first thing he said getting up, "Ow.. my head.." He layed back down "Was that a dream? Hmm?" he heard little cries and looked over his bed and saw Kon crying,

"Nee-san.."

Ichigo sat up asked him what was wrong, Which nothing but tears answered, Ichigo got up and said "Come on, we're going to Hat n' Clogs place."

-------

*Urahara Shoten*

Ichigo was sitting at a table when kisuke Urahara came in "So your awake Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Quit with the act Urahara, You know why I'm here." Kisuke went into serious made "Rukia Kuchiki was kidnapped by two former captains of the Gotei 13, From two thousand years ago."

Ichigo asked him "What would they want with Rukia?"

"I don't know, we didn't tell the Soul Society yet, but since your awake, I thought it would be better for You and Yoruichi to go with Tsumetai there to tell them the situation, and since your closer to Rukia, your going to tell Captain Kuchiki and Renji."

Ichigo sat there for a moment "So while Yoruichi and this Tsumetai go meet with Gramps, i'm suppose to tell Byakuya and Renji about Rukia?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes."

"Okay.." He got up as Tsumetai and Yoruichi came in, Kisuke said "We already got the Senkaimon ready, but one thing.."

He stabbed Ichigo in the head releasing his soul from his body, sending Ichigo back aways

"Why you!!"

Kisuke took out his fan and started waving it "C'mon, it's not very often I get to do that-gah!" Ichigo punched him in the face.

*Basement*

The Senkaimon opened and Kisuke said "I'll try to figure out whats going on from here, take your time." Ichigo nodded and they walked into it.

* * *

Theres chapter nine. reviews needed


	10. Sereitei, Byakuya Attacks Ichigo

Chapter ten, oh boy..It short...

Disclaimer: As much as i would want to, I don't own bleach..

* * *

Urahara Shoten:

Ichigo sat there for a moment "So while Yoruichi and this Tsumetai go meet with Gramps, i'm suppose to tell Byakuya and Renji about Rukia?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes."

"Okay.." He got up as Tsumetai and Yoruichi came in, Kisuke said "We already got the Senkaimon ready, but one thing.." He stabbed Ichigo in the head releasing his soul from his body, sending Ichigo back aways

"Why you!!"

Kisuke took out his fan and started waving it "C'mon, it's not very often I get to do that to-Gah!" Ichigo had punched him in the face.

*Basement*

The Senkaimon opened and Kisuke said "I'll try to figure out whats going on from here, take your time." Ichigo nodded and they walked into it.

* * *

Soul Society: West Rukon District.

A small opening appeared in the sky, Three figures came from it and created small explsions, when the Debris settled, Tsumetai and Yoruichi stood, the former saying "Well, this place didn't change much."

"Not much really changes around here." Said Yoruichi.

Ichigo and the other hand, was laying on the ground with his face in the dirt, he managed a "Every time i come here..." He got up brushing himself off "Well, first things first."

Tsumetai asked Yoruichi "What does he mean?"

"Well, we're going to an old friends home, then tomorrow, Me and You will visit with Commander Yamamoto."

"I still can't believe that two thousand years had passed since i saw him, they all might think i'm dead.."

"Your spiritual pressure is hidden with the device that Kisuke gave you, so anyone who can sense you will only think of you as a bug." Tsumetai crossed his arms saying nothing as they made their way through the fields.. "So uh.. What does this place look like?" He asked.

"You'll see.."

------

First Division Captain office:

Yamamoto sensed a familliar spiritual pressure, but it was so small that it wasn't even Captain level, after the battle with Aizen, he had lost his arm using Hado#96, but that was two years ago.

"That feeling..It must be nothing.."

His Vice-Captain asked "Is there something wrong?" Yamamoto shook his head,

"No."

----

"No way!" Tsumetai said staring at the house with the banner that clearly said 'Kukaku Shiba' "Who the hell would live in a house like that? And why would they put up a banner with their name on it!?" Ichigo put his hand on Tsumetai's shoulder saying,

"You get used to it..."

After meeting with Kukaku, Ichigo was sitting on the roof outside as he asked himself,

"What now?"

"You can stop sulking." He looked behind him and saw Tsumetai,

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What are you planning to say to those people your pupose to talk to?" Tsumetai asked.

"Well, Renji would kill me for letting them take Rukia, and i don't know what Byakuya would say..But why would they take Rukia?" Ichigo replied.

"Rukia's last name is Kuchiki, right?"

Ichigo nodded,

"Well, it seems that they need someone of nobility to use something that could destroy the world of the living and the soul society."

Ichigo looked at him "But why would they take Rukia?"

"They need someone with great spiritual pressure to do whatever they are doing, so it is only natural, besides, I heard what happened two years ago from Urahara.."

"This is different, Aizen didn't try to kill Orihime, just used her a bait to....Anyway, when i see him, I'm going to Kill Kokolia."

----

Squad Six Barracks:

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six, was leaving for his estate when a messanger came in,

"Captain Kuchiki, I have an important message for you!"

Byakuya turned to look at him, He handed Byakuya a small note before vanishing. Before opening it, he thought _It's almost time.._ he was actually smilling he opened it and his look changed, it was like a dark cloud rose above Byakuya, "Rukia..." He crunched the note in his hands and dropped it before heading out the room to flashstep away leaving the crumpled note

:~_If you wish to see Her again before I kill Her, go to the Shiba house, the Culprit is Ichigo Kurosaki~_

-----

Ichigo took a walk around the fields after talking with Tsumetai, He blamed himself for not saving Rukia, She was right there too.. Ichigo suddenly turned drawing zangetsu to block an attack from none other than Byakuya,

"What the hell?!"

Byakuya thrusted his blade at Ichigo forcing him back "Ichigo Kurosaki, You will die by my blade.." he vanished and appeared behind Ichigo, which the latter was forced to jump back and narrowly avoided the attack

_He's serious about killing me!_

Byakuya was above him, which Ighigo blocked and pushed him away

"What the Hell's wrong with you?!"

All Byakuya did was put his sword to his face, "Your going to die...Shatter, Senbonzakura." his blade glowed but didn't continue cause a white ribbon covered it, Yoruichi was right between them saying, "what's the meaning of this, Byakuya?"

Tsumetai appeared noticing that the person in question was a captain

_What incredible Spiritual Pressure! Who is this guy?_

Byakuya swung his blade shredding the ribbon "Rukia is in danger, and You are resposible." He said pointing at Ichigo, "I've come here to kill you."

Ichigo asked him "I admit it, I let them escape, but i was wounded and there was nothing i could do Dammit! I didn't know they were going after Her!!" The words shot through Byakuya like a sword,

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Short chapter, I know.

of there was to much OOC in here tell me.


	11. Kokolia's plan Byakuya Wounded Old Ally

Okay, this should be a longer Chapter, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beach.

Tsumetai: Does this mean you dont own us?

Me: I own the new people(you for example), But i do not own people in the Bleach Anime/Manga(Ichigo, Kenpachi, Rukia ect.)

Anyway, Chapter 11

* * *

**Shiba house**

After Ichigo was almost killed by Byakuya Kuchiki, He sat listening to Tsumetai's Story, From his so few days as a Captain of the Fourth Division, to the betrayal of Kaneda, Aku, and Kokolia, the mastermind behind it all, Tsumetai also explained why they would take Rukia, "It's because they need someone from Nobility with high Spiritual Pressure, And since Kuchiki is a noble Clan, One of the Four Great Ones, It was only natural that they took someone like Rukia."

Ichigo, who was sitting on the opposite end of the table asked, "what are they going to do to Rukia?"

Tsumetai shook his head, "It's not a good thought, once they are ready, they will use her to awaken an Evil more powerful than anything you've ever faced, which will result in her death."

Orihime put her hands over her mouth, muttering "Oh no.." Byakuya closed his eyes, Yoruichi crossed her arms, and Ichigo had a pained face,

"How long do we have?"

Tsumetai shook his head again, "I have no idea, thats why Me and yoruichi are going to meet with the Captain Commander and this Mayuri Kurosutchi, So that we can establish a time and location of them before they kill Rukia."

Ichigo slammed his fist into the table "How can we sit and wait?! Rukia is going to die if we don't do something now!"

Tsumetai scratched his chin thinking, "The only person who would know where they are is a freind of mine, Kiyone Kiseki." Yoruichi and Byakuya stared at him,

Yoruichi asked "You know her?"

Tsumetai nodded, "Yes..Why?"

"There are rumors that She died over 1400 years ago.."

Tsumetai's face became ashen "W-What?"

"It's only one of many rumors, Kiyone Kiseki, the first Goddess of Flash, was rumored to be dead, but another says that she lives in area four in the Rukon district, and also one said she became a member of the Royal Guard."

Byakuya remained silent. Tsumetai stood up, "Ichigo, go to area four of the Rukongai, find out about Kiyone, Captain Kuchiki, would you like to join him?"

Ichigo winced, _What is he thinking?_ He thought.

Byakuya slowly said "I'm going to protect my Pride, Those who stand in my way will Die."

Tsumetai took that as a Yes, that left Orihime, the only Human here, as Kisuke ordered.

"Can Orihime come with us?" Asked Yoruichi.

Tsumetai thought a moment, _Yet i have no idea how this humans powers work, but She's one of rukia's close friends, maybe she could help.._Tsumetai nodded after a few moments "She can come, i don't know how they do things around here anymore, but one thing i'm sure about, we need everyone we can get, this could be more dangerous than the Winter War." Tsumetai stood and walked off along with Orihime and Yoruichi, after telling Kukaku that they are leaving she said "Your welcome anytime, as long as i get to launch carrot-top into the sky." That made Ichigo cringe

------

***few hours later***

After Tsumetai, Yoruichi and Orihime left, Ichigo and Byakuya were having a stare-off, The look in Byakuya's eyes seemed to Peirce Ichigo's soul, "You know that i didn't mean to let them take Rukia."

Byakuya stared, "I understand."

"You wha-?"

"They told me, but don't think that your off the hook."

Ichigo waved his hands in surrender, "I get it!" _What is his problem?! Oh wait, it's Byakuya, so of course this is impossible.._ With Byakuya leading the way, They went south to the fourth district.

------

**Sereitei:**

Meanwhile, Tsumetai, Yoruichi and Orihime walked through the streets of the Sereitei, Yoruichi was not in her cat form. They walked past Soul Reapers laughing and drinking in some areas, while others did other things, "Things never did change, but how is they're so many?" He asked.

Yoruichi responded, "The Captain-Commander founded the Soul Reaper Academy over Thousand years ago. Turns out, there's alot of talented people that became soul reapers, there should be over three thousand running around here."

Tsumetai looked at Orihime, who had a very nervous look, _Whats wrong with her?_ he turned away running into someone

"Huh?" he said.

Tsumetai apologised quickly, "Sorry!" Tsumetai looked at him guy, he wore a pink haori with flowers and such on it, He turned, Tsumetai saw that he was a Captain, he was a little drunk "Why hello, you wanna get a drink? *hucup*" he was slapped in the back of the head, which sent him to the ground, he was asleep with a smile on his face, the person who slapped him shook her head,

"Sorry, i apologize." She picked him up and vanished.

Tsumetai stood there for a moment, then asked "Who the hell was that?"

Yoruichi chukled "That was Shunsui Koyraku, Captain of Squad Eight, he likes to drink during the day, and sleep."

Tsumetai shook his head, _how did someone like that become a Captain?_ they continued walking through the streets. _She said He founded the Soul Reaper academy..._ he shook his head. _Nah, it couldn't be._

-----

**Fouth District of the Rukongai:**

Ichigo and Byakuya arrived to the fourth rukon district, where rumors said that Kiyone Kiseki lived around here, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I suggest that we look in seprate places." Ichigo recoiled, Byakuya saying to split-up, _he problibly wants to keep an eye on me.._Ichigo thought, but he never expected that Byakuya wanted to split-up. before Ichigo could say anything Byakuya was gone,

"Well, might as well start looking." He walked around asking about Kiyone.

---*Byakuya's POV*---

Byakuya had sensed a small spiritual pressure, which is why he wanted to split-up. His search lead into the woods, but after about a half hour of looking, he came across a soul reaper with a hollow mask on. The soul reaper stood there and asked "Who are you?"

Byakuya didn't have his haori on, and he wasn't going to say his name either. "It's none of your concern." he said coldly.

The soul reaper locked eyes with Byakuya, "You really are stuck up are you?"

Byakuya put his hand on his zanpakuto when the masked soul reaper drew his, "If your not willing to tell me your name, then i'll kill you." he stood there for a second before vanishing, Byakuya's eyes widened but he blocked the attack from behind with one hand,

"Your good.."

Byakuya pushed him away, only for the masked man to launch himself from a tree at Byakuya, the latter ducking before twisting himself to block another blow.

Byakuya said "I saw right through you." they jumped away from each other, "Who are you?" Asked Byakuya.

the masked soul reaper said "Kokolia. I saw you with that brat i fought the other day, i thought it would be nice to get your name."

Byakuya realized that it could the same man who captured Rukia, his face changed from calm to anger, his spiritual pressure crushed trees and make Kokolia wince "This spiritual pressure. It's powerful, who are you?" Byakuya said nothing but vanished and attacked Kokilia, causing him to block the blow, but it wasn't enough, Byakuya thrusted Kokolia in the air and appeared in front of him saying "Hado#4: Byakurai." the blue lighting flashed in the sky, Kokilia dodged the attack, "Not bad. Huh?"

Byakuya had his zanpakuto held up to his face. Kokolia wondered what he was doing, _Why from so far away?_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." his blade vanished, Kokolia realized that Byakuya released his zanpakuto, he saw the flower petals floating around,

"Thousand Cherry Blossoms huh?" Kokolia asked.

The pink petals circled around Byakuya "I will kill you."

Kokolia smiled "Go ahead and try." Byakuya charged at Kokolia, the latter pointing at Byakuya saying one word, "Cero."

---*Ichigo's POV*---

Ichigo walked through the District, asking anyone who might know the whereabouts of Kiyone Kiseki, after about ten minutes of asking, he finally got a lead. "Yea, she lives on that mountain up there." The resident said, "She doesn't come down here much but she sure don't look old like you think, just don't make her mad, She'll kill you."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"There's been alot of guys who got her pissed, some don't even live." He walked off.

"Well, better get moving." Ichigo used Shunpo heading for that mountain.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the top, "Geez, I stopped using Shunpo at the bottom and started walking like that woman said, i didn't know it would take so long..." Ichigo was stooped at the bottom of the kill by some woman that looked very young and was about the size of Rukia, anyway, Ichigo finally made it to a small house, "Huh, i thought it was bigger."

"Then your just an Idiot." a voice said.

Ichigo turned around and saw the same girl he saw earlier. "By the way, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ichigo took note of her pink Shihakusho that had small flower on the upper chest area, He saw that she had a Zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "Why does it matter?"

Ichigo started to get annoyed, She was around 4'6" with brown eyes, she wore her black hair in a ponytail. She didn't look like a two thousand year old captain, she looked a little like Rukia, but she didn't. after five minutes of standing there Ichigo finally asked, "I'm looking for-" he was interrupted by a massive explosion that shook the mountain. They saw a mushroom cloud form in the air. Ichigo sensed that one of the Spiritual Pressures was Byakuya, the other one.. "It's Him!"

"Who?"

"I caught the name couple days ago, it was Kokolia." Her face paled like she's seen a ghost "Did you just say Kokolia?" She asked. Ichigo saw a fear and anger in her eyes,

"Yeah, why?"

She grabbed Ichigo's arm saying "Lets go." They vanished.

-----

**Sereitei,**

**Outside Squad One Captain Quarters:**

Tsumetai, Yoruichi and Orihime made their way to a door that lead to the Captain-Commander's office, "So, who is this guy?" He asked.

"Well, I'll just take Orihime here and be off. Bye!" Yoruichi grabbed Orihime and vanished.

"Hey!! Dammit!" He yelled.

Someone opened the door saying "Who're you?"

"I'm here to meet with the Captain General." he closed the door, after about half hour the same man opened it saying "You may enter, you got five minuites."

He walked past Tsumetai muttering something. "Whats with him?" He entered and saw a very old man at a desk.

"So, your the one who asked for this meeting."

Actually it was Yoruichi, but She left him to face this old man,

"Yes sir." He said.

The Old man stood up, he had one arm but still was very powerful "So, you were going to tell me something? or maybe your going to tell me what you've been doing for the last two thousand years?"

Tsumetai moved his hand near his zanpakuto,

"I dont know what your talking about."

The old man pressed "Oh sure, i haven't heard that before." he rolled his eyes, "Then maybe you want to kill me?"

Tsumetai shook his head "No I-"

The old man's cane turned into a zanpakuto "Why dont i test you then?!" he charged forcing Tsumetai to draw his sword to block the attack, there was so much force Tsumetai was driven to his knees _What the hell?! even with one arm this guy is strong!!_A massive explosion occurred demolishing most of the office. Causing a panic in the Sereitei.

--*meanwhile*--

Yoruichi and Orihime walked through the streets "Why did you let him go alone?" She asked Yoruichi.

"I think they have some catching up to do." She said.

Then a few minutes later a massive explosion occurred. Someone yelled and others started running around shouting orders and the like.

"I think we should get back now." Orihime suggested.

Yoruichi nodded slowly "Uh, yeah..." They started running.

--*back at the carnage*--

Tsumetai stood away from the Old man with his Zanpakuto drawn _Geez, this guy.._ "Whats wrong with you? you like to attack people randomly?" He asked.

The old Man said "Release your zanpakuto, then i'll release mine."

Tsumetai stared at him _What does he mean? whats his game?_"Okay, i heard that there hasn't been a soul reaper stronger than you in a thousand years.." he Zanpakuto spinned "Well, i've been around longer than you, so your out of luck.._Tear open the heavens to unleash your Wrath."_Lighting discharged around Tsumetai and his Zanpakuto turned into a trident that had a blade at the bottom and electricity discharged from it, his spiritual pressure increased so much that the area around them was crushed underneath the pressure, the Old man wasn't even phased by it, "Excellent, you haven't changed at all."

"What do you mean?"

The old man swung his sword saying "Burn, Ryujin Jakka."

Tsumetai had the look of surprise when the Old Man released his Zanpakuto, "Now you remember?" He asked.

Tsumetai was too shocked at how the Old Man's spiritual pressure was massive, yet now he remembered why it felt so familiar.. "It can't be.."

"Lets see if your still any good."

"Yamamoto.."

------

Yoruichi and Orihine saw the flames "We cant go any farther, unless we want to burn ourselves.."

------

Tsumetai protected himself with a Lightning Barrier, he was on the defensive, "Why are you attacking me, Yamamoto?"

The Old man stared at him, "You got me, but don't think i'm going to try to kill you."

"Huh?"

"I told them not to destroy the portal yet, so we decided to leave it open for a bit, for about four hundred years we waited, but you never came back...Then Kiyone vanished without a trace. So we destroyed the device" Yamamoto turned his zanpakuto back into a cane, cause the fire to vanish "So, why didn't you come back yet?"

"What are you talking about? I just got here a few days ago."

"Looks like you were right then, the thing did take you into the future."

Tsumetai nodded "And i'm stuck here in this time, since the portal vanished soon after i landed in the world of the living."

"The portal must have closed when we destroyed it."

"Aku never did explain what would happen if it was destroyed."

Yoruichi and Orihime appeared. "Looks like you guys got re-acquainted."

"Shut up..Now.." He said turning to Yamamoto "Might as well tell you the story.."

----------

**Just north of the Fourth district:**

Ichigo and the Girl appeared seeing Byakuya and a masked Soul Reaper facing each other, they stood in a crater that was around thirty yards round, Neither of them showed any noticeable injuries. The Masked man looked at me then at the girl, then at Byakuya "Well well, so you did live..." he charged with such speed that Ichigo couldn't react, Byakuya was standing right in front on Ichigo,

The Soul Reaper jumped back to avoid an attack from the girl. Byakuya fell and Ichigo caught him, Ichigo saw the two massive wounds on his chest.

"Byakuya you...." Ichigo started.

"How pitiful oh well. whats one soul reaper anyway?" He looked at the girl who said, "Don't think you'll get away. Hado #4: Byakurai." The lighting bolt went right for the soul reaper, but not before he vanished.

"It was nice seeing you again." he said.

"Looks like things are starting to surface." Said the Girl.

Ichigo stared at her with a down Byakuya, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Kiyone Kiseki of the Royal Guard"

* * *

This is so hard...wiring chapters and stuff..man this job blows..

Behind the scenes:

_Kokolia: Shut up.._

_Kaneda: Hey! why'd you kill me off in chapter ten?!_

_Me: You know why.._

_Kaneda: Oh...That, well carry on._

_Ichigo: What is that suppose to mean?_

_Me: Why should i tell you?_

_Kisuke: He's right, no spoilers allowed. *waves hand back and forth*_

_Ichigo: *twitch* Fine..._

_Kisuke: Thank you for understanding._

_Me: This is possibly the longest chapter, spent three hours with it, and a long time fixing it._

_Ichigo: Good for you.._


	12. Rukia Turns Traitor

I have some things in here that might be questionable, so please read at your own risk.

Referance:

Rated: T(16+)

Content: Sexual content, Lauguage, Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Kokolia's Fortress in an Unknown Location In Hueco Mundo:**

Rukia Kuchiki sat in a corner of her cell in the fortress that Kokolia and Aku resided, the third guy, Kaneda, was killed by Kokolia because Kokolia said he was "Too Weak" Which in fact, he killed Kaneda in cold blood. She woke in a cell that they put her in, well, it wasn't that bad, even though the door and the window had bars made of Seki Seki rock, it had a bed and a curtain for the window.

They had taken Her Zanpakuto saying "We can't let you escape, so we will take your sword. And we'll put this on your neck." Kokolia had held up a collar made of Seki Seki, naturally, They forced it on Rukia, even though she was kicking and screaming, they managed to put it on her, Ever since, Rukia sat in her little corner away from the doorway with a sad face. Her upper right Shihakusho was torn leaving only the left sleeve, and she had a bruise on her face.

"You awake?" Someone said.

She was startled by the voice, since no one has talked to her for a couple of days now, other than the food tray that came in twice a day. She looked toward the voice and saw Aku standing there. "What do you want?" She said coldly.

"I just came to see how your doing." He said with a Evil grin.

"Go to Hell."

"My my..." She felt a sudden pain from her neck, like it was draining her life force. "Don't get moody with me, you better be grateful that Kokolia decided not to let you starve. Or..." he sighed, "Would you like to be thrown with those guys who you ran into while trying to run away? I'm sure that they would love to see you again."

Rukia felt a chill run through her entire body, after when they put the collar on her, she broke free and tried to escape...But it didn't turn out well..

---------

_**Two days ago:**_

_Kokolia and Aku forced a Collar on Rukia saying it would keep her from escaping. Well, as Aku led her to her Cell, She elbowed him the the face sending him backwards and ran. "She's loose!!" He shouted. _

_Rukia hid behind a corner as Aku and several Arrancars came by, She went down the hallway and came across a door, She heard someone say "She went this Way!" _

_She opened the door not noticing the sign above it: __**Restricted: Rapist's inside.**__When She closed the door behind her she saw a vast space, some tables were set up and strange Arrancars were standing around staring at her with strange looks, one of them said, _

_"Hey guys, looks like a Ittle bird lost her way...Well, lets give her some hospitallity." _

_Before she could react she was suddenly held against the wall by two Arrancars, She couldn't move since the Arrancar were very strong, One of them walked up her her and grabber her face, _

_"Well, This one's a cutie, better than those other ones we had fun with." _

_She bit his hand hard. "ARGHH!! You Bitch!!" he pulled his hand away and slapped her "You want it that way little Girl? Well.." he grabbed her right shoulder and ripped most of her upper Shihakusho, her white robe underneath was ripped to showing part of her breast, which was covered by her bra. "Not bad..." he snapped his fingers and they slammed her on the table, two held her arms apart and two held her legs down to keep her from kicking. They also covered her mouth._

_Two other strapped her down and the four let go of her, She struggled to get free, while trying the scream at the same time. _

_The Arrancar touched her leg, "Very nice.." he was moving his hand toward her midsection but he suddenly lost his head and faded. _

_Aku stood in the doorway saying "Having fun are we? well She isn't one of your playthings." _

_Rukia looked up from the table, her face was bloody on one side, She looked like a mess. Aku stared at her with sadness, "You all make me sick..." _

_The Arrancars suddenly froze in fear. Aku drew his blade and over half of the Arrancars fell dead. _

_"If you dont want to die, Untie her now." He said coldly. _

_They quickly untied her and she tried to stand up, but before she fell to the floor, Aku held her in his arms. _

_"If you any of you so much as look at her, You'll Die." He walked out of the room with a weakened Rukia, Though She couldn't see well, She thought that She saw a Tear come from his eye.._

-------------  
Present:

The Door opened and Aku said, "Here, change into this, your current clothes are inappropriate here, I'm sorry that you had to endure that." he threw the Clothing that Arrancar wore, but there was something familiar about it. "Those garbs are what Ulquiorra Schiffer wore. Funny thing is, they'll fit you."

Rukia remembered that two years ago, Ichigo Fought with Ulquiorra Schiffer two years ago, She also remembered what power Ichigo released in that fight too. It sent shivers down her body. "Well, i'll leave you to change." The door changed from bars to a solid door with bars at the top.

Rukia managed to say "Thank you for helping me."

Aku froze, He turned to face her, "Why would you thank me? Aren't i your Enemy?"

"Real men help Women from guys like that."

Aku smirked "Well, don't expect me to do it again, A guide will come to bring you to the throne room. be ready in an Hour." He walked out and the door closed.

Rukia stared at the garments in her arms. _Here goes nothing.._ She changed.

--------

Several of the guys from that room were trying to figure out a way to get to Rukia, "She needs to be unguarded, but we can't get close enough to not get detected by Aku." One said.

"Yes, we will wait until she is alone, then.." he licked his lips.

"We'll mess her up so bad until She dies, just like the other ones."

They laughed, not knowing that a High ranking Arrancar was ten feet away around the corner. "Sick bastards.." He vanished.

--------

"You think it was wise to bring her here Kokolia?" Asked Aku, "Those Fags from that room are sure to try something."

Kokolia raised his hand, "The One who is their leader is responsible for that, But We'll get rid of that whole Faction by next week."

Aku was surprised that Kokolia wanted to get rid of that faction anyway, that would leave.. "That would leave you with only fourteen factions."

Kokolia nodded "We do not need Fifteen Factions, much less than we need fourteen. But the Soul Society created a Fourteenth Company led by that Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki is part of that Squad, Along with Renji Abarai, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, And Orihime Inoue. Though Rukia and Renji are still part of Squads Six and Thirteen, they are also in this Fourteenth Squad, which is not even Official, so anyone can be in it."

Aku asked, "How do you know that much already?"

"Because i still have informants inside the Serietei." He said.

------

**One hour later:**

Rukia had put on the top part of the Garment, Aside from it fitting, She wore close to the same clothing Ulquiorra Schiffer wore. "You don't look bad in white."

Rukia turned and kicked Aku in the face, sending him outside the room. "Oops..Instinct."

Aku got up wiping the dust from his shoulders like nothing happened. "Don't worry."

He tossed a Zanpakuto at her, She realized that it was Hers, "Why?"

"Everything will be explained." Rukia put Her Zanpakuto to her side feeling good to have her zanpakuto back Aku warned her,

"The Collar on your neck prevents you from releasing it, and it also seals your powers, so don't get any ideas." He motioned to let her go first. Rukia walked past him and saw an Arrancar standing there.

"Don't worry, He'll get you to the throne room, while showing you the way and where not to go." With that, Aku vanished leaving Rukia with the Arrancar. He had green hair and red eyes, he stood around 6'0" tall, making Rukia feel shorter than ever. His garb looked much like a regular Shihakusho, other than it was white and not black. "I'm Goridiezo, I'll be your escort today. Come."

Rukia followed him. _I'll go along with them for now, but i'll escape before they even notice._ She thought.

---------

**Throne Room:**

Around an hour passed as Goridiezo showed Rukia how to get to the Throne room without attracting unesessary attenion. When they came to a large door he said "This is the Throne room, this is where your fate is decided."

The door opened and Rukia saw seventeen thrones, All of them were filled except two, one of them was the spot Kaneda was in, but with him dead it was vacant. "Everyone, This is our new member, Rukia Kuchiki." Goridiezo was sitting in the other seat that had a Six above it.

The one who sat in the seat number ten said "Another Soul Reaper? She is going to fill Kaneda's spot?"

Kokolia nodded. Everyone except ten or eleven of them groaned, the fact was these were the ones under the rank of eleven. _They must've thought that one of them was going to get a promotion.._ Rukia thought.

"You have a problem with that?" Someone asked. They all quieted down, the one who spoke up was a woman who was sitting in the number five seat.

"This is gonna be more interesting, another woman here is good." Someone else said

"She looks more like a valiable subject for my experiments." The Man had a high pitched voice and was sitting in the number nine spot. He was dressed more like a scientist.

"Most of this place is made up of Arrancars, only three or four are Soul Reapers, one of them is dead, so it's only natural that an Arrancar take Kaneda's place. Why do we need another soul reaper here anyway, why dont we just kill her?"

Kokolia put up a restraining hand, "I'm to believe that your Faction tried to rape this soul reaper the other day, your faction along with you is going to be sent to the Soul Society to do a surprise attack, if you can survive it, then maybe i'll consider promoting you and your faction."

The Leader of the Fiftteenth faction rubbed his chin. "Deal."

Kokolia turned his attention to everyone else, "She will first swear her loyalty to us. Yusuke, Would you do the honors?"

The Man in the fourth seat nodded, he was a soul reaper, but like Aku and Kokolia, he wore a hollow mask. "Do you swear to serve this Organization till you die, and that you will never Betray us under penalty of death?"

Rukia hesitated but said, "I swear."

Yusuke drew his zanpakuto and said, "Look upon my release. _Seal the Pledge_, _Gargana_" A small seal appeared on Rukia's left shoulder, it was shaped like a flower with four petals. Rukia suddenly trashed the need to escape, She felt the urge to never leave, She felt safe with them, like she could trust them. Then slowly, names and memories of people she knew faded from her mind.

* * *

Didn't expect that did you?

We have a guest in this chapter, Train from Black Cat.

_Train: So..Whats the deal with the 14th Faction?_

_Me: the leader has a bad habit, so they all are sick and twisted._

_Ichigo: What the Hell is up with that?!! I'm gonna kill them!!!_

_Me: Settle, down Aku saved them for the time being._

_Train: I guess you didn't read that part.._

_Ichigo: What did you say?!_

_Aku: You know what he said, Calm down._

_Ichigo: But they-ARGHH!_

_Kisuke: Like he said, Calm down._

_Ichigo: **_

_Rukia: What the hell?! whats with Yusuke's Zanpakuto?!_

_Me: it's a secret or the future._

_Rukia: I see..."_

_Train: it was kind of a weird power..._

_Aku: No kidding.._


	13. Arrancars Attack the Sereitei

I wrote this on a bad day, i pick the worst times to write..

In fact i was so sick that there might be alot of OOc's in this, so forgive me.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Fortress in Hueco Mundo:**

Aku walked behind Kokolia asking, "So what did you do in the hour that Rukia was getting dressed?"

"I took a trip to the Soul Society, found out that the Brat with the Orangr hair is still alive." he said.

"I also got in a little fight with some random Soul Reaper."

"Was he strong?" Aku asked.

Kokolia replied "He's at least a Captain level, but he didn't wear that White Haori. I managed to greatly wound him before leaving."

Aku scratched him chin, "How do you think Kurosaki survived Shiro's power?"

"I don't know, there is no wound there, like you never even cut him."

Aku looked surprised, "Well, this is a matter worth looking into.."

Kokolia asked Aku, "So hows our pet?"

"She's coming along nicely, She put on a peice of a hollow mask on the left side of her face, it covers some of her mouth too."

"So she never out on a full mask then huh? She don't mind showing who She is?"

"Not at all, it's almost like She forgotten them completly.."

---

Rukia stood looking out the window with part of a Hollow mask on, Slowly, she was starting to feel like tons of weight are being lifted of her shoulders. The image on the guard of her zanpakuto changed into a Scythe with snow around it. Rukia Kuchiki has lost herself and has become a robot with no emotion..

----

"So thats the power of Yusuke's Zanpakuto Huh?" Asked Aku.

"Yes, not only will it hold you to the pledge you make, but it will slowly make you lose sight of yourself, causeing you to forget your Memories, Friends and Family, Even those who had a close relationship with her will be nothing but enemies, She is one of us, and nothing, no one can bring her back."

Aku was amazed at that power, "But what will happen if the Pledge fails?"

Kokolia shrugged "I asked Yusuke about it, but he doesnt know either, he thinks its a permanet thing."

--------

**Sereitei: Fourth Squad releif room:**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Orihime, and some others surrounded the downed Captain, he had a scar from the shoulder down on both sides, Orihime was not feeling well, considering that Rukia was gone and Rukia's brother was hurt really badly. Captain Unohana told them, "I'll do what i can, but this is a very bad wound, I don't think He'll make it." They all stared at Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo walked out of the room, Orihime was about to follow him but Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen and Rukia's Superior, stopped her,

"Let me talk to him."

He suggested. Orihime nodded and he walked out the door. Tsumetai leaned on the wall while the short person who was with Ichigo before talked with him.

---

He found Ichigo at the Kuchiki Manor near the fountain, He caught Ichigo's eye, Ichigo turned away.

"Hey.." he said grimly.

"You know it's not your falt." he said.

Ichigo snapped, "What is that suppose to mean?! I wasn't able to save Rukia! And now Byakuya is going to Die! She'll never Forgive me! If only i was with her that day, Then none of this would have happened.." Tears seemed to escape his eyes, He fell on his knees, "If i argued with Byakuya and followed him, then he wouldn't be in there dying..It's all my-" Ichigo looked behind and saw Jushiro had put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder,

"You know that Byakuya split up because he already knew that this man was there, He knew that he could die, but i think that he saved you."

Ichigo looked at him, "Why?"

"Byakuya is a hard man to read. I don't know what he was thinking." Then, as if he forgotten something, Ichigo stood up.

"You know what? Me and Rukia have a close bond, maybe i can sense where she is and go to rescue her."

"That will not be smart, Even if we did know where she was we would-" A massive Spirutal Pressure was displayed, "That Spirtual Pressure.." Ichigo flash-stepped away,

"Wait Ichigo!" Captain Ukitake followed behind.

---

**Above Sereitei:**

"So this is Sereitei huh?" said the leader of 14th faction. "And here i thought it was a waste pile.." Someone walked next to him, it was Rukia. _Kokolia sent her as the Officer in charge..we pull back when she says so, and attack when she says so.. Well once this is over me and some of by buddies will get her.._ The sick thought crossed his mind. Rukia turned enough to only show the side of her face that was covered by the hollow mask.

Just then Ichigo appeared with Zangetsu drawn, "Arrancars...How did you get in Soul Society?" The shorter one turned around, but the taller one said "Hmm, You must be the Brat who survived Aku's Zanpakuto, Tell me.." he stared right into Ichigo's eyes, "How did you heal those wounds so fast?" He was forced to block an attack from Ichigo which forced him to slide across the air, Ichigo wondred why the other Arancar didn't attack him or try to defend her partner. Then suddenly explosions all over the Sereitei erupted,

"What the hell?!"

The Arrancar stared at Ichigo, "My faction is attacking, you might want to forget me and my friend here. Right Poppet?"

The other Arrancar didn't say anything and vanished. "Huh, i wonder whats up her ass.." he faced Ichigo.

Ukitake said "Ichigo, i'll let you handle him, i'll help fight off his faction.."

Ichigo nodded and Ukitake vanished. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the Arrancar, "I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead and try.." With blinding speed they charged at each other. When they clashed an explosion occured.

-----

**Streets of Sereitei: 11th Squad Barracks.**

Two Arrancar stood above two Soul Reapers, "So, which one do you want?" One of them said. "I'll take the bald one."

The Bald Soul Reaper twitched, "I'm not bald..." The Arrancar was forced to draw his zanpakuto to block the attack, "It's shaved.."

He pushed the arrancar with such force that it sent him to the ground, "I'm Ikakku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad Eleven. Extend, Hozukimaru!!" A spear appeared in his hands and he charged forward.

The Arrancar said "You think a spear is gonna stop me?!" He jumped in the air and attacked from above.

Ikakku dodged, "Not bad.." He preformed an uppercut attack sliceing the arrancar across the chest.

The Aranncar painted "What the?!"

Ikakku shoook his head, "Your no fun..How bout you release your zanpakuto?"

The Arrancar shook his head, "Arrancars like me cant release, but..in this case i'll do it..But lets do this somewhere else huh?" What he said shocked Ikakku for a moment,

"So you like fighting in secluded places so that you can kill your enemy?"

The Arrancar nodded, "Oh yes, i asshure you though, those Aranncar that you faced before are nothing like us, we are on a higher level."

"Oh really? then lets go, i know a spot where no one will interrupt us." They both vanished.

Meanwhile the other Arrancar was in Combat with the Soul Reaper that was with Ikakku. "You fight well soul reaper, who are you?"

The Soul Reaper said, "I'm the Fifth seat of Squad Eleven, And i don't feel like telling someone as ugly as you my name." The soul reaper was right about one thing, This Arrancar was ugly, He was a chubby one, he had a horn growing out of his forehead, and his face was not a sight to look at, guess thats why he covered his face with some cloth. Right now, he was angry,

"You dead.." an explosion erupted.

---------

**Elsewhere:**

Tsumetai and the girl stood in front of around twenty Arrancars. They surrounded them, "Hey, you think you can handle this many, Kiyone?" He asked.

Kiyone scoffed "I could beat them all if i wanted.."

"Well, i'll go first.." He spun his Zanpakuto around, "_Tear open the Heavens..Tenshi._" The trident didn't let of the usual electrical discharge, but when he stabbed one the the Arancars, when was left of it was dust, "These guys are Gillions..Dont bother with Bankai or your Shikai, just use your Kido." He suggested.

"Ahem, I think i can do things without being ordered around..." She jumped in the air "Get out of the way Tsumetai! Hado #250: Implosion!"

At first it didn't do anything, but then the Arrancars limbs started to be sucked inside their bodies. Then after they became small enough they exploded and vanished.

"What the hell?" Was all Tsumetai could say.

"The Kido makes the target collapse on itself before exploding."

"Hate to see what other Spells you have.. I didn't even know there was kido higher than 180.."

"Thats cause you vanished into a portal leading into the future."

"Shut up.."

* * *

Bwahahahaha!! Finally, things might get good... Feel free to comment and review. They will be needed.


	14. Sereitei attacked Part 2

Well, once again, i do not have anything to say.. Other Than this:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, even though i want to...**

* * *

**Fourth Squad healing room 204:**

The girl, who was with the leader of the Faction of Arrancars surrently attacking the Sereitei, Stood in front of a door, a clip board hug above and She read it:

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Do not Disturb: Status: Critical._

She opened the door and Byakuya layed there on the bed, He was breathing heavy, a small healing barrier was around him. She stepped next to the bed and stared at him, his face had sorrow in it, like he lost someone dear to him

_'Why is he so sad? did he lose someone? it looks like he was attacked..'_ She stared at the wounds he had before leaving.

She felt a oddly familiar Spritual Pressure, but she couldn't place who it was.. She jumped out the window only to be met by someone with red hair at tatoos standing in front of her, She turned her face to show only the hollow mask, She put on a band of some sort covering her mouth up to her eye.

"I dont know who you are, but you are to stay away from him, He's already lost someone once to you Arrancars, so as payback.." He jumped up, "Roar, Zabimaru!!" His sword changed shape and like a whip he swung down on her, She bearly managed to draw her blade to block the attack, but She was still forced back away from the hospital.

The Soul Reaper retracted his Shikai saying "I'm the Lieutenant of Squad Six: Renji Abarai."

Something clicked in her head at that moment, She fell on one knee holding her head as images flashed through her mind.. She said very weakly "R-Ren-ji.."

He imediately reconized the voice, "W-what? Rukia?" He said,

Just then an Arrancar appeared in front of him "Sorry, she just became an Arrancar few months ago, She don't know what she's saying, But why don't you play with me?"

Two other Arrancar appeared picking up the panicked Girl and left. Renji went to go after them but the Arrancar attacked, forcing Renji to block. "You bastard.." He seethed.

"My my, bad words to use on me.." He said drawing his sword "Oh well, I'll release, and kill you with my own hands..._Tear him apart, Kórna."_ spirit energy exploded from him forcing Renji back a little,

_'He's releaseing so close to here...Whats his game?'_ He thought.

The debris settled and Renji never saw anything like it before, It looked like one of those monsters in greek mythology, He had animal legs and two horns on his head, his upper body was built like a monster with massive muscles and a gaint Axe. "Surprised? I guess so, each faction has a certain release, The Fifteenth Faction is made up of Minotaurs, the name Kórna, that is also my name, each one on us has different powers, Mine is.." He vanished an appeared behind Renji. "Speed."

Renji was forced to jump back the dodge the attack, but the Arrancar appeared behind him, Renji moved the bock as Kórna swung down on him.

-----**Elsewhere**-----

Ikakku was at the mercy of a Giant Minotaur, he had two axes and he had four horns, two on his heaf, and two on his shoulders. "Your hopless, stupid 3rd. Seat thinks he can best me.. I'll die before that ever happeneds." Távros said to Ikakku. "I guess your nothing..." he turned to walk off,

"Wait."

Távros turned, "What?"

Ikakku caught his breath, "I'll say yuor strong, i didn't nkow that he'd be unequal, but since no one's here.. You better not tell anyone about it!!" Kórna stared at Ikakku with interest when Ikakku yelled "BANKAI!"

-----**Fouth squad barracks**-----

Byakuya mangaed to get up from his bed, though he was weak, the wound didn't hurt as much as it did before, he put on his Shihakusho and and his zanpakuto along his Haori and flashtepped away.

-----**Above Sereitei**-----

The leader of the Fifteenth faction was gravely wounded, having lost one arm, "damn you.." he said to Ichigo, though still in his Shikai, was also wounded, so to say the least, these two were evenly matched, at least until he raised hiw sword saying "_Ram, Minótavros O Theós!"_(Minotaur God) his spritual spressure skyrocketed to levels that Ichigo hasn't seen since his fight with the Sixth espada, Grimmjow. Ichigo stood his ground and watched the debris settle.

A look of shock appeared on his face when he saw the Arrancar's form, It looked much like the one how almost killed him before Kenpachi came up in Hueco Nundo, But his lower half was like a beasts, and his upper body was like a massive human, "You see now? very time when one of my faction dies, i grow in power, quite a few of them have died already, so i decided to use my _Elefthérosi_"

"What the hells that?" Ichigo asked.

"Unlike the Arrancars you fought in the past, All of us are made up of Greek monsters, the _Elefthérosi_ is what you'd call our Release Form, the leaders of each faction can use all the power for each person in their Faction has died, my faction has Forty, Fifteen have died, so i have Fifteen times the power now."

Ichigo charged but was punched to the ground by him. Ichigo got up saying "Was that all you got?"

The Arrancar laughed "Your not that weak eh? well, lets see what you got."

Ichigo's Spritual Pressure rose before he said, "Bankai..."

-----**somewhere**-----

The two Arrancar who took Rukia appeared with her in tow, they stayed with her till she camled down. "You know, since we are here, we should really get your game on if you know what i'm saying." said one of them.

The other said "Alright then, lets do it." before they could even make a move, they both found themselves stabbed in the hearts. It was Rukia who did it.

"What the hell? how did you know?" one of them asked She said coldly,

"Your nothing but bugs, Master will thank me.." She turned as they fell and died, _'Times up.'_ She vanished.

-----**Wood area**-----

"Bankai? How do you have bankai?"

The debris was pushed away showing Ikakku wielding two massive weapons, with a cleaver blade behind him, "Ryumon, Hozukimaru." he jumped up and brought opne of the massive blades down on Távros, he went to block the attack but the sorce was so great his axe shattered and the weapon gave the killing blow.

Ikakku was surprised that Távros's transformation faded, "I guess i hit too hard.."

"Damn you.." was all Távros could say before vanishing into the wind.

Ikakku dispelled his Bankai saying "That was no fun.." He shunpo'd away.

-----**Above Sereitei**-----

Ichigos clothing had shanged as well was his zanpakuto, Ichigo's robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. And his Zanpakuto turned into a Daito with a black blade. The crossguard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

"Thats your bankai? asked the Arrancar.

Ichigo pointed his blade at the Arrancar "Tensa, Zangetsu."

He vanished appeared behind the Arrancar, greatly surprising him. he block the attack but the force was great enough to push him into the ground. Having locked blades Ichigo said "Gestuga Tensho." His eyes widened before the explosion erupted.

The Arrancar appeared from the Blackness wounded _'What the hell?! how does he have that much power?!'_ He thought. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that She was back.

Ichigo had noticed that someone was standing in front of the Arrancar, it was the same Arrancar that he saw when he appeared to fight this Minotaur guy. The Minotaur addressed her "What? it's time to leave already?"

She shook her head just standing there,

"You gonne help me with this punk then?"

"I'd rather he kill you." She said coldly.

Ichigo flinched _'She's rather let me kill this guy?'_

"Hey kid" he said to her, "Whats your deal?"

She looked right at him, then he noticed that it was Rukia _'What the hell is She doing?!'_

"Rukia! what wrong with you?!" He yelled.

She stared at him, then said "Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo's eye widened, "What do yuo mean Rukia? it's me! Ichigo!"

"I do not know anyone by that name."

The Arrancar laughed "well, it was nice knowing you kid..'

Before he even moved, Rukia stood right in front of him saying "We did our job, Lets go."

"Gestuga Tensho!"

They managed dodge the black wave, Rukia stared at him. "You wan to die?"

To make sure she was Rukia, Ichigo vanished and appeared right behind her, he swung down and she vanished. Ichigo lifted his blade the block her attack from above. But the force threw him into the ground. Ichigo got up and saw Byakuya next to him looking up. Ichigo looked up also and saw that they both vanished in a ray of light, He could have sworn that Rukia had a small tear in her eye, but her face showed no sign of emotion.

Byakuya fell to his knees. "Byakuya!" Ichigo stood up next to him. Byakuya waved him off, "I got what i wanted to know." was what he said before falling. Ichigo noticed that the lights that appeared in the Sereitei vanished taking the Arrancars with them. He picked up Byakuya and shunpo'd away.

* * *

Some OOC's in here, don't sue me.

Here's a list of some Charaters that appeared in this story, Bolded names are Characters created by me and do not have anything to be with the current Bleach Storyline.

**World of the Living****:**

Ichigo Kurosaki: Substitute Soul Reaper. Currently In the Soul Society

Orihime Inuoe: Human. Currently in Soul Society.

Yoruchi Shihoin: Former Squad 2 captain and former general of the Punishment Force. Currently in Soul Society.

**Tsumetai Nagato**: Former Captain of Squad 4 over two thousand years ago.

Kisuke Urahara: Former Captain of Squad 12 and founder the the Department and Research and Devolopment. Own store in world of the living called Urahara Shoten. Currently in the World of the Living.

Uryu Ishida: Quincy. Currently in World of the Living

Yastora (Chad) Sado: Human. Currently in the World of the Living.

Isshin Kurosaki: Soul Reaper: Unknown Captain. Currently in the Word of the Living

**Soul Society**_**:**_

Byakuya Kuchiki: Capatin of Sqaud Six. **currently wounded**.

Jushiro Ukitake: Captain of Squad 13. Rukia's Superior. Currently helping bring order in Soul Society.

Ikakku Madarame: 3rd Seat of Squad 11. Currently drinking Sake after Fighting Távros.

Yumichika: 5th Seat of Squad 11. Currently wondering why his opponent vanished in the beam of light.

Renji Abarai: Lieutenant of Squad Six. **Condition Unknown**

Yamamoto Genrysai: Head Captain of Sereitei. **Status: Unknown**

**Kiyone Kiseki**: Former Captain of Squad Six over two thousand years ago. Royal Guard member assigned to Soul Society.

**Koyraku Minakaze**: Former Captain of Squad Nine. Promoted to Royal guard. **Status: Unknown**.

**Hueco Mundo****:**

**Kokolia**: Former Captain of Squad 13 turned Traitor. Current leader of the Greek Arrancars.

**Aku Sh****ūhei**: Former Captain of Squad 8. Traitor. Created Device that can create a portal into the Future. Second in Command of Greek Arrancars.

**Kaneda**: Hollow/Shiniagmi hybrid. Former captain of Squad 11. Traitor. Traveled to the Future with Kokolia and Aku. Former Third in Command. **Deceased**

Rukia Kuchiki: 13th Division of the Gotei 13. Currently being controlled by Kokolia. Third in Command of the Greek Arrancars.

**Goridiezo**: Arrancar of the Sixth Faction. leader of the Sixth faction. **Unknown**

**Kórna**: Greek Arrancar, Minotaur type. Member of Fifteenth Faction. **Unknown**

**Távros**: Greek Arrancar, Minotaur type. Member of Fifteenth Faction. **Deceased**

**Minótavros**: Minotaur type. Leader of Fifteenth Faction. Wounded

Yusuke: Soul reaper. Unknown Rank. Traitor. Forth In command

Other Fifteenth Faction members: 40. Lost 15. Currently 17. 8 missing

* * *

I'm pretty sure that's all so far. Orginizations are later on.

Meanwhile enjoy this teaser:

**Ilustrated Guide to Soul Reapers**

**Golden:**

_Kira and Hisagi stared at a computer in the world of the living_

Kira_: No way!!_

Kira had his eyes on chapter 399

Hisagi_:_ _I never knew what Ichigo's dad could keep Aizen on his toes.._

Isshin_:_ _Hahaha! Never thought i could fight him better than anyone else-Gah!_

Ichigo had kicked him in the face

Ichigo_: What the hell was Aizen saying there?_

Isshin_: It was a Hado move, he found an opening and used it._

Urahara_:_ _Don't worry Ichigo, you dad's alot tougher than he looks._

Ichigo_: Hold on a second, you knew each other?_

Isshin_:_ _That my son, is a story for another day.._

Ichigo_:_ _I just have one question.._

Isshin/Hisagi/Kira/Urahara:_ Yes?_

Ichigo_:_ _What the hell does the 399th chapter have to do with this Story?!_


	15. Temporary Lull, Ichigo Vs Rukia

I'm debating weather or not to make a sequal to this, maybe some filler arcs or something, if i did fillers, each would be a diffrent story, not exactly the same as this one, but close.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chain of events so far:**

_Tsumetai Nagato chased three traitors into the Future, there he met Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and many others. Not long after he arrived in this time two of them, Aku and Kaneda, appeared with the intenion of taking Rukia. Ichigo arrived just before they could make a clean getaway, Ichigo was challanged by Kaneda, who was soon revealed as the Former Captain of Squad 11 from Two Thousand years ago. Kaneda and Ichigo fought while both in bankai. _

_Meanwhile Yoruichi fought Aku breifly, but was attacked from behind by an Arrancar said said he was the first natural born Arrancar. Aku used his strange powers to cut Yoruichi. As She fell, Aku was lectured by Kokolia before all three vanished. Shorty after that, Orihime Inoue arrived to heal Yoruichi's wounds_

_Kokolia, Aku and the Arrancar were stopped by Tsumetai Nagato, Kisuke Urahara, Chad, and Uryu Ishida. After aku and Kokolia escaped, Kisuke decided to take on the Arrancar himself._

_After beaing beaten by Ichigo, Kaneda revealed that he ate Hollows to gain power. This power consumed him yurning him into a Hollow, Ichigo was forced to use his Hollow mask to defeat him. Beaten down, Kaneda reveals the plan set up by Kokolia, but before he could give any information Kokolia shows up and kills him, telling Ichigo that he was "Thrash" Angry, Ichigo attacked Kokolia, after a brief fight, Aku stabbed Ichigo from behind. Rukia, who was tied up and knocked out, She opened her eyes seeing Ichigo fall to the ground. She screamed his name before Aku knocked her out again. Tsumetai appeared just in time to have a short exchange with Kokolia and Aku. After they left with Rukia, Tsumetai picked up Ichigo and headed for the others._

_While this was happening, The Arrancar was wounded by Kisuke, but before anything else could happen, the Arrancar who revealed himself as Goridiezo vanished in a beam of light._

_After talking over their next move, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Orihime and Tsumetai traveled to the Soul Society to report and inform them about this. Shorty after getting Byakuya got a message from an unknown sender saying something about Rukia. In silent anger, he went to Ichigo's location to kill him._

_After the small fight between Byakuya and Ichigo, the former and latter went to a district of the Rukongai to search for a Captain from two thousand years ago, while Yoruichi, Orihime and Tsumetai went to the Sereitei to talk with the head captain._

_Byakuya and Ichigo plit up, mostly because Byakuya felt a very strong spiritual pressure. He encountered Kokolia and fought him._

_Ichigo on the other hand, was told by some gilr that the soul reaper he was looking for lived on some mountain. After a while of walking up the mountain, he encountered the same girl, before they got into talking they felt a massive clash of spritual pressure. They shunpo'd to the location only to find Byakuya fighting Kokolia, Byakuya let his guard down and was gravly wounded by Kokolia. The latter vanished leaving a wounded Byakuya. The Girl revealed herself as Kiyone Kiseki, A Royal Guard member._

_Byakuya was laying on the gourny in the forth division medical room, People gathered around enganged in a coversation with Kiyone, Ichigo left the room. Jushiro Ukitake talked to him about why Byaluya would go after Kokolia, Ichigo got the idea to look for Rukia via his Connection with her, just then the Arrancar sent by Kokolia attacked the Sereitei._

_After many fights throughout the Sereitei, Ichigo and the others learned more about their enemy, the fact that they were of Greek mythology, and that Rukia had seemed to be with them, though she showed no reconition that she knew Ichigo, which made him engage her in a brief fight so the latter can see if it was Rukia. But he didn't get far eough into the fight before the Arrancars vanished. Byakuya was standing right next to Ichigo, and after the arrancars vanished, he stated befor ehe collapsed:_

_"I got what i needed to know." _

* * *

**Current time: Two days after the Arrancar invaded:**

Though there was still questions of Rukia was involved with the attack, Byakuya was still in bed, having recovered a little more, Captain Unohana told him to stay in bad for the next few days. Meanwhile Ichigo was invited to attend a Captains meeting to plan an Attack against Kokolia.

"Though we are not yet sure how they got in, we can only surmise that they had help to get in." Started Yamamoto. "And since theres no proof that theres a traitor among us, we must assume that Rukia Kuchiki helped them get in."

Ichigo's anger flared at what he said while Tsumetai stared talking, "After researching some of the Arrancars, me and Captain Kurotsuchi determained that these Arrancars are from a differednt part of Hueco Mundo."

"Yes, Though this type has never appeared before, we have reason to beleive that there are several types of them. And from what else we gathered, each one has a leader with a power that can absorb the ones who are the same species to have more power." Said Mayuri.

Tsumetai then said "Ichigo Kurosaki fought the leader of this 'Faction' as they called it, and for each one someone killed, he got stronger, Ichigo wsa forced to use his bankai and attack with his Getsuga, and since this leader was not at full power, Ichigo almost won the fight before an Arrancar, who is thought to be Rukia Kuchiki, stopped him and was about to leave and Kurosaki fought this arrancar for a little before all the remaining arrancars including her and this leader."

Soi Fon said "We have the Stealth Force going to Hueco Humdo Via Garganta created by Kisuke Urahara. They are going to investigate the Ruins of Las Noches. And i'll be joining them shortly."

Yamamoto addressed everyone present, "Once we figure out where Kokolia and his cohorts are, we will attack. And if Rukia Kuchiki is ineed a threat to us, Capture her to be questioned, If she resists, Kill her." Though it pained the head captain to say this, everyone else felt to same thing. Ichigo Left the room,

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Asked Yoruichi.

"I'm going to find Rukia, Then i'll prove that she didn't betray us." Before anyone could Protest, Ichigo shunpo'd away.

**Sokyoku Hill:**

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10, appeared next to Ichigo, who was looking at the Soul Society from Sokyoku Hill, where he saved Rukia over two years before. The short white haired captain said "There are reports of two spritual pressures appearing in Area 40 of the Rukon District, I decided to check it out, you wanna come?" Tōshirō and Ichigo usually helped each other in the past, so the latter had no objections.

"Might as well, getting tired of this place anyway." The captain smirked and they Shunpo'd to the gate to head out for the Rukongai.

**Squad Ten Barracks:**

Tsumetai asked one of the squad members if they knew the whereabouts of their captain. they said that he was away on a mission and would't be back for a couple days. He thanked them and decided to look for Ichigo, he was staying at the Squad Eleven Barracks by the request of the captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

**Squad Eleven Barracks:**

Tsumetai encountered Ikkaku and asked him where Ichigo Kurosaki was, "Last i saw, The Captain asked him for a fight but Ichigo ran off, the Captain chased after him."

"Will Ichigo be okay?" Tsumetai asked worried.

"Don't worry, The Captain aways tried to get Ichigo to fight him again every time he comes here."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Long Story, strange ending." He answered.

"I see..So i guess you can tell Ichigo i was looking for him."

"Will do."

Tsumetai went on his way.

**New Squad Fourteenth area:**

Though not an Official Squad, this Squad was mad up of many of Ichigo and Rukia's freinds including the ones that were in the World of the Living, though it was a small area, as least fifty people were in it, all of them from diffrent squads.

He saw Orihime playing Shogi with a Squad four member, and saw Renji sitting at a small table talking with two others.

Tsumetai approched saying "You must be Renji." He stared at the other two, "And who are you guys?"

The one who hair over his eye said "Izuru Kira."

The other said "Shuhei Hisagi."

"Mind if i sit here?" Tsumetai asked.

"No problem." Said Renji.

Kira asked Tsumetai, "So were you really a captain?"

"I don't know what rank i am now, i kinda dropped it before i enetred that portal that lead to this time."

"Did you and Captain Kurotsuchi come up with anything more?" asked Shuhei.

Tsumetai replied "Yes, we found out that the leaders of each type gain power from each member of their own faction that died."

"So does that mean that they all get powerful when one of them die?" Asked Renji.

"I think it's only limited to their faction, like for example, all the ones who released were of one beast, the leader was also one, i think that since they are the same beast, it looks like they only get power from the ones who die in thier own faction."

Renji and Kira looked at tsumetai with Clueless looks, "Did you ghet any of that?" Renji asked Kira,

"Not really.."

Shuhei said "In other words it means that the leader gets stronger for every member of their own faction."

"Oh.." They said in unison.

Someone said from behind "Tsumetai." he turned to see Kiyone,

"Yes?"

"The R&D wants to se you." she said.

Tsumetai asked, "Oh really?"

She nodded.

"Okay then, later guys." he shunpo'd away.

**Area 40 of the rukon District:**

Ichigo and Tōshirō reached their destination, "We're close, be on your guard." He said. Ichigo nodded. After walking through the streets, they came across a forest where the one of the two spiritual pressures were located. "Ichigo, the other one is in over there." Tōshirō said nodding off to the town.

"You sure you can handle this one by yourelf?" Ichigo asked.

"Just go Kurosaki, as a captain i can't lose that easily."

Ichigo smirked "all right then, later Tōshirō."

Tōshirō, was annoyed when he used his first name, "I told you, it's Captain Hitsugaya already.." He saw that Ichigo was already gone. He sighed and walked into the forest.

After a while, he came across someone he hans't seen for a while, "Yusuke.." A blonde haired soul reaper stood twenty feet from Hitsugaya, "Well, long time so see Captain."

**Inner town:**

Ichigo saw that people were hiding in thier homes, he asked them what was wrong, and they said a female arrancar was going to kill all of them if they tried to stop her from killing a couple of kids. Ichigo ran to the area and drew his zanpakuto, he saw that it was the same one from two days ago. She had a kid by the throat. "Put the kid down now." he said fiercely.

She dropped the kid and Ichigo said "Get away from here, and get your friend too."

The kid nodded and grabbed his sister that was hiding behind a pole and ran off.

The arrancar asked "You again, So, are you gonna tell me what your doing?"

"I'm keeping you from hurting that kid." he said.

She held up her hand "Well, you did, so are you done now?"

"What do you want here?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" She turned and walked away, then she suddenly had to dodge a high density beam of blue light. She stared right at Ichigo, she had that rag on the side of her face that was not covered by her mask. "You looking for a fight?" She asked.

"Maybe i am." he said in reply.

She drew her zanpakuto saying "Your gonna be a handful, no wonder Master Aku couldn't kill you." She charged and slashed down at ichigo, He jumped back at the last second and jumped at her, She blocked.

"Your not as bad as i thought.." She said. they pushed away from each other and She said "Your fast.."

"Your fast too."

They charged at each other again, they passed and turned before charging again locking their blades

_'Her fighting style, it matches Rukia's..'_ he pushed her into the air, "Getsuga Tensho!"

She shunpo'd out of the way as the blue beam went into the air. She looked at the ground seeing no sign of him, at least until he appeared in the corner of her eye to attack, She blocked it.

"Not bad at all, you almost fight like Rukia." he said.

She scowled at him, she pushes him away, "Your a nusiance.. _Reap, Sodo No Shirayuki_"

He reconized the name, but not the command, When he thought he hit gold, he was wrong, Instead of it turning into the white blade, it turned into a double bladed scythe simular to the one that he saw when those twins took over her body. but this time it was white with the the inner side of the blade black, thought the rest of it was white.

"Your going to die here." She said, "And i'm gonna be the one who killed you." She charged at him with blinding speed, the Snow appeared to surround the area that they where in, but Ichigo managed to block the attack, The rag fell off revealing Rukia's face, Now he was sure it was Rukia.

"Don't you remember me Rukia?!" He yelled.

She said to him, "I do not know this Rukia." She sent him into the ground.

**Woods:**

Not long after Tōshirō encounter Yusuke, He sensed that Ichigo's Spritual Pressure rose, then he saw Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho shoot into the Sky.

"I guess it's started.." Yusuke said. Tōshirō asked him "What do you mean?"

"It means that The Soul Reaper who unleashed that blast in fighting his friend, Rukia Kuchiki."

Tōshirō drew his zanpakuto saying, "So your resposible for Rukia's betrayal.."

"Bingo, I never told anyone one this but My zanpakuto can hold anyone to a Pledge or Promise that they make, she pledged to never Betray us under penalty of death. Soon after that, she forgot and pelled away those usless memories and joined us. Quite a nice power would you say?"

Yusuke blocked an attack from Tōshirō, the force pushing the former back while locking blades. Tōshirō cause yusuke to fly into a bunch of trees and he said "I Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of Tenth company, will kill you where you stand."

Yusuke smirked "Try to if you can.."

* * *

**Ilustrated Guide to Soul Reapers**

**Golden:**

Kenpachi was walking around the Serietei for his Prey.

Kenpachi_: Where are you Ichigo?_

Tsumetai_: You looking for him too?_

Kenpachi stared doen at Tsumetai who was sitting on the roof top that Kenpachi was standing on.

Kenpachi: _He owes me a rematch._

Tsumetai: _Oh really?_

Kenpachi: _Wanna know the story?_

Words from Ikakku rolloed through his mind.

_Ikakku:_ It's a long Story.

Ikakku was standing right next to Tsumetai

Tsumetai: _What the hell?!_

But Kenpachi strated anyway after sitting down.

Kenpachi:_ It all started when that morning when i heard that Ichimaru encountered a ryoka and the ryoka survived, after that, i heard that he was here, it was Ichigo._

Ikakku said in Tsumetai's ear:_ Good luck._

Ikakku had left Tsumetai with Kenpachi


	16. Ichigo Vs Rukia Part 2 Yusuke's power

Sorry that it took so long to get to the interesting parts. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I'm just a loser 18 year old who's tryin to make a difficcult Fanfic.

* * *

**Seireitei**:

People from all over sensed a clash of Spiritual Pressures, One was from Toshiro, The other from someone else. The most noticible clash was between two very familiar Reiastu, Ichigo and Rukia.

Byakuya was sitting up when he felt it. "Rukia.." he got up again, though his wounds was not as serious as before, he still felt pain. He got up, promting a nurse to say,

"Captain Kuchiki! Your suppose to be in bed!" he stared at her and shunpo'd away.

Tsumetai, Yoruichi, Jushiro and Shunsui got ready to enter the rukongai when Byakuya appeared.

Jushiro asked him "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Byakuya ignored him and vanished into the rukongai.

Yoruichi sighed "Ichigo and Rukia's Reiatsu are going farther away, we need to split up to help Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Ukitake, lets go get Ichigo and Rukia." Jushiro nodded.

"Tsumetai and Captain Kyoraku will Assist Toshiro." They nodded and vanished.

-----

**Above the Rukon:**

Ichigo defended against Rukia's fierce attacks, "Rukia! snap out of it!!" She appeared behind him swinging her Scythe creating a massive Ice Pillar. Ichigo had dodged it.

"Like i told you before, I don't know who you are, and i don't know this Rukia.." She said, "I'm Me!!" She charged colliding with Ichigo sending ice into the air. The force caused Ichigo to fall back, Rukia stared at him and pointed her weapon at him, "_Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!"_ The ground below him started to freeze, he manged to shunpo out of the way before the Pillar encased him. Rukia was surprised that Ichigo was behind her, she jumped away before he could hit her, but he only ripped her sleeve that revealed a mark of some sort. A line coming from it seemed to go to her head, and it seemed to do the same down her arm and toward her chest.

"Rukia, what is that?"

She looked at it, "Everyone under Master Kokolia are given a tatoo, it's a symbol that shows your loyalty." She answered without noticing that he called her Rukia.

Ichigo could sense that that wasn't a tatoo, it had something evil about it, like a virus spreading. "Rukia-"

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped surprising Ichigo, "My name is not Rukia, and i dont know you, all thats there is Masters Kokolia, Aku, and Yusuke."

Ichigo looked down, figuring out what to do, _Rukia, what will it take for you to remember?_ He looked at her, "Okay.." He said, "I don't know whats wrong with you Rukia, but i'll save you.." His Spiritual Pressure rose, "With everything i have." he lifted his blade and his blue reiastu surrounded him. he put his free hand on his arm, with tears in his eyes, he uttered one word, "Bankai."

She covered her face when Ichigo's reiastu exploded sending debris flying which formed into a tornado. Rukia jumped back to widen the distance when she suddenly held her hand on her head, an image appeared in her mind.

---**Flashback---**

_She was floating into the air, No she was being Executed by the soul society by the Sokyoku, which was said to have the power of a Million Zanpakuto. The sword turned into a flaming inferno which formed into a hawk, as it charged Rukia, she closed her eyes but then noticed that something was stopping it. She opened her eyes and saw someone holding it back. The flames were so bright it obscured her vision, so she could not see who it was. After that it suddenly was sealed by two people on the ground. _

_Then suddenly an explosion occured, next thing she knew, she was being held by the one who stopped the Sokyoku. His face was blurred. he said something but she couldn't hear him. Next thing she knew was she was being thrown. She was caught by someone but his face was blurred too. She remembered talking to this man, but she couldn't hear her voice. Just then the man turned and carried her off._

---**End Flashback---**

She shot back into reality when she saw the Soul Reaper appear when the debris settled, his robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, it also flared out into ragged ends. And his Zanpakuto turned into a Daito with a black blade. The crossguard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

Ichigo pointed the blade at her, "Rukia, do you remeber why i gained this Bankai?" He asked.

Puzzled, she wondered why he would ask something like that? "You must not have a brain to compute with my words, I said I'm not Rukia, and i don't know who you are."

Ichigo pressed "I obtained this Bankai to protect my friends! I gained it to save you from being executed, Rukia!"

Something in her head snapped, the tatoo bagan to glow, Ichigo noticed this also. Rukia's scythe started fading back into a white sword, but it faded back into the scythe.

She screamed in pain and fell to her knees, and evil reiastu exploded from the tatoo. Ichigo shielded himself from the explosion. Rukia looked at him and a chill was sent through his spine, her eyes were blood red with small black pupils.

"**You Bastard**!!" She yelled in a demonic tone, "**Your not gonna take this one from me!!**" She grabbed her scythe and swung it by the chain that was on it, "**Rukia** **my dear, your body and soul belong to me, now. Let me show you how i use this power!!**" She threw the scythe at Ichigo, he blocked it but the force was so strong that it sent him the the ground. She pulled it away and swung it in the air at great speeds.

_If i get hit with that, i could get killed.._ He thought.

And just like he thought, she threw it at him. When it landed a massive ice glacier formed. She pulled it back smiling, "**All talk and no bite huh?**" She said.

"Your too slow."

She jumped back before Ichigo was able to land a hit, but he managed to get her arm again, more reiastu exploded, he saw that the tatoo reclined to it's original spot, She screamed in pain again, this time, When she looked at him, he could see that one eye was changed back.

Before it changed back into it's demon like state, Rukia managed to say, "Ichigo..get..out..of..here..AAGH!!" Rukia struggled to fight for control, but the demon won after a few moments. "**HAHAHA!! You think that you can save Rukia?! Don't be an Idiot! My power lies in sealing a pledge! She made one! She said she would never betray her master's under penalty of death! after that, i went into her mind and sealed away those memories, erased her friends and made her into a slave.**" She pointed to the tatoo, "**Everyone with this is under my power! you can't break it or shatter it!**" She charged at Ichigo and with no effort He blocked her attack.

Which surprised her. "You know, I've been holding back so that i didn't hurt Rukia, but when she appeared that instant, i saw in her eyes that she wanted me to finish it." He gripped his sword hard. "I never told you the name of my Bankai.." He pushed her away, "It's called Tensa Zangetsu."

"**So? whats the big deal with the name?**"

He vanished from her senses and appeared in front of her and attacked, She blocked it but was forced into the ground. But she shoved her blade creating a massive ice fissure. Ichigo was behind her unharmed. She jumped back saying "**So thats your Bankai's power huh? Because of it's size, it can let you go at unimaginable speeds..Not bad at all.**" She put her hand to her face, "**Good bye..**" Ichigo stood his ground, The Deamon said "**My name is Gargana, Yusuke's zanpakuto.**"

She pointed the scythe saying "_**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren**_." A white wave of snow and ice came right for Ichigo, But he stood his ground and let the wave freeze him. Ichigo was frozen in place. Gargana twirled her scythe saying,

"**Your pathetic.**"

She knocked on the ice at his head, "**Even with that Bankai of yours you still died.**" Gargana looked over Rukia's body and said thought to itself, _**Out of all the women that i controlled, this one has the smallest breasts i've ever seen. Oh well, might as well help my master.**_ It hoisted it's weapon on Rukia's shoulder and started walking off.

-----

**Woods:**

**Around the same time the fight between Ichigo and Rukia**:

Toshiro Hitsugaya attacked frombehind, Yusuke managed to block it, but the power of the Captain grinded him into the ground. "Your finished."

Yusuke felt a sudden rise of reiastu, it was from that kid that Hitsugaya was with. "Who the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

Toshiro said "Thats Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the most powerful Soul Reapers alive."

"So that must be the Substitute Soul Reaper i heard about huh?" He asked.

Toshiro nodded, "You might as well give up."

Yusuke laughed "My Zankauto's power will come to light soon, your friend will die soon."

Suddenly Ichigo's reiastu rose so high it was unbelievable, "What that hell?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Ichigo is using his Bankai, that fact that your Zanpakuto is using Rukia via that Curse mark you talked about, means that Your power can't handle someone with Bankai."

Yusuke seethed, "How the hell did he get Bankai?!"

"By far, he's the youngest one to achieve Bankai, and the only substitute to have it."

They exchanged more blows when they felt a demonic power appear.

Yusuke said "The power of my zanpakuto is awakening, the host is in danger, so _She_ will protect her subject." He grinned, "So, you wanna know what i mean?" suddenly his guard glowed and shook a little, _What the hell?! Is my power being fought off by that Rukia?! No! it's worse! Someone found it's weakness!_ Yusuke thought.

Toshiro noticed Yusuke's attituide change slighty, "So whats with you? Your power waining?" Toshiro asked.

"It's only a minor problem, My zanpakuto will fix it quickly."

Toshiro thought to himself, _So thats why he never used his zanpakuto's power, it's manifesting from his sword to Rukia's body so it could control it, so if it can hold someone to it's pledge, that means it can seal the hosts memories and change everything about the host, but if the host body is in danger of regaining control..So thats it huh?_

He felt Ichigo's Spirtual Pressure fall. "Ichigo!" He turned to run when Yusuke appeared in front of him waving his finger,

"Tsk Tsk, No good at all, your friend seems to have died, oh well, thats what he gets for angering the demon inside that seal." Toshiro gritted his teeth and attacked.

-----

**Outside the 40th area of the rukon:**

Yoruichi Shihoin and Jushiro Ukitake appeared in area 40. But saw no sign of Ichigo or Rukia, they then they felt something demonic and Ichigo's reiatsu vanishing. Yoruichi felt this when Ichigo was closer to death. "Lets hurry." They vanished.

----

**Ichigo's inner World:**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around in the all too familliar sideways world.

"It's been a while, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and saw Zangetsu, "Old man.." he looked to Zangetsu's right and saw his Hollow,

_"Hello, King."_

* * *

I really wanted this chapter focusing more on the fight between Rukia and Ichigo, but i guess i can drag this out. for a couple chapters or so.

If there are any OOC's in this, sue me.

**Ilustrated Guide to Soul Reapers**

**Golden:**

Kiyone stood staring at a statue that the young pink haired Lieutenant created

Kiyone: _What is it suppose to be?_

Yumichika: _Whatever it is, it's sure ugly.._

Yukichika was suddenly kicked into the air.

Ikakku:_ oi, he just dosn't like rabbits, if thats what you call it.._

They stared at the rabbit thing, it's teeth where huge and it a sword with a dead thing on it.

Kenpachi: _Is that a new recriute?_

Yaichiru: _It's my present to Rukia!_

Ikakku: _Oh thats right, Ichigo told me that Rukia sucks at drawing._

**Somewhere**

Rukia sneezed then felt the urge to kill someone.

**Back to 11th division**

Ikakku suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

Kiyone: _Whats wrong?_

Ikakku; _Bloodlust.._


	17. Inner World part 1

Alright then, time for some small talk.

**Bolded** means Zangestu is talking.

**Bolded underline**means Sode no Shirayuki is talking.

_**Bolded underline italic**_ means Hollow Ichigo is talking.

_Italic_ means Ichigo is talking.

There are some POV's in here, i'll mark Ichigo's POV as this: ***H***

Normal view is this: ***N***

Rukia's is this: ***R***

And Gargana's is ***G***

Also note: Ichigo is not in Bankai when he first enters Rukia's Inner world.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach no matter how much i want to.**

* * *

**Ichigos Inner world:**

Ichigo stared back a forth between his Hollow and Zangetsu. _"Can someone tell me whats going on?"_ He asked.

Zangetsu said ignoring his question, **"Remember when i told you that the Zanpakuto can resonate with each other?"**

"_What does that having anything to do with Rukia?"_

Hollow Ichigo scolded him _**"**__**Shut up king, let him finish.**__**"**_

Ichigo couldn't believe this, his Hollow was telling him to shut up, "_Why you.."_

**"Ichigo, it's best that you know the truth."** "_What truth?"_ **"She will explain."**

Ichigo wondered what he meant by that, then the image of Rukia's zanpakuto appeared, he saw her before when the zanpakuto rampaged in the Seireitei because of Muramasa. They were not kidding that Rukia's zanpakuto was a most beautiful if the Soul Society. "_How the hell did you get in here?"_ He asked.

"**I came to tell you what happened with Rukia.**"

_"That doesn't answer my question on how you got here."_

_**"**__**You really are an Idiot, didn't zangetsu tell you that Zanpakuto can resonate with each other? That means they are on a talking basis, so they can appear as projections in the inner world.**__**"**_ Ogihci explained. Sode no Shirayuki looked at Hollow Ichigo,

"**I suppose that your Hollow is right.**" She turned to Ichigo, "**The creature you fought called itself Gorgana correct?**"

Ichigo nodded, _"Whats the deal? when i cut that Mark that was on Rukia it suddenly appeared, Does Rukia have a hollow?"_

Sode no Shirayuki explained, "**It is a zanpakuto capable of sealing a pledge and locking away memories of the host, it can also change the personality of the host also. As you saw when Rukia used me, and i turned into a Scythe.**"

Ichigo asked her, "_That mark it felt more demonic, it didn't feel like a hollow or a zanpakuto, but your telling me it is? whats the deal with it?"_

"**It is a Curse type zanpakuto, it's power lies in Possession. Which explains what i meant by changing personalities.**"

Ichigo asked her again, "_How could anyone have that kind of power?"_

"**My guess is that the Soul Reaper was possessed by a demon and when he died and later on became a Soul Reaper, the zanpakuto he has, is called by the same name that the Demon was called.**"

"_Gargana.."_

"**Yes.**"

"_So that Bastard who has that zanpakuto is responsible for this huh?"_

"_**My my, if i had a nickle for every time you said the word bastard....**_" Started Ogihci..

"_Shut up.."_

Zangetsu then said to Ichigo, "**I fear the only way for you to get rid of this power controlling your friend is to kill the user of the zankaputo Gargana.**"

"_So your saying Rukia is under that Soul Reapers control until he dies?"_

"**Yes.**" Zangetsu turned to Sode no Shirayuki, "**I can feel Gargana finding it's way here, it would be bad if it used our connection to control Ichigo.**" She understood and slowly vanished.

Ichigo sat down, "_Old man.."_

"**What is it?**"

"_Is it possible to get into Rukia's Inner world?"_

Zangetsu stared at him, "**Maybe, but you might lose your life, you would have to do that same what Rukia did for you and what you did for her.**" At first, what Zangetsu said was confusing, then he realized what he meant,

"_So i have to do that huh?"_

"**Yes.**"

"_Thanks, Old Man."_ Ichigo slowly turned into his bankai form and flew off, Zangetsu was slowly fading away forming into a zanpakuto in Ichigo's hands, Ogihci followed Ichigo saying,

"_**I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, so i suppose that i can lend you my powers for now..**_" Hollow Ichigo faded and formed as the Mask on Ichigo's face.

-----------

**Soul Society: Rukon.**

Gargana/Rukia was walking away from a frozen Ichigo when it suddenly felt a massive reiatsu cominr from Ichigo. It turned to see Ichigo's eyes glow before the ice shattered forcing gargana to jump back to sheild itself. It looked over it's arm and saw that Ichigo was still in Bankai, but it saw the Mask he wore,

_**What the hell? he was dead!!**_ It thought. Ichigo stared into Gargana's eyes with his Hollow like eyes,

_**"I'm gonna free Rukia, and i'm gonna destroy you."**_

"**Not bad, but it's not enough!!**" It charged at Ichigo, and he charged back. When they collided a massive explosion of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and Rukia's ice power erupted trowing debris in the air. When it all calmed down most of the District was destroyed or encased in ice.

Yoruichi Shihoin and Jushiro Ukitake appeared just after the explosion settled. The Rukon residents walked up surprised that something like this destroyed mast of their home, and on top of that no one was hurt. "It's like they went all out for a final clash." Said Ukitake.

"No." They turned to the voice and saw Byakuya.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Yoruichi.

Byakuya scowled at her before talking. "There is a record in the Kuchiki archives that if they are at the same level, A Soul Reaper can enter another's Inner World." Ukitake was surprised by this, "He was able to use that?"

Byakuya nodded, "In order to make it work both Soul Reapers must have a strong connection with each other." He stared at the frozen people, "Something like this only happened once, back when the the Four Noble Clans where established."

Yoruichi seemed to recall something that Byakuya's Grandfather said to her. "So your saying that right now Ichigo went to fight off the Demon Zanpakuto?" She asked.

Byakuya nodded. Ukitake then said,

"Well, i guess all we can do is wait."

-----

**Woods:**

Yusuke suddenly couldn't feel his power over Rukia, "What the hell's happened?!" He stared at Toshiro and said "Looks like i have to kill you now." He he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Bankai."

Toshiro saw a Demonic mask with two horns appear around Yusuke, then a door appeared behind him. It opened and Skeletons came from it. Yuskue floated above the air and the Skeletons merged with him until he became more like one. A giant Scythe appeared in his hands. he landed back on the ground and he said in a hoarse voice

"_This is my Bankai, Desuburing__ā__."_

Toshiro lifted his blade saying "So your a demon huh?"

"_Heheh, Nice isn't it?"_

Toshiro smirked, "Reign of the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The Ice dragon appeared and Yuskue swung his Scythe..

----

**Rukia's Inner world:(this is where most of the POV's appear)  
**

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Rukia's inner world looked more like a graveyard, there where trees made of bones and tombstones "Whats up with this place?"

"When the Demon entered this world, It sealed everything that had anything to do with Rukia's life and changing it so Rukia would be it's Host to control." Sode no Shirayuki said as she appeared. The ground where her feet touched turned to ice, but turned back into it masty graveyard scene.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, Where's Rukia?" Just then someone screamed in pain, Ichigo recognized that Scream and went toward that direction.

----

***H* **He and Rukia's Zanpakuto made in over a hill too see that Rukia was suspended by chains and She was hanging off a Altar made of bones., and a Skeleton wearing rags stood in front of the two beams that held Rukia. There was chain leading from her chest to the skeleton, It pulled on it making the chains tied on Rukia's wrists and ankles puller her apart making her Scream.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu but Sodenoshirayuki grabbed his wrist shaking her head, She motioned for Ichigo to keep watching.

***G* "Now Now Rukia, You can't just stop serving me, you know that struggling** **against my powers is futile, but you must be punished for trying to violate the pledge."** The Demon's weapon turned into a whip and it started whipping Rukia in it, causing her to scream in pain. Each strike ripped her skin to the bone, the Demon laughed in delight, **"Yes..Your pain..It feels good.."** It stopped to take in the moment...

***H*** Ichigo stared at Sodenoshirayuki pleadingly, She nodded as she brought out her weapon and Ichigo stood up and took out zangetsu swinging down yelling "Getsuga Tensho!"

***N*** The Demon was enjoying itself until it heard someone say, "Getsuga Tensho!" it jumped back away from Rukia to dodge the Blue wave. When it landed, it saw Ichigo standing there, Sodenoshirayuki froze the thing that Rukia was chained to and caught her. She nodded to Ichigo and he nodded back before turning to the Demon. "**How the hell did you get in here?!"** it screamed.

***R*** Rukia opened her eyes for a moment and saw Ichigo standing between her and the Demon.

***N* **Ichigo said to it, "I take it your Gargana huh?" It looked at him with murders intent,

**'I don't know how you got in here, But your not gonna take my host."**

Ichigo stared at it, "I'm going to beat your ass out of here." He lifted his blade saying "I'm not going to hold back." Black waves of Reiatsu exploded from him so intense it caused the Demon to cover it's face. "Bankai."

The debris settled quickly revealing Ichigo's Bankai, "Tensa Zangetsu." They both vanished and appeared in the air locking blades, Ichigo pushed it back and appeared behind it, It blocked his attack and parried. Ichigo dodged "Getsuga Tensho!!" The black wave came right it Gorgana, It blocked it but failed to notice the Ichigo appeared from behind, "Your slow." He unleashed another Getsuga causing an explosion in the air.

***R* **Rukia stared at her Zanpakuto and said "Sorry for putting you through all that.."

"Don't worry, it caught me by surprise, or that thing would have never got in here." They both looked back at the intense battle between Ichigo and Gargana.

"Be careful Ichigo.."

---

Ichigo endlessly unleashed a barrage of attacks on Gargana, some it wasn't able to block. They jumped back away from each other, Gargana looked like most of it's body cut off, most of it's bones were gone from when Ichigo attacked from behind. It asked,

**"What are you?"** he pointed his blade at Gargana,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substiute Soul Reaper."

It stared at him. _**He's not even a real Soul Reaper and he has Bankai? What is he?**_

"If your done, i'm going to cleanse Rukia of you."

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You Fool! You dont realize that i still have power left! Bankai!!"** Skeletens appeared from inside if it some merging others stood around it. **"Desuburing****ā****."** Ichigo stood his ground. "Getsuga Tensho!"

----

**Meanwhile in Soul Society:**

Yuskue was dodging Toshiro's endless barrage of Ice attacks,

Yusuke was thinking to himself, _Theres no way he can be serious, He hasn't even used him bankai yet, and if i can't even be able to get to him while he's using Shikai, then what kind of power does his bankai have?_

Toshiro was right in front of him, "Too late." Toshiro slashed Yusuke with an uppercut causing the latter to fall onto the ground,

"It's over."

"_Take a closer look."_ Said Yusuke.

Toshiro saw that the bones started healing itself. Yusuke slashed at Toshiro but missed as the latter jumped back, "So thats your Bankai's ability, You can use your power over the dead to heal any wound you get."

"_Thats the half of it."_

Toshiro said, "In that case, Bankai." The entire area seemed to freeze over, icicles formed and Yusuke wondered what kind of power Toshiro's Bankai has..

* * *

Next few chapters might focus on saving Rukia, but since i have Toshiro using bankai, it'll kind of shift between Ichigo and Gargana's fight to Toshiro and Yusukes fight.

Possible Organizations list coming up in one of the future Chapters.

Next Chapter title: Inner Worlds part 2

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers**

**Golden:**

As Tsumetai and Shunsui get closer to Toshiros location, which where it was there were alot of ice pillars. They also noticed the the temperature decrease.

Tsumetai: _What the hell is with this cold?_

Shunsui: _It would seem that It's Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai, well looks like he doesn't need us right now._

Tsumetai heard stories what kind of power Toshiro had, he was said to have the strongest Ice zankaputo.

Tsumetai: _Well, what now?_

Kyoraku pulled out a container of Sake

Kyoraku: _We might as well have a friendly drink._

Tsumetai: _Might as well._


	18. Inner World part 2

It's a good thing that i use word pad to write this stuff, or i'd never get this done.. Anyway,

**Disclaimer: I not not own Bleach, (the stuff thats for laundry i own, but not the Anime/manga)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"So thats your Bankai's ability, You can use your power over the dead to heal any wound you get." _

_"Thats the half of it." _

_Toshiro then said "Bankai." _

_The entire area seemed to freeze over, icicles formed and Yusuke wondred what kind of power Toshiro's Bankai has.._

**Rukia's Inner world:**

Ichigo jumped back from the Demon Zanpakuto to avoid getting hit, _I can't use the mask here, there muast be a way to get this thing out of here.._ Ichigo noticed that Gargana's left arm was turned into ice, _'Is Toshiro fighting the owner of this Demon? If so then whatever happends to it's owner the same damage is done to the zanpakuto, so if Toshiro froze the owner, than i can shatter whats left of Gargana to save Rukia..'_ Gargana noticed that it's arm was frozen,

**"Who cares about an arm or two, it's not like you can use this to kill me."**

"Then you might as well give up then.." Ichigo was right behind it, "Cause your going down. Getsuga Tensho." A black explosion filled the air around them.

Rukia watched the black explosion appear, it was quite a ways from where she was, but the shockwave still hit her. "Sodenoshirayuki, I need to say something." Her Zanpakuto looked at her,

"Yes?"

"Since being under controlled by that thing, i learned that the hosts inner world does not change at all, in fact, we are in the.." Rukia wispered the rest to her Zanpakuto and Sodenoshirayuki stared intently at Rukia.

Gargana was missing an arm, the problem for It was that it didn't grow back, **"Damn you..."** Ichigo put his zanpakuto on his shoulder,

"Like i said, your going down."

**"Your full of it, i still have power left."** Gargana stabbed it's weapon into the ground and put it's remaining hand on the ground, **"Awaken from the dephts of Hades."** waves exploded from the ground forcing Ichigo to cover his face, a sickly-green light came from the ground. Ichigo jumped back to avaiod getting hit by something which created an explosion .

'_What the hell? First he said something strange then that green glow appeared, then i thought i saw something in the corner of my eye, so i jumped back, looks like i did the right thing'._

**"Whats the matter? Afraid already? I havent even started yet."**

Ichigo fixed his eyes on several strange snake-like objects, whatever they were, they had incredible Spiritual Pressure, **"This is one of Desuburing****ā****'s abilities, I can bring any dead creature to aid me in a fight, since i have no need to hold back, i guess i can use this one."** The debris settled and Ichigo saw a massive body with four heads and they were made of bones. Gargana stood at the base of the monster,

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

**"This is a dead monster they called the Hydra, though it only has four heads, i can still use it to fight you."** Bones emerged from the monster eveloping Gargana merging the demon with it.

"So, what kind of nasty things does that thing have?"

**"Plenty."** One of the heads launched at Ichigo so fast he almsot was hit by it. Ichigo landed away but the nexk bursted open with smaller heads and Ichigo flew backwards and something appeared at the corner of his eye, He turned to see two of the larger heads coming right at him. _Dammit!_ the heads collided with Ichigo. **"Hahahaha!! take that!"** Gargana watched as the debris settled then his attittude changed from smug to shocked.

**Rukon area 40: Woods:**

Yusuke's arm was not healing like it did before,

_"What the hell? whats wrong with my bankai?"_ Toshiro stood there with his Ice wings, Ice flowers were floating above him and his right arm was armored with Ice, as well as his feet. He also a a Tail made of Ice.**(A/N: Those of you who's seen Toshiro's Bankai knows what it looks like so i apologize if i gave the wrong discription)** Toshiro said,

"Looks like your Bankai is reaching it's limit."

_"So what?"_ Yusuke spat.

"Because your Zanpakuto is a Curse type making it a Demon, your Shikai allows your zanpakuto to enter anothers inner world and take over that person replacing everything about them and changing the inner world to it's liking, which ends up as a Possession type power. By leaving a curse mark on the victom somewhere allows you to stay in control if Him or Her. But in order for it to work he or She has to look at the release in order for it to take effect." Toshiro paused for a moment, "By making others think it holds you to your pledge, it is in fact possessing the victom, which means that it is a Demon type zanpakuto."

**"So you figured out what my Shikai's ability is and it's power, but you are wrong about one thing." **Yusuke's voice suddenly changing as he stared Toshiro in the eyes, **"It does not change the hosts inner world, it brings their presence into my inner world, thats how it works."**

"So if i kill you, then Rukia will die?"

**"You got that right Iceman."**

Toshiro suddenly found himself in a stalemate, if he killed Yusuke, Rukia would die along with him, but he couldn't let Yuskue have his way with Rukia either. Then he remembered when Yusuke's arm healed itself when he first used his Bankai. Toshiro also noted that when he froze Yusuke's arm, it had suddenly shattered and never reformed, That means Ichigo had done something to Yusuke's zanpakuto. Suddenly Toshiro knew what to do, He was going to stall Yuskue while Ichigo fought the Demon possessing Rukia, and the reason for distracting the user would mean that the user can't find out whats going on cause he'll be constantly moving. '_It just mught work, Ichigo hurry.'_

**Back in Rukia's Inner world:**

While Ichigo was fighting Gargana, Rukia and her Zanpakuto went to the location where they could shatter the Seal to free themselves,

"I remember a voice telling me to walk through here then once we came in here this pentagram appeared, so this would be what's keeping me in here while the Demon could control me." Rukia stared at Her zanpakuto, "When i first came in here that Thing," She pointed to where Ichigo and Gargana are, "appeared and grabbed me by the neck, It took me to where you found me and put me on that mantle, he used me as a medium to control my body, It managed to wipe my memory by torturing me, everytime i didn't do what It wanted it gave my the punishment, he would have killed me if Ichigo didn't appear."

The ground shook and they saw debris shoot up few hundred feet in the air in the distance, "By that way, how did Ichigo get here?" Rukia asked.

Sodenoshirayuki answered "The bond you both have allowed him to come here to save you."

Rukia didn't say anything as she stared where Ichigo was fighting. Then the seal glowed releasing sudden pain into Rukia causing her to scream until she suddenly stopped and her body twiched. She was under Yusuke's control again.

Gargana stared intently where Ichigo once stood then his eyes widened, **"Impossible.."** Ichigo had held back both the heads with his zanpakuto,

"Whats wrong? You thought that you killed me?" He twisted his blade a little and the black waved shattered the heads to the main body. Gargana covered his face with his remaining arm.

Ichigo was above him, Gargana looked up to see the black wave right above it's head. Ichigo landed with his back facing the downed demon. Gargana got up, most of it's body was shattered, it didn't even heal up like it did before, "Someone told me something once.. That the Zanpakuto was the power of it's wielder, once they act alone and seprate, their strength fades away," He turned facing to downed demon, "after a while, your power does not heed you, resulting in in your power failing you turning you into dust."

Gargana used it's scythe to get up, **"It's not over...Not by a long shot..." **Gargana's Spiritual Pressure spiked up,

"Getsuga tensho."

Gargana suddenly was hit by the black wave and started fading "**NOOO! I will not fade!! It was not suppose to be this way! ARGHH!!! AAHHH!!"** Gargana slowly faded and the world around Ichigo started to crumble,

"I better get out of here.." He started feeling for Rukia's spiritual pressure and flew off in that direction. '_We have to get out of here before this whole place crumbles..'_

**Rukon area 40: Woods.**

Yusuke started thrashing and screaming "_**No!! What happened?! did Gargana fail?!"**_ Toshiro stood there as His Bankai faded,

"It's over Yusuke.." He lifted his blade as Tsumetai and Shunsui appeared,

"Whats going on with him?" Asked Tsumetai.

"He and his Zanpakuto stayed seperated while he was in Bankai, they both only had half strength, which resulted in Ichigo defeating the Demon controlling Rukia." Toshiro replied.

"Well, theres one thing left to do, we finish the job." Said Shunsui.

Toshiro nodded, "Reign over the Frosten Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru." The Ice dragon appeared and trapped Yusuke in a Ice peak.

"Well, that parts over." Said Shunsui.

"Oh, it's far from over." Someone said from the tree.

They looked in that direction and saw a Soul Reaper with black hair and a scar on his face. "Kokolia!" Tsumetai shouted.

"Well, it's nice to see you here, Tsumetai." Said Kokolia.

"What do you want?" Tsumetai asked.

"I just came here to talk.."

**Rukia's Inner World(A/N:around the time when Yusuke was defeated by Toshiro)**

By the time Ichigo had got to Rukia and Sodenoshirayuki's location, someone else stood in front of a flower-like seal. "Rukia!" Ichigo said landing behind her,

"Who's this guy?" Rukia turned to face Ichigo saying, "I thought i told you, I'm not Rukia, nor do i know who you are." The words felt like a dagger piercing his soul,

_'Whats going on?! I thought Rukia was-'_

"Did you really think that i'd lose control over her that easlly?" Said the Soul Reaper who stood in front of the seal. Ichigo held up his blade the giant cleaver blade **(A/N: Ichigo defused his Bankai already)** "What the hell did you do to Rukia?"

"I only re-sealed her soul, Did you notice that the Seal on her left shoulder never vanished?" Ichigo looked and sure enough the four petaled flower was still there,

"But Rukia was-"

"I let Rukia come out for a while, thats why she remembered you."

The Soul Reaper drew his zanpakuto, "I'm Yusuke Zaphkiel, Former 3rd seat of Squad Ten fifty years ago," He jumped in the air, "and i'm the one who is possessing Rukia!!" Yusuke swung his sword down on Ichigo which resulted in a piller of dust. Yuskue smiled and was startled by Ichigo's voice,

"So you're the one who did this to Rukia huh?"

The dust settled and Ichigo had his head down blocking Yusuke's zanpkuto with his own with one hand, "So once i kill you she'll be saved from that seal huh?" He looked up and stared Yusuke in the eye, "Then i guess i dont have to hold back, since this isn't Rukia's inner world.." Yusuke jumped away from Ichigo, "I'm gonna beat you down." he finished.

Yusuke smirked, "Go ahead and try."

Little did Ichigo know that he was going to fight Yusuke and a possessed Rukia.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ichigo vs. Yusuke. And the possible Conclusion to the Save Rukia Arc.**

**I can't think of anything for the Special this time around so next time maybe.**

**I just one question to no one in particular: Does anyone even read this? If so is there a way i can tell?**

**Note: I suck at cliff hangars, but feel free to point any out.**


	19. Inner World part 3

**Finally Done! anyway below is stuff that i put in already, enjoy!**

**Oh i almost forgot to mention that next couple chapters are gonna be fooling around and such.**

**Me: Alright, this is the conclusion to the 'Save Rukia' Arc, I was going to end it in chapter 20 but i decided not to.**

**Ichigo: (*Sits down on Couch*) You realize that it's possible that no one reads this story..**

**Me: (*Casts Lighting Bolt on Ichigo*)**

**Ichigo: (*Cough Cough*) What the Hell?**

**Rukia: I think he just demonstrated that he's the Author that can do whatever he wants, and your the Character that can't do anything about it.**

**Me: She's got that on the Mark.**

**Ichigo: Damn you..**

**Me:(*casts another lightning bolt at Ichigo*) Anyway, back to the story no one possibly reads..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

_Last time: _

_"So once i kill you she'll be saved from that seal huh?" He looked up and stared Yusuke in the eye, "Then i guess i dont have to hold back, since this isn't Rukia's inner world.." _

_Yusuke jumped away from Ichigo, "I'm gonna beat you down." he finished. _

_Yusuke smirked, "Go ahead and try."_

_Sutoraiku[1]_

**Rukia/Yusuke's Inner World:**

Ichigo had drawn Zangetsu and stood in a fighting pose, thinking how he could defeat Yusuke without killing Rukia _'It's almost Impossible, this guy had thought of everything...Even when His Zanpakuto lost he still had Rukia..'_

_"Ichigo."_ Zangetsu's voice said, _"Don't let him discourage you, He does not have Control over Rukia's Soul, you managed to sever the link, he can only control Her body right now, see that Rukia's sword in not the Scythe?"_

Ichigo stared at Rukia and saw that her zanpakuto was the normal release he was familliar with, not the massive scythe that she had when he fought her in the Rukongai, _'Old Man, how can i stop Yusuke?' _

_"I'll lend you any strength you need, we need to finish this fast, i fear there's something more to this than expected, so we must be careful.."_

Ichigo closed his eyes a breathed in, _'Alright then..'_ The Black Aura with Crimson lining the edges exploded from Ichigo as he put his Zanpakuto in front of him, "Bankai." The Black Aura sky rocketed into the gray sky which then faded showing the small black bladed zanpakuto, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Yusuke stabbed his sword into the ground, "Thats your Bankai? Gargana had trouble with that Blade?"

"Don't underestimate It."

"Then i should say that same, since Gargana and i are one, i can be just as powerful." His Zanpakuto glowed, "Bankai." though not as dramatic as Ichigo's release, But when debris was blown away from him, he looked more like a warrior with armor of bones, his sword was around ten foot long and was pitch black, much blacker than Ichigo's own Bankai. **"Desuburing****ā****. And unlike before, i can use this to full power."**

Ichigo charged froward and clashed blades, the strength Ichigo had put into the attack crushed the ground beneath Yusuke, the same strength was displayed when Ichigo twisted his zanpakuto and luanched Yusuke in the air. Ichigo, who was surpisingly calm, appeared behind Yusuke to strike from behind. Yusuke was not able to counter Ichigo until he heard a clang, He looked behind him and saw that the possessed Rukia had blocked the fatal blow,

"Rukia, What the Hell are you doing?" shouted Ichigo.

Rukia answered in a twisted voice, **"What makes you think I'm Rukia you fool?"** Ichigo's eyes widened before he noticed the blade from Yusuke appear by Rukia's arm. He shunpo'd away to avoid getting hit, 

_'Zangetsu, what going on?' _

_"Yusuke's zanpakuto is controlling Rukia's body, Rukia can't hear you, it's like when that bount Mabashi used his doll to control her."_ He said.

_'Then if this guy's power is like that..' _Ichigo thought.

_"All we have to do is land the killing blow."_

Yusuke landed on the ground next to Rukia saying, **"Has She submitted to your will, Gargana?" **Yusuke asked.

**"Yes, it was difficult, since the connection was broken by that cursed Kurosaki.."** replied Gargana. 

**"Without the connection we cant merge with the Girl's body, And even when we are fighting together this Ichigo Kurosaki's strength is massive enough that it's like there's another being here.." **Yusuke told Gargana. Gargana thought a moment, 

**"Even when i clash with his zanpakuto, i can sense there's something off, it could be his zanpakuto helping him but.."**

"If you two are done talking, then i guess that means it's time to end this.." Ichigo said standing behind them. Gargana attempted to attack and Ichigo jumped back, only to be met by Yusuke who was coming out of the ground ready to strike, Ichigo Blocked it with one hand,

"Not good enough."

**"How about this?"** said Gargana from behind, Ichigo turned just as the weapon was right next to his face, the force caused an explosion.

%%%%

**Rukon area 40 woods:**

"Whats this about?" Tsumetai asked Kokolia.

"I thought you would like to know, even if your friend kills Yusuke, Rukia is still one of us." He stated.

"What does that mean?" Asked Shunsui,

"Is Rukia a traitor?" Kokolia nodded, "Thats what im saying." They were shocked by this,

"So, Why would she even think about this?" Asked Tsumetai.

Kokolia answered, "Because we said so."

"Thats a dumb reason." remarked Shunsui.

"The Central 46 will receive a message saying that Rukia Kuchiki has been feeding information to their enemies." Explained Kokolia.

Tsumetai asked him, "Do you really think that they would believe that?"

"Yes, but dont worry, you can relax, it's not like it's going to happen today." though he didnt know Rukia long, Tsumetai knew that Rukia would never do that. Kokolia landed on the ground, "Do you really think that I would't have planned ahead?" he asked. Shunsui lowered his head as he unsheated his Zanpakuto..

%%%%

**The Inner World:**

Gargana and Yusuke stared at the spot where Ichigo was hit at, but they saw nothing when the debris stettled,

"Two against one... I guess thats what Kenpachi likes, odds that are against him.."

**"So, your not regular, your Bankai is impressive.."** Said Yusuke.

Ichigo decided right then what to do, what better way to prevent them from using Rukia? _'She taught me a little kido the year before..wasn't very good at the Hado, but i was able to use some of those binding spells...Just got to focus...'_

**"You want to kill him now?"** Gargana asked.

**"Lets see what he's doing first."**

Ichigo was mumbling something then stopped and pointed his finger at Rukia's body, "I thank Rukia for helping me learn how to use kido. _Bakudo 61: Rikuj__ōkōrō__."_ Six rods of light appeared around Rukia's body causing her body to not move, Gargana tried moving but to no avail.

**"Dammit! He did something to me!"**

Yusuke stared back at Rukia's body then at Ichigo, **"Gargana, come back to me, we can handle this without that body."** As Gargana returned to it's master Yusuke said to Ichigo, **"I see that you know Kido, looks like you can do a high level spell, impressive."** Yusuke's Bankai form changed shape into a sword, while his outer appearance changed looking much like the Fifth Espada, but the sword changed shape again into the Scythe that the Possessed Rukia had.

"So whats with that?"

**"This is My Bankai's true form. And since we are going all out, i guess you would be willing to do so?"**

"This is my full power, though i can go a little faster. But first.." Ichigo was behind Yusuke to attack from behind, Yusuke blocked.

Ichigo smirked before saying, "Getsuga Tensho."

Yusuke was seen flying out of the danger zone, _'Stay calm..If i didn't put that barrier up, he would have killed me..'_ Ichigo was right in front of him and the locked blades,

"You and Your Zanpakuto don't trust eachother do they?" 

**"So what if we didn't?"**

"Then the strength you each posess is deminished." 

**"Really? Prove it."** Yusuke jumped into the air, **"You'll Never save Rukia!"** The Scythe was rigged on a chain as it extended and was swung fast enough to break the sound barrier, it flung debris in thair and air.

Ichigo stood there watching as Yusuke spun his weapon around at great speeds, He looked at Rukia who was currently stopped in place when the Kido impacted her body. _'I thank you, Rukia, for everything.'_ He turned his attention to Yusuke who twisted the chain as to slam his Scythe on Ichigo. As it flew toward Ichigo he held up his blade and put his hand over his face just as it landed on him.

Yusuke landed not far from ground zero, well it was a hole around twenty yards wide and thirty yards deep. **"Did i get him?" **

**"What do you mean by "I"? you mean we right?"** Asked Gargana through his mind

**"Yes of course i meant both of us, even if he did block the blow the force would have crushed him instantly."**

Just as Yusuke turned around Ichigo said,

"_Where do you think your going?"_

The voice was more raspy and Hollow-like. Yusuke slowly turned and faced Ichigo who in fact had blocked the blow, but what scared him the most was the black eyes with the yellow iris, along with a Mask with two stripes and a small hint of horns on his head. The other thing was that Ichigo had stopped the attack with his sword one handed, the ground around him was crushed so it looked like he was floating.

**"What the hell is that?"** Asked Yusuke.

_"I do not feel inclined to tell you you sick bastard."_ Ichigo replied as he pushed the scythe back to it's master before pointing Tensa Zangetsu at him, _"I intend to cut you down, and crush with is left."_

**"Oh really?"** Asked Yusuke as his Spiritual Pressure glowed a dark-gray color, **"I'd like to see you try!"** Ichigo's black Aura glowed and his Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed, 

_"Your finished, i'm putting all this into this attack."_

**"I will do so also."** They both Charged at each other and as they collided the Back and Dark-grey Auras clashed and exploded outward creating a Malestrome of Reiatsu

.

%%%%

**Rukon Area 40 Woods:**

Kokolia was surprised that Shunsui would draw his Zanpakuto, He had to admit though, he never did find out what Shunsui's power was, so he had to be careful.."You wish to fight me? After what happened to That Kuchiki?"

Shunsui said, "Compared to me, Captain Kuchiki is in the little league." Kokolia drew his Zanpakuto,

"Then you don't mind if i kill you?"

Kokolia's Spiritual Pressure enveloped the area causing Shunsui and Tsumetai to flinch.

"Shunsui, your gonna need my help."

"Nah, i can take him." Tsumetai drew his Zanpakuto anyway,

"So? I know more about him than you do."

Shunsui closed his eyes smirking, "Well now that you put it that way.." They both stood side by side, the wind seemed to move as if they were ready to fight. The same was said for Kokolia who was calmy standing againts two Captain level Soul Reapers,

"Two on one eh? Well at least the odds are fair.." Just then an explosion shook the ground and as they turned toward the source a white beam of light shot into the sky and it faded as quick as it come.

Kokolia shook his head, "Looks like Yusuke lost, Ah well, looks like his use ran out." Shunsui asked Tsumetai, "Tsumetai, since you know this guy this should be easy right?"

Tsumetai nodded, "At least the odds would be even."

%%%%

**Rukon Area 40 Inner district:**

Around the same time Tsumetai and Shunsui faced Kokolia, Byakuya, Yoruichi and Jushiro shielded their eyes from the massive explosion that erupted from the spot where Rukia and Ichigo's body's were encased in ice. As the dust and Ice landed to the ground ichigo had Rukia in his arms with Tensa Zangetsu in the other hand. The other figure was Yusuke, Though he was still in Bankai, he was fatally wounded and was barely able to stand,

**"Damn you..."** he rasped.

Rukia opened her eye and looked up at Ichigo, "Ichigo?" she asked.

He nodded before handing her to Yoruichi, who gladly held her in her arms. Ichigo faced Yusuke again,

"Now your finished."

**"Go to hell!"** He managed to get up to attack but not before six light pillars stopped him dead in his tracks. Ichigo looked behind him and understood.

Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto saying, "You have delt my pride great pain, so i'll end your life with one swift stroke." Yusuke was confused, 

**"Yeah right, how did i hurt your pride?"**

Byakuya put his sword in front of his face, "_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_ He blade turned into the blade fragments that looked like flower petals, all that Yusuke could do was stand there before eventually be slashed in multiple places. The kido shattered and Yuskue fell slowly vanishing. His voice returned to normal,

"What the hell? does this little soul reaper mean that much to you?"

Ichigo said, "Rukia's my friend, and if you had known, Rukia and i are-" He didnt get to finish his sentence when Yusuke closed his eyes as he turned into blue particles and he faded into the wind.

Rukia was on the verge of passing out when He took her from Yoruichi, Ichigo started to say something but Jushiro stopped him gesturing to Byakuya. Yoruichi looked at Byakuya, who was holding a sleeping Rukia in his arms, she then commented, "Awww, how cute."

Byakuya heard her say this and blushed slightly.

"Oh, is little Byakuya blushing?"

"Silence Wherecat." Yoruichi laughed and not long after Rukia opened her eyes noticing who was holding her then slightly blushing. Yoruichi laughed and Jushiro put his hand over his face to keep from laughing, Byakuya shook his head, "..."

Ichigo looked on, his Bankai vanishing turning his sword back into the massive cleaver blade and the regular Shinigami clothes. "Well, thats over with."

%%%%

Kokolia ducked and slashed at Tsumetai, the latter blocked and Shunsui was behind Kokolia to deliver the killing blow, but Kokolia snapped his finger and a barrier appeared blocking Shinsui's attack.

Kokolia said, "_Sokatsui_."

The kido exploded to much magitude than some of the landscape was destroyed for few hundred yards. Shunsui and Tsumetai appeared from the debris,

"Whoa, now that shows that he was a Captain, thats almost as powerful as Byakuya's Kido.." Commented Shunsui.

"Yea, Before Yamamoto founded the Academy the capatins were chosen by the central 46, Kokolia got picked cause not only did he display massive Reiatsu, he was a Master of Kido and Zanjutsu, it made him one of the most powerful captains in Soul Society, But he already decided that the soul society was his enemy, so he convinced Aku and Kaneda to join him."

"Thats actually not correct." Said the figure that walked out of the dust cloud. "If you payed attention then you would have known that Aku and Kaneda were transferred to my squad when i became captain." Kokolia stated.

"Yeah i noticed, just didnt make the connection." Said Tsumetai.

Kokolia put his sword of his shoulder, "Did you know Captain? that i was a captain before your master?" Shunsui didnt even flinch.

"So? you decided to run off into some time travel device, so your power isn't even in the same league as his, you should've stayed where you were." Shunsui stated.

Kokolia shrugged, "Just cause they defeated Yusuke it does not mean that you've won, remember, Rukia will return to us, it is her fate." Kokolia blocked an attack from Tsumetai, the ground which he stood on formed a crater, "Tsumetai, did you think you'd win by killing me?" Tsumetai was shocked that Kokolia stopped such an attack, what was worse was that Kokolia didnt even flinch, "What is it Tsumetai? Are you shocked that i'd be able to block such a weak attack?" Kokolia put his finger to Tsumetai's chest, "_Byakurai."_ Tsumetai moved enough to avoid getting hit head on, but it wasnt enough, he still got a nasty wound on his left side. "I missed.." Kokolia raised his sword and swung down.

They saw the lighting kido from afar, Jushiro asked, "Was that?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Dont worry though, though that kido was strong, i doubt it would hurt someone like Tsumetai or Shunsui bad, right now we need to let everyone know that it's safe to come out, it would take time but they should be able to rebuild."

His blade was stopped, Aku stood there with sword in hand blocking Kokolia's blade, "What do you think your doing Aku?"

"Your fun is over for now, you lost Yusuke, and now your boss wants to see you." Kokolia retraked his blade saying,

"The boss is calling, oh well, it's not like it's time for you to die yet.."

A Garganta appeared behind Aku and Kokolia, as they went in Kokolia said, "Looks like things are finally going to get interesting.." the Garganta closed and Shunsui carried Tsumetai.

**Kuchiki Manor:**

Few days later, Shunsui and Jushiro left to give their report and the current condition of Rukia Kuchiki. meanwhile Yoruichi left for the Human World, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo sitting across form eachother waiting for Orihime to finish healing Rukia. Tsumetai was having medical treatment in the fourth dvision barracks, and he recovered.

After a while, Byakuya was the first to speak, "Ichigo Kurosaki." His voice stern, Ichigo looked at him. "I thank you for saving Rukia." He said. Ichigo felt a sudden shock, Byakuya Kuchiki saying thank you? Ichigo didnt believe it at first then it was evident that Byakuya was serious, since was had his head bowed as he continued, "You have done me a great deed, by keeping my formers wife's-No, Hisana's Sister alive." He lifted his head and stared Ichigo in the eyes, "If you hadn't done so i would have broken my promise to Hisana, and i would never be able to face her again."

Ichigo nodded, "Your welcome."

"Just remember that your still just an imature brat." He added.

Ichigo's anger flared up, "Grrr..."

Byakuya hid a smile, "I can see why Rukia likes you." He said getting up, Ichigo dumbfounded tried to ask him that he meant but he already Shunpo'd away.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw the familiar healing shield of Orihime's. Orihime looked at Rukia saying, "Your awake, thats good." The shield faded as Rukia sat up,

"How long was i out?" Orihime counted fingers, "Around three days."

"how long have you been at this?"

"Captain Unohana came in the first day, she handled most of the stuff, then after a couple days She let me do the rest, stating that theres some things that she couldn't heal."

Rukia layed back down, "How long till i can move around?"

"Few more days, the possession had weakened your soul, and the fact that you were like that for a couple weeks made it weaker, so it'll be a while before your able to do anything." She sighed and looked out the window.

Ichigo heard that Rukia had woken up, but he decided not to bug her, so he went for a stroll, at least thats what he intended before Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake, along with Tsumetai ran into him, Shunsui grabbing him saying, "C'mon Ichigo, It's ime to have a drinking party."

Ichigo thrashed around, "Hell no!"

"What? can't hold your Sake?"

"Shut up!"

Soon enough though, Ichigo was as drunk as the other three, all three of them trading stories, They all walked out of the pub wobbling and drinking.

**World of the Living:**

Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin met with none other than Ichigo's father: Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin was in full Soul Reaper garb as they sat around the small table at Uahara Shoten, "Alright Urahara, whats this about?" Asked Isshin.

Kisuke took off his hat and said, "There seems to be a more troublesome matter to this organization."

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"You should hear it from the source." Someone walked into the room and sat down, he took off his hood saying,

"It took some time, but at least the being who impersonated me is long gone thanks to the Hogyoku." Kisuke then turned to the man, as did Isshin and Yoruichi.

Kisuke said, "Why dont you tell us what you found out in the past hundred years, Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen took off the cloak saying, "It's more troublesome than we thought Urahara."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Yeah thats right, Aizen's back, and what's with this 'The being impersonating me is long gone thanks to the Hogyoku'?**

**Oh and thats the end of the "Save Rukia" arc.**

**Originally this chapter was 8,000 words long, but i cut alot out of it so that i didnt bore you with details.**

**[1] It means Strike, it was the intended chapter title but i decided not to, for other reasons.  
**

**And right now i'm currently making up Chapter 20, i already know whats gonna happen, but i decided to let you readers guess, pm me with what you think will happen and i'll say who was right or close in Chapter 20.  
**


	20. Respite 1: Orhime's nightmares

**Wow, this is the first time i don't have any Smartass comments to put in, anyway,**

**Thank you all for reading my story, i also give thanks to those who reviewed and gave me tips, and i thank those, even though they like to lurk, for reading this story too.**

**Though I would have preferred more reviews in the future, it's good to know that people read this thing, heck the next big thing is having Spanish and Japanese versions of this Story.**

**Again, Thank you all for reading this Story,. now lets get on with Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Seireitei: Kuchiki Manor:**

_Orihime stood there watching as Ichigo fell from the top of the tower where __Ulquiorra in his second release form stood. Her Saten Kesshun caught him and she kept running toward Ichigo when Ulquiorra stopped her, "You cannot hope to save him, it is useless." She looked past him, _

_"Ichigo!" _

_"I told you it's-" _

_Uryu appeared from behind shotting an arrow at Him to get his attention, Orihime ran past him and ran to Ichigo's body already using Soten Kisshun to heal him.._

_After a while She noticed that the Hole in Ichigo's chest didnt heal, She wondered what she could do when one friend is dead and the other is dying, Yelling one more cry for Ichigo to save them, she looked behind her and saw a shape of a Hollow, it was blury so she couldn't tell who it was, then everything around them vanished until it was just her and the Hollow, It roared before it unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho at her.._

Orihime woke with a start, she was sweating and breathing hard, she looked around noticing it was still dark, then she remembered that Byakuya Kuchiki let her stay at his manor with Rukia while Ichigo stayed at the Squad Eleven Barracks, She didnt know what happened to Tsumetai, last thing she remembered was he went to Squad four to get healing, Orihime layed back down finding herself looking up into a pair of eyes, which shocked the hell out of her,

"Calm down Orihime!" it was Rukia, "Geez if you jump at everything you'll wear yourself out."

Orihime wiped the sweat from her face, "I cant help it if you just pop up like that!" After things calmed down Rukia asked,

"Was it another Nightmare?"

Orihime nodded, "It was when Ichigo turned into that Momster.."

Rukia knew about Ichigo dying and becoming a Hollow, She also knew another thing, _'It's been two years since then, but ever sonce then she's been having nightmares.'_ She thought. Orihime looked tired, but it didnt seem that she wanted to go back to sleep. "I'll stay if you want Orihime." Rukia said.

Orihime jumped and stuttered, "W-well uh...T-that's okay! you dont need to do that!"

Rukia put her hand on Orihime's shoulder, "It's okay, i had a nightmare too."

"R-really?"

Rukia nodded, "I bet that if we sleep now we wont have nightmares."

Orihime nodded quickly, "O-okay!"

When they fell asleep, Orihime didnt have more nightmares, but one thought crossed her mind, _'Would he have really killed me if __Ulquiorra didnt stop him?'_

**~~HHHH~~**

Later that morning Orihime was asked to go to the Squad four barracks, on her way there Mayuri Kurotsuchia ppeared from the wall, "Hello my dear, i've come to sak if you've finally decided to become my experiment yet?" She backed up until she came into contact with a wall, "Dont worry, it will be painless.." he brought out a syirenge, "Now come here.."

He appeared in front of her and thrusted the needle toward her causing her to close her eyes. "Yeesh, when are you gonna stop this nonsense Mayuri?" Orihime opened her eyes and Captain Kyoraku had grabbed Mayuri's wrist, "Unless you want that Kurosaki Boy to kill you."

Mayuri pulled away, "How dare you.."

"Just give it a rest." he said.

Nanao appeared, "I'd listen if i were you Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Dont you dare talk to me that way-AGH!" Shunsui used kido sending Mayuri flying a few meters, "Never threaten Women, Mayuri."

Mayuri growled, "Damn you.." with that he vanished.

Kyoraku turned to Orihime apologizing, "Sorry about that Inoue-san, he's just crazy thats all, being the head of the R&D and he doens't know how to do things without killing people." He pulled his hat down, "Say, wanna go somewhere?" that earned a slap from his Vice-Captain "Oww.."

"Captain we're suppose to escort Inoue-san to squad four, and i hardly think she'd go somewhere with you."

Orihime just stood there with a nervous smile and sighing a little, "Um...I'm suppose to go to Squad four.."

"Oh whoops sorry, got a little carried away." he motioned for her to grb on to him, "If you walk it'll be all day before you get there." Reluctantly she grabbed hold of him and they vanished.

**~~HHH~~**

Very little time had passed before they reached the squad four barracks, which Hanataro met them saying, "H-hello again Inoue-san, this way, captain Unohana is waiting for you." Hanataro led her to the Captains quarters and left her,

Unohana was doing something then looked up smilling, "Hello, Miss Inoue. Now, come with me."

Orihime walked next to her before asking, "Um, what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Your nightmares are getting worse, right?" Orihime stared at the ground and nodded, "Yes, i dont know, but, they keep getting worse..."

Unohana stared at Orihime, _'She has been having nightmares for two years, everyday they get worse...'_ She handed her something, "These should help you sleep better, it is a special drug that has simular effects to a Dream catcher, except this works for real."

Orihime took it and said, "Thank you, Unohana-san.." she left.

Someone appeared from behind saying, "You sure this will work?"

Unohana nodded, "it'll help with her dreams, and keep her Reiatsu hidden. She should be safe for now."

Shunsui tipped his hat, "You also made preperations for her to stay at Urahara-san's place?"

She nodded, "We dont know what this Organization is planning, but we need to be ready, unless we'll have another situation like Rukia Kuchiki."

Shunsui nodded knowingly, "Lets hope we're just overreacting..."

**~~HHH~~**

**Next day:**

Ichigo said, "Orihime, lets go." Orihime nodded and waved at Rukia before entering the gate. Jushiro asked Shunsui about Kokolia, which he replied, "He's really powerful, even though he skipped through time, it's like Fighting someone who was alot older than you, like a certain Old Man we know." He nodded toward Yamamoto before continuing, "Neither Me or Tsumetai Released our swords in the fight, he didn't release either and it felt like fighting Old Yama for a moment there, which means we shouldn't underestimate him."

Jushiro watched as the Senkai closed then asked, "Didn't Tsumetai get an offer about being a Captain of Division Five?"

Shunsui nodded, "Uh-huh, he turned it down."

"Why?"

"He said that Being a Captain once is enough, he didnt plan on beng one for long anyway."

"I see.."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Short Chapter i know, not much is going to happen in the next Couple Chapters, but sooner or later i'll have the next Arc thought of..**

**At some point in time one of the short Chapters will have a list of People with their Shikai/Bankai, no descriptions will be in it.**


	21. Respite 2: News from an Old Enemy

**Bwhahaha! I'm going to bore you with Short Chapters for a while until i can come up with a new Arc to start on, so bear with me while i lead you all into dispair.**

**Anyway, next couple chapters are almost the same, length-wise anyway, enjoy.**

**Another thing is that these short Chapters are playing into the next arc so you have to read them in order to get it when i finally comes.**

* * *

**Karakura Town: Urahara Shoten:**

Isshin, Yoruichi and Tessai were shocked about what was taking place, "Though it's not certain, but i believe that this Abduction is a ruse set up by this Organization to hide their real plan." Said Aizen.

Isshin corssed his arms, "And this is where That thing comes in huh?"

Aizen nodded, "Yes, the Machine will overrun the Soul Society destroying everything in it's path." Kisuke was deep in thought, Yoruichi closed her eyes while Tessai shook his head. "However, this monster they plan on unleashing isnt even complete, and i believe that it'll be quite a while before they unseal it." Aizen concluded. Isshin spoke up,

"So i guess we have to thank your Kyoka Suigetsu for this?" Aizen nodded,

"My Zanpakuto's Hypnosiss is flawless, I had used it in front of some, bit not all have seen it, like this Kokolia and Aku."

"So you found this place how again?" Asked Yoruichi.

"I was once a member, thats how most of them are under my Spell, Kokolia and Aku and Kaneda appeared later on, i didnt have time to use my Hypnosiss on them..." Then Aizen said, "What they did to the Kaneda was have him eat Hollows to gain power, i fear that he was only a prototype, the Machine they plan to awaken is simular to what Kaneda was, i also have clarified that Kokolia has also used this method, but they still have a ways to go." Kisuke finally spoke,

"Hollowfication without any special things.."

"Exactly"

Kisuke thought a moment before continuing, "Well, we wont find out anything here, Mr. Aizen, you need to gather more intel for us." Aizen nodded.

They felt familiar Spritual Pressures underneath the shop, "I think it would be wise to leave before they see you." Kisuke said to Aizen. He nodded before vanishing completely.

"How'd he do that?" Asked Isshin.

"That Cloak he has can open a Garganta to get away faster." Kisuke said with a smile.

Few moments passed when they heard,

"Hey Mr. Hat'n Clogs, we're back." Said Ichigo was he, Orihime and Tsumetai walked into the room, Ichigo eyed his father for a second before saying,

"Whats going on here?"

Kisuke pulled out his fan, "Nothing, we were just having tea."

Tsumetai wondered who the Soul Reaper sitting with the three was, he saw Ichigo look at the man before asking what was going on

"Your father and I were talking about the past, which i'm sure you already know about?" Said Kisuke. Ichigo nodded, there was a moment of silence before Isshin stood saying,

"Well, better get going, See you later Urahara, we'll discuss the Matter later." Isshin left without a word.

Kisuke turned to Ichigo, who had Orihime standing behind him, "Mr. Kurosaki, i'm guessing you've rescued Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo nodded. "Good, so tell me how it went." He suggested. Ichigo and Orihime sat down at the small table, Tsumetai had followed Isshin saying,

"I'm gonna leave too, You guys can catch up." Ichigo nodded before turning to Kisuke,

"First i wanna ask you Kisuke, Did you know that Rukia would be captured?" Urahara pulled out is fan waving it back and forth innocently,

"Now why would i know that? If i did know, then i would have brought her here the second i knew." Ichigo got annoyed by the 'Lowly-Merchant-Line' Kisuke was displaying and was about to say something but Kisuke got to it first, he looked like he was being serious, "But as much as i would love to say anything i just dont have the heart, Haha."

Then he said "But one more thing, Inoue-san." Orihime answered,

"Yes?"

"I would prefer that you stay here for the summer, you live alone and i cant guarrentee that they wont come after you, so the room that you used when the Bounts is ready for you." Orihime smiled nodding,

"Thank you Urahara-san."

He turned to Ichigo, "I suggest that you stay alert for a while, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo nodded. "Also, i already informed Chad and Ishida-san about this, so this shouldn't be a problem." Ichigo nodded a left without a word.

Kisuke turned to Orihime asking, "So, you sure you wanna do this?" Orihime nodded,

"It's been two years, i wanna at least find out if it worked." Kisuke nodded,

"I should have it ready for you tomorrow, Yoruichi will go with you."

"Thank you."

**==hhh==**

When she left the room Yoruichi came in saying, "You know it didnt work." she said.

"*sigh* This is the least we could do, even though her nightmares are getting more real by the month, at least we could help her out." he said.

"Yeah, i guess something like that traumatized her enough so that the nightmares continued as long as they have." She said.

* * *

**Like i said, this'll play into something in the future arc, so i hope you can find out whats going on before it happens.**

**a/n: This is the date when this was written: 5/25/10.**

**This is just for reference for later on. Also this chapter was longer than expected..dammit..**


	22. Respite 3: Kokolia and Aku's New Plan

**be warned: This Chapter does have significance for the coming Story Arc, what it's problem is that it slows down the story and possibly reveals too much on whats going to happen. But anyway new chapter  
**

**No, that does not mean i'm gonna bore you with short stories forever. maybe..**

**I should do this: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hueco Mundo: Kokolia's Fortress:**

Kokolia and Aku walked through a long hallway that soon led the a staircase leading downward,

"They are not happy with you, Kokolia." Started Aku. "I mean, Kaneda dying from that Experiment, And since Yusuke died we lost Rukia Kuchiki.." Kokolia kept walking,

"It's only natural that people die when preforming experiments such as these, though i will admit that the loss of Yusuke, is a Blow to this Organization.." Aku nodded,

"Well before we came, it was already a few months when we heard that a Sosuke Aizen of the Arrancar Division died a couple years back, we dont even know what he looked like, but there was a shady character that no one pays mind to, they act like theres nothing wrong, and yet he has no division that he's in charge of."

"I agree that he's kinda weird, but they see him as a member and we should not question it." Kokolia stated.

"Yeah, i guess.." The man who they were speaking of walked by them in a cloak heading the other way.

**==hhh==**

The Leader of the Organization met with Kokolia and Aku, "I see another project has been lost, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Our research, though two projects concerning it failed, We have finally found something of interest.." he crushed an item he had and it turned to dust, He saw a Human Girl.

"What is the point if this?" He asked.

"This would be that Human that a deceased member, Sosuke Aizen, had taken because of what this Girl possessed." Kokolia stated.

"Which is What exactly?"

"The Healing power she has is what Aizen stated was 'Rejection of Phenomina', which in some cases mean that She can Reject anything that happened to her subject, Even bring back limbs or rebuild an entire body that was destroyed."

"So what your saying is.."

Kokolia nodded finishing, "This Girl can help us in alot of ways." The leader though for a moment.

Kokolia said, "We still have the Corpse of someone to prove this Theory." He opened his eyes saying,

"Do as you wish, but be warned, if this fails as well I will have no choice but to reprimand you." Kokolia bowed before He and Aku left the room.

**==hhh==**

"Quite interesting wouldn't you say?" Said the Man in the cloak once Kokolia and Aku walked out.

"This does not concern you, you would be wise to stay out of the way." Said Aku.

The man said, "I know about that Girl." Kokolia and Aku looked at Each other, "Oh really?"

"I just ask one thing from you."

"And that is?"

"I want to show you my zanpakuto release."

"Done." The man walked into the Leaders room, "Is this wise?" Asked Aku.

"Dont worry, it's not like he can do much..."

**==hhh==**

The Leader sat across from the cloaked man, "So, thats it then?" The Man nodded,

"As soon as She left her Reiatsu vanished completely, it'll be some time before we can accuratly pinpoint where she is.."

"So your saying what now?"

"That it is possible that she can hide her reiatsu so that even we cant sense it." The leader closed his eyes looking down, "Then we have no choice but to wait and see what devolops.."

**==hhh==**

Hours later the Cloaked man, along with Aku and Kokolia stood in a large area, "So, please demonstrate your powers.." Said Kokolia.

The man drew his zanpakuto holding it up, "Deceive them, Akoyk Ustegius**[1]**." he dropped the zankaputo and it stuck into the ground. "Thats it?" Asked Aku.

The Man nodded, "Why dont you try to attack me?" Aku looked at Kokolia and he nodded,

Aku charged forward slashing at the man, , "You really think that you could survive my Zanpakuto?" The Man looked at the slash on his chest noticing that

"Interesting, so your Zanpakuto can freeze anything from the inside out huh?" The Man turned facing Aku, who was surprised that the man could move, "It's not bad at all." Kokolia stood there with his arms crossed,

_'His zanpakuto allows him to survive against attacks like that? The scary thing this that he was also able to deduce Aku's power just from one attack..He's good.'_ as if reading his mind, the man said, "No, my Zanpakuto does not do anything as pathetic as that.." The man dissolved into mist shocking both of them, before appeared behind Aku with his back toward him, "My zanpakuto allows me to use the water in the air to create illusions." Kokolia appeared behind him slashing down his back, but it turned into mist also.. "What the hell?"

"Like i told you, It's flawless.."

The man held up an exact version of himself, "I'm going to dispel my Zanpakuto and you can tell me what you think. Deceive them, Akoyk Ustegius." The image vanished revealing his Zanpakuto. Aku was dumbfounded, and Kokolia was suddenly interested,

"Not bad at all.." _'This could get very interesting..'_

The man took off his hood revealing a purple haired man with a tattoo of a XIII on his neck, "I'm Nezia Ekosos**[2]**, Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Sooooo, it's not really short, but it's not long boring chapter, but it has a deal with next Arc, stay tuned.  
**

**I'mma gonna put in the dates that i wrote these so that you'll know that i already wrote them ahead of time, it's mainly cause what i'm going to start doing. details in the next chapter or authors note.**

**Imma also having a little quiz, only two questions right now but here ya go.**

**[1] What is ****Akoyk Ustegius****'s true power?  
**

**[2] Who is ****Nezia Ekosos?**

**Winners will be displayed in the next chapter, really, you have to at least try to guess. just push the little button at the bottom of the page please.**

**Push the nice button below.**

**\/  
**


	23. Respite 4: Orhime's Silent Guardian

**Nothing smart-ass to say here either...damn.**

**Ichigo: "Why is Orihime having nightmares for?"**

**Me: "You waited..*counting*.. three chapters to ask that?"**

**Ichigo: *nods***

**Me: "You dont remember Hueco Mundo?"**

**Ichigo: (looks down) "Yeah but.."**

**Rukia: (knocks Ichigo on the head) "Your an Idiot.."**

**Ichigo: "Me? I thought he said that he wasnt going to-ACK"**

**Me: (innocent face) "Who wants KFC?"**

**Rukia: "I do!"**

**Me: "Lets continue on with the Respite filler."**

**

* * *

**

**Human World:**

He stood on air, masking his Reiatsu, His eyes closed. For the last two years he watched her, when she came back from the soul society few days before, he still watched her. The owner of the Shack she was staying at was aware of his presence, and the owner told him that he didnt mind, at least it makes his job easier. The Arrancar put his hand to his chest where his Hollow hole was, _'Kisuke Urahara, your hiding something..Otherwise you wouldn't let someone like me watch Her.'_ He stayed above the Urahara Shoten remembering what Kisuke Said..

_*flashback few days ago*_

_He sat down at a table, though he wore a cloak, you could still see the Arrancar Uniform he wore, Kisuke Urahara sat saying, "I hate to push things on you, but unfortunantly i could only ask you." _

_"You are aware that My name should not be used?" Asked the Arrancar. Kisuke nodded, _

_"Yes yes, but there is something that i want you to do." _

_"Which is?" Kisuke stood, _

_"Follow me."_

_He followed Kisuke to a room where he said, "Take a look." He told him. The Arrancar opened the door slowly and breathed a silent, "Why?" _

_"You know full well why." said Kisuke, "Miss Inoue might be in danger, so when she's not here i need you to watch her, I didnt tell Mr. Kurosaki to because i need to keep this quiet as possible." _

_The Arrancar knew what he meant, but the thought left his mind, "I will do it, but dont think i'm going to like this.." Kisuke then said, _

_"I didnt want to say this but, you've been watching her for two years correct?" The Arrancar stiffened, "Dont worry, i didnt say anything, in fact thats what gave me the idea for you to watch her."_

_*End Flashback*_

The Arrancar broke from his train of thought when the sun was in the air, He looked down to see Orihime leaving the shop, she then did something that almost caught him off guard, She looked into the sky just after he vanished appearing on top of a building behind the shop, He saw that she was looking at the spot where he was before, He saw her shack her head and walked off to her school. He thought to himself, _'Almost ruined it for a second..'_ Though he was wearing a cloak to keep people from knowing who he was, it would be strange to see some one standing on air above them, watching them, if fact it would scare the shit out of anyone.

He calmly walked a good distance behind her, people didn't see him, and if they did they didn't pay any mind, He saw her freeze just before she looked behind her he vanished again into a tree, he heard her sighing saying, "Huh, i could have sworn that some one was following me.."

"Hey Orihime!"

"Oh Tatsuki!" He watched as she greeted her friend.

**==hhh==**

"So Orihime, where were you the last few weeks?" Asked Tatsuki, "does it have anything to do with those Shinigami?" Orihime froze before remebering that she could see them too, "Oh, no not really, heh heh.."

"You can tell me you know." Before Orihime said anything Tatsuki looked at the tree where she thought someone was watching them.

**==hhh==**

He froze, he didnt know that he would be caught off guard like that, no it was impossible, but the Human turned like she didn't see anything and conversed with Orihime while walking, '_Almost caught, though i find it surprising that i didnt expect that, but i wasnt seen, i know that she could have..'_ He maintained his distance from them until he saw a certain orange haired teen, '_Well, at least they dont worry at school..'_ He stayed away from the School, but still watched her from a distance, since he found a spot that he could see her from a window, he closed his eyes thinking why he would stay around...

**==hhh==**

Orihime glanced out the window and saw someone in some kind of cloak in the distance, Who it was she didnt know, she didnt feel any Reiatsu from him so she assumed that it was just a lonely person, but something tugged at her mind, '_I thought that i saw something vanish when i looked up at Urahara Shoten.. But for the past couple days it feels like some one is watching me...Today isnt any different..I wonder what it could be..'_

**==hhh==**

In fact, He was watching her since the morning after she got back, good thing that she didnt notice that that same someone stayed in the same building, '_Thats right, in exchange for watching her, I would have to stay at Urahara's place for a while...'_ Good thing he wakes up before dawn.. Or else it would be bad, other then the other guy who appeared few days ago.

* * *

**Me: "The persons name in this chapter is classified till later okay?"**

**Ichigo: "Who is it?"**

**Me: "No one you know..."*grins***

**Ichigo: "Hey no fair!"**

**Me: Kinda funny that you didnt ask about the other guy.."**

**Cloaked man: It would be better if i wasn't known for now.  
**


	24. Respite 5: Ichigos training

**SPOILER ALERT: Okay, this is being written the day after the new Bleach Chapter, 405 came out, for those of you who have not read it yet do NOT read tthis Chapter for it contains spoilers to the highest degree, for those of you who HAVE read Chapter 405 then your fine.**

**That is the only warning i have for this Chapter, your one of the ones who hasnt read Bleach 405 and read this chapter, well i wont stop you from reading this segment of the Respite Filler but i was just warning you.**

**Note: There is a note at the bottom of the chapter, read it please.**

**

* * *

**

**Urahara Shoten: Training grounds:**

_Few days later:_

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" the blue wave hit it's target, but it didnt fully destroy it. "Your getting a little better.." Someone said sarcasticly then Ichigo turned yelling,

"Hey give me at least a few pointers Old Man! The thing you have is massive!" Yelled Ichigo. For the last couple years Ichigo's Father, Isshin Kurosaki, has been training his son how to perfect the Getsuga Tensho, so far, it hasnt gone well..

"Two years and you haven't yet been able to solidify the getsuga tensho, you have the power and speed, but it's not solid enough.." Said Isshin.

"Well if you'd just show me how to solidfy it then i wouldn't be facing this problem!" screamed Ichigo.

"Ichigo, i told you before we started traning.." Isshin started, "That it takes a while to solidify an attack as powerful as the Final Getsuga..." Isshin drew his Zanpakuto, "Once you have trained enough, sometime down the road you will be able to utilize the full power of the Getsuga Tensho..." He swung his zanpakuto and a blue wave smaller than Ichigo's flew onto a target, when it collided an explosion much larger than Ichigo's Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho appeared, when the debris settled Ichigo gasped at the amount of damage was done.

Isshin sheathed his Zanpakuto saying, "That is my normal Getsuga, the Final Getsuga is much more powerful." Isshin faced his son, "In order for you to fully master the Final Getsuga Tensho, we are gonna half to train harder." Isshin appeared right in front if Ichigo, "By beating it into you.."

Isshin's zanpakuto missed Ichigo's face by only centimeters, Ichigo jumped back with zangetsu ready but Isshin was behind him, "Your a little faster.." Ichigo blocked his father's attack, "Your a little better.." he pushed Ichigo away, "But you still have a long way.." Isshin appeared behind Ichigo to attack but Ichigo somehow dodged it.

Amused, Isshin asked, "So, your getting better at dodging.." Isshin kicked Ichigo into several rock hills. Ichigo thought to himself, _'Geez, he doesn't let up! How strong is he for real?'_

"Never drop your guard, Ichigo.." before he knew it, he was flicked by a finger and was sent to the ground.

"Damn it.."

Isshin stood at the edge of the crater, "You relied too much on your Bankai for your strength, you need to get stronger while in Shikai if you ever hope for your Bankai to be stronger." Just then someone clapped,

"Not bad, though i wish that you two didnt ruin my training grounds.." Isshin looked where the voice was,

"That's saying alot from the guy who used this place to turn someone back into a Shinigami, Urahara.." Kisuke Urahara waved his hand, "C'mon, that wasnt nearly as messy!" Ichigo sweat-dropped,

_'Messy my ass, he tried to kill me..'_

In truth, ichigo learned before training that his father can also use Getsuga Tensho, but when he found out that his getsuga was only not even half as powerful as his fathers, he learned that he could master it to the same degree.

"Well, you two have been down here for two days straight and i havent been getting any sleep, plus i believe that you have a clinic to run huh, Isshin?" he said. Isshin suddenly vanished, leaving a battered Ichigo and a grinning Kisuke.

Ichigo asked, "Were we really down here for two days?" Kisuke hid a grin behind his fan, "Not really, but it is fun to watch him go.." Ichigo sweat-dropped, _'Okay they are both strange..'_

**==hhh==**

**Kuroskai House:**

Even though there wanst anyone dying for anything, Isshin ignored his son the rest of that day filling 'Paper Work', or so he said, in fact he was just thinking of a new way to beat the snot out of Ichigo when he wasnt looking. But today was quiet, but Ichigo felt some sort of presence that he couldnt place, it felt strong but it wasnt at all, but he later forgot about it noting that it was nothing to worry about.

**==hhh==**

**Above Karakura Town:**

Aku Shuhei stood on air, trying to sense the human girl that had extordinary powers. He stood several hundred feet away from the Humans house, he didnt feel any other Reiatsu, but he was being careful, "Just here to get the girl, what a pain.." Little did he know that someone was watching over the same Human he was looking for.

* * *

**Okay, the filler is ending in the next chapter, good thing i waited to put in those other chapters, this one might not even go in for a couple weeks at best.**

**The time i wrote this will be shown below, thats just to keep from being confusing okay?**

Zeke5000,

5/27/10.

**Note: the filler is planned to end in chapter 29, so ignore the part about it ending next chapter. **

This was edited 6/9/10.**  
**


	25. Repsite 6: Strangers at Urahara's

**Okay okay, might as well tell you the importance of this Filler, One: I cant figure out what to do for the new Arc. Two: I'm kinda writing it as we speak. and Three: Until i can find out what to call the next Arc it'll be put on hold till at least Chapter 30.**

**Oops, gave too much information...Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Karakura Town:(10:00pm)**

Aku Shuhei still looked for the Human Girl, but since his informant told him that She and the Shinigami Ichigo left the Soul Society, but since then he hasnt sensed her at all, even though his informant sent him the girl's Reiatsu sample, he hasnt got a good reading. '_We know what her reiatsu signature is, but i haven't sensed it since i got here, and to make matters worse it's like someone knew that we would be looking for her..'_ he dismissed the idea of a leak within the Organization, but it still didnt feel right. Putting this aside, Aku opened a Garganta to return to Hueco Mundo.

Someone had watched Aku go into the Garganta, after that he got up from an alley to give the report, _'Looks like that Shinigami was right...'_ Aside from him, there was another person watching after Orihime Inoue. The Cloaked man turned walking away, his pale hands in his pockets and vanished.

**==hhh==**

**Urahara Shoten:(11:30pm)**

The cloaked man came in the shop seeing Urahara, the former captain was expecting him. "So how did it go?" He asked. the cloaked man sat down,

"On top of watching over Inoue, which i suppose is sleeping right now, I found that your suspisions are correct, They are looking for her."

Urahara sighed, "Good thing that we planned ahead, those pills that i gave to Captain Unohana worked very well in hiding Miss Inoue's Reiatsu, they also did their majic of helping her sleep." the man shook his head,

"Sooner or later they will find her, and you know that."

they suddenly heard a crash and a cry, they looked toward the door to a hallway and Orihime came out half alseep, noticing that Urahara was metting with someone she blushed, "Oh ah..I-I was just getting a glass of water! hahah..hm." she put her hand behind her head laughing lightly, both men just stared.

Orihime had heard someone talking and decided to go check it out, but she didnt expect to trip over something and make noise, so she had to think of a excuse for being up so late. She noticed that the man Kisuke was speaking to was wearing a cloak and a hood covered his head so she couldn't see her face. "Umm, who are you?" She asked. Kisuke butted in,

"This guy followed you here."

the man looked sharply at Urahara and Orihime blushed so much that her face almost went Beat red, "Oh um.." trying to fix it Urahara said,

"Dont worry, he isnt a stalker, i met him couple days ago and asked him if he wanted to stay here." Orihime realized that she didnt even notice that the man was here this whole time,

"Oh uh.." she started.

"Oh dont worry about it Inoue-san, if it makes you feel better he didn't know that you were here until he followed you here." that made Orihime blush more until the cloaked man said without looking at her,

"It is hardly anything to get worked up on, _Woman_."

suddenly when he said that Orihime paled like she saw a ghost, '_The way he said that..'_ she thought.. Urahara broke the ice,

"Sorry about that Inoue-san, this guy calls every girl a woman, Mr Reffihs, would you please refrain calling this young lady like you do to other girls?" the man nodded,

"I apologize, Miss Inoue, i'm afraid that my manners are not very polite." his tone was different from whom she was thinking about, _'The way he said that..it was almost like he was him..'_ Orihime broke from her thoughts when Urahara said, "It's getting very late, I think we should go to bed now." Orihime nodded quickly, but not before getting some water then going to bed, _'I have to find out who he is...'_ she thought. She went into her room.

When she left Kisuke said, "You Realize that she'll try to see you." the man nodded slightly, "Does it bother you?" asked Urahara.

The man shook his head, "If she does, then i would simply put her to sleep." Urahara stood,

"Well, just dont overdue it, i need her to help out tomorrow." he yawned, "G'nite." the man nodded,

_'I almost slipped with the Woman comment, that would be a problem..'_ he stood and headed to his room, when he walked by Orihime's room the door was slightly ajar revealing long orange hair and grey eyes.

**12:30 pm:**

She hid herself so that he wouldnt notice her until she followed him to his room, outside his door she waited for a while before she jumped when he opened the door asking, "Yes?"

When She was at a loss for words he decided that he would let her in for now, he knew the reason why she was here, so he decided to play along before knocking her out. "Well, say something." catching her breath she said,

"I just wanna ask you something." without responding he let her in saying,

"It's very late, and i think that Urahara-san wanted you to help him out for a while." she stuttered,

"W-well, i was wondering how you know Mr Urahara." The man who was still had his head covered in his cloak said coldly,

"That is none of your concern."

"Sorry.."

they sat there for a while and Orihime asked, "Why arent you taking off your robe?" he stiffened at the question,

"Thats none of your concern." '_He acts just like him, even his tone..'_ She thought. she suddenly felt a thump on the back of her neck, all she remembered was seeing green eyes before passing out.

He didnt bother to move her to her room, he just layed her down and he left her alone. Only showing his feet, he took off the cloak and put it over her before leaving, outside his door he was met by another, who's face was covered by a cloak, "Are you sure you should have done that?" he asked. the man in white who's head was blocked by a wall said, "I have no intention of revealing my self." he then left.

the cloaked man shook his head, "I hope you know what your doing..."

* * *

**I guess i might've gave away too much information on who it was..oh well...guess that makes me stupid...**

**Also another twist in the story, who is the man wearing white? and who is the other Cloaked man staying at Urahara's?**

**you might guess who the first guy is but the second guy is a surprise hehehe..**

**Made: 5/26/10**

**Edited: 6/11/10  
**


	26. Respite 7: The Dilemma

**Okay, just letting you all know (including you lurkers), that i will be taking a leave for three weeks (or 19 days whatever.), So i'll try to the best of my ability to bring you chapters and whatnot.**

**NOTE: I'm going to start publishing my chapters at least Once a week, this will not effect the story, of [possible i'll release at least Two chapters a week. The reason behind this action is cause i write Four chapters in a 13 hour period, if i release once a week with the rest of the Respite chapters, then by the time (hopefully) that i'm done with the filler i'll would have four weeks worth of chapters.**

**But sometimes i suffer writers block and cant figure out what to write, so i would have a minimum of 14 chapters done by the time the Filler is over if i post a chapter once a week.**

**This will also give you time to review the older chapters before the next chapter comes out, i'm thinking of Wednesday around the time the new bleach chapters come out**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO I JUST CANT! oh and Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. Only new characters belong to me.**

**Note: I'm on it right now, i just have the time to post this so it'll be two weeks till the next one is one.**

XXX

**

* * *

**

**Urahara's Shop: Next Morning:**

Orihime woke suddenly screaming, "Ulquiorra!" sweat and tears poured down her face and she put herself into a fetal position with her knees to her chest sobbing, moments later Yoruichi came in and knelt next to her holding her in her arms, "Shh, It's okay Orihime..." Yoruichi looked up at Urahara who had just walked in and shook her head saying, "The dreams are getting worse Kisuke."

He nodded, "But those pills should have worked unless..."

"Unless what?" "Unless she forgot to take them last night." He said bluntly,

"Or it could be worse than we thought...How many more days till School ends?" he asked.

"Three, but it'll be two since Orihime is a mess right now, could you call her school and tell them that Orihime isnt feeling well today?" She said. He nodded,

"I'll also contact Isshin and have give Inoue-san some medical treatment.." when he left Yoruichi picked her up when she heard Orihime muttering something admist the tiny sobs,

"Dont worry Orihime, it'll be fine." Yoruichi looked at a cloaked man who was in the door way and he said, "He left his cloak for her." Yoruichi looked down seeing the cloak, "Yes, looks like we know that she didnt take her Dream Pill." "She stayed up last night." he said. Yoruichi looked at her then back at him, "Let Him know that he can take his cloak back okay?" He nodded as Yoruichi passed him with Orihime in her arms.

After she left her turned his head saying, "I left a little while ago, the Organization has spies in this World, but since this happened we dont have to worry." the other man walked into the room putting his cloak back on as the other man finished, "They also have spies within the Soul Society, and taking her to Hueco Mundo is out of the question, since they might be there." He sat down in the room, "The Enemy has all three worlds under close watch, it's like a noose tightening." The other man asked,

"What could they want with a Girl?"

"Urahara told me what happened to her two years ago, i have to say that i know someone who would be in the same position as her..."

**==hhh==**

**Elsewhere:**

"ACHOO!"

"You okay Kiyone?" Asked Tsumetai. She nodded rubbing her nose,

"It's nothing, someone must be talking about me somewhere.."

"Who the hell would want to talk about you?" a foot planted in his face,

"Shut up you bastard.."

"I thought you hated swearing?" A fist connected with His face sending him into a ledge.

"Geez, you guys always like this?" someone said. She turned seeing the Quincy named Uryu and the human Chad. She sighed,

"Unfortunantly he's aways like this, i mean c'mon! He used to stalk me to no end!" They both sweat dropped and she kept taking,

"I remember that he used to-" Tsumeati covered her mouth saying, "Do you really need to spat stuff out like that Kiyone?" she bit him and knocked him out, "Oops, reflex.." Ishida and Sado sweat dropped sighing..

**==hhh==**

**Kurosaki Clinic:**

"Where are you going dad?" asked Ichigo. "Gotta house call. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" he said. Ichigo looked at the clock before leaving saying, "Since when did you get house calls?"

"Since I just got the call fool!" his dad shouted. Ichigo shook his head.

**==hhh==**

**Karakura High:**

"I-CHI-GO!" someone shouted before meeting Ichigo's arm,

"Hey Keigo whats up?" he said before walking in the class room being followed in by someone else,

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Tatsuki." suddenly Tatsuki's cell went off, she answered, "Hello?" she listened, "Okay...Okay..I'll be there.." She hung up, "Sorry guys, gotta go somewhere." she walked off.

''Whats up with her?" Keigo suddenly appeared asking, "Where'd you go Ichigo? Oh wait dont tell me...YOU WENT PARTYING WITHOUT ME? WHAT THE HELL WHY DO I ALWAYS GET LEFT OUT?"

"Shut up Keigo, i didnt go to a party, i had to go somewhere to do some work." Keigo seemed to not believe him but understood, "Oh really?" Ichigo just walked by him to his desk. sighing,

'_I found out that Keigo, Mizurio, Tatsuki and few other people know about the Soul Reapers and Hollows couple years ago, so Keigo knows what i meant, so he stayed his normal idiotic self..'_

"Okay class before we start.." Began Miss Ochi, "Orihime Inoue is sick today so she wont be here, i got the call from a doctor few minuits ago." Ichigo's eyes widened,

'_So that was the 'House Call' he was talking about.. I'll asked Hat n' Clogs later..'_ He thought.

**==hhh==**_-:-_

**Urahara's Shop:**

"All she needs is rest and she should be fine.." Stated Isshin.

"But?" Kisuke Incuired.

"The nightmare seemed to have had a very physical effect on her... Right now i gave her a vaccine simular to your pill, so she nneds to sleep and after she wakes make sure she takes those pills, I'm going to find out what could be causing this, She shouldnt have the same nightmares for two years, I'm going to ask your friend back there some questions." Kisuke nodded,

"Please do, She is suffering, but sooner or later depending of the result she souldnt have those dreams anymore soon." Isshin gathered his medical bag,

"I guess the Organization is looking for her, your other guest said that they have spies in Soul Society and Here, so we need to know how to cure her nightmares before they find her."

"I agree." They left the room leaving a sleeping Orihime, Yoruichi sat in a corner watching her.

"It got worse did it?" Tsumetai asked Isshin as he walked out into the hall,

"Yeah, she managed to say that it felt so real she could still remember the fear..." answered Isshin.

"I'm sure you already know that They are looking for her?" He asked. Isshin nodded,

"It can't be helped..I guess it's only a matter of time.." Just then a girl in in a school uniform came in painting, She asked, "Is she alright?" Isshin nodded,

"She just needs some sleep." She walked up to him and asked, "They got worse did they?" Isshin nodded. "Thank you..." She ran to the back of the store.

Tsumetai pointed and Isshin nodded, "Yeah, she can see you." Tsumetai sat down, "Kiyone went back to the Royal Realm.." when he mentioned it Isshin flinched, "Whats going on?" he asked.

"I dont know, neither does she, it must have something to do with the Spy she mentioned."

"Spy?"

"Yes, appearently the Orginization has a Spy within the Royal Realm."

"That's going to be a head scratcher.." Tsumetai then walked to the door,

"I've found five spy's in Karakura town so far, they are getting desperate." he said before vanishing.

Kisuke had just come into the room, "You want to find out about that Spy Isshin?" he asked.

"I'll ask Hikfune about it later..."

"She's here?" asked Kisuke.

"Yeah, she came down here when the Rukia mess came in."

"Where is she?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." Isshin wispered in his ear and started walking out the door. Kisuke put his fan over his face, "So She's there huh?" he said to himself, "Hey, One of the Royal guard is here, you know anything about this?" He asked the cloaked man behind him,

"Yeah, Kiyone left then She came, the spy is making them nerveuse."

"Three days till Summer break.. is there a place we can hide her?" the man shook his head,

"The Organization has spies everywhere, this is the only safe place." Kisuke sighed,

"Well, this is going to be troublesome.."

* * *

XXXXXXXX

**Now the Royal Guard is around and Active...What will become of Orihime since there's no place to hide?**


	27. Respite 8: Las Noches Ruins andPoker?

**Oi Oi Oi...Imma getting bored...Never thought that this would take to long to make four chapters, well once this is done there are two more to go then the Filler ends finally, i already have chapter 30 wrote out. So it wont be long, but it's gonna be a while before it comes(sorry for making you all wait so long)**

**Anyway...Lets get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Tite Kubo owns them. Minus the ones i made.**

**Note: This is during the last chapter so dont get confused.**

**NOTICE: This chapter was finished today and i/m back from my trip. sooner or later more chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Hueco Mundo: Ruins of Las Noches:**

"It sure is Nostalgic being here..." muttered Renji.

Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon, Omaeda, **[1]**Neliel and Grimmjow wandered through the halls of Las Noches, or what was left of it.

What was left of it was the artifical sky had crumbled letting the darkness of Hueco Mundo enter it, most of the dome was gone, the main palace was in shambles. Outside within Las Noches Hollows ran rampant as if there was nothing to do. When they entered the Throne room most of it had collapsed thanks to Ichigo and his Battle against the 4th Espada. But over the two years since then the Palace just degraded.

The place was as hollow as everything else in Las Noches.

"I think we looked all over this damn place, we havent found a single trace of Reiatsu here other than Hollows..." Renji fumed.

"Hey, watch it, your standing next to one.." growled Grimmjow. Byakuya rebuked them,

"Thats enough, dont forget why we are here."

Renji sighed and Grimmjow yawned. Neliel said,

"Ever since the Winter war ended, Las Noches slowly crumbled. No one could possibly hide here without anyone knowing, as i explained before."

Soi Fon looked around saying, "We cant rule out this place yet..even if there's nothing but hollows here.." Renji sat down,

"We've been here since Rukia was saved, i think we searched everywhere we could, it's not like this Orginization is gonna be-"

"Hey guys! I found something your gonna want to look at!" shouted Omaeda. They all ran behind him till finally he led them to a room, "Look in here.." the room had holes and cracks in it, like someone was fighting in here.

"Hey, i remember this room.." Said Grimmjow. when they all looked at him he said, "This was Orihime Inoue's room." They walked in inspecting the damage as Grimmjow explained, "Two Arrancar decided to try to kill Inoue, thats when i came in. after i brocke ones leg, i blasted the other with a Cero, the Girl healed them both then i took her to heal Kurosaki so that i could fight him." He finshed, "Thats the last time i was in here.."

It felt very ominouse being in here, No one lived in Las Noches, so an eerie feeling went through the group. Then rumbling occurred putting them on edge, "This place has been doing that alot, is it going to fall?" Neliel shook her head, "This place might stand for another hundred years or so." they felt a little better.

As they walked around Renji came across a journal, "Hey guys! Look!" they gathered, save Byakuya, around Renji as he opened the book and he read,

"Check this '_They gave me a journal to write in so that wouldnt be bored forever, so i"m going to write some things down while i'm here..'_ " Renji then pointed out, "This is Orihime's they must have given it to her so that she can write about her time here.. it's still kinda old.." Grimmjow looked it over,

"I saw Emo Dude walking to her room with that, so thats what it was for.." Renji handed it to Neliel,

"I fugure that it would be bette if you gave it to her." Neliel took it,

"I would be happy to."

Byakuya then the said, "I think we have been here long enough, there is a massive amount of hollows coming this way, less go." They all nodded.

Grimmjow opened a Garganta leading to Karakura town, then they would use a Senkai to go to Soul Society.

**==hhh==**

**Karakura town:**

They came from Hueco Mundo, when they opened the Senkai Neliel said, "I'm going to Urahara's, i'm going to give her her journal back." Grimmjow then suddenly said,

"I'm going to stay here too, there's a score i gotta settle with Kurosaki."

They all looked at him, he then waved his arms franticly, "No no that That Score! It's Poker night!" they all looked at him and Renji said,

"Thats today?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh.. okay that means i'm sticking around too."

Byakuya closed his eyes sighing, "Do whatever you want."

Soi Fon then added, "Dont do anything stupid got it?" Renji and Grimmjow nodded and headed off with Neliel.

**Later that day:**

Ichigo sat in his room doing his homework when someone said, "Hey Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked at his window seeing Renji and Grimmjow in his window, "What now?" Grimmjow entered Ichigos room with a bag, Ichigo knew what it meant,

"Your going to lose again.."

"No i'm not."

"But you suck at Poker.." incuired ichigo..

"Hey! this would only be the 80th time we played so far.." suddenly Ichigo's father came in,

"Ichigo, it's poker night!" he sang. Ichigo sighed and stood, "Okay, might as well..."

**==hhh==**

**Urahara's Shop:**

Neliel entered Urahara's and the first thing she did was plant a foot into Kisuke's face, "I told you before: I'm too busy at Soul Society to help run your shop this year." Kisuke covered his face moaning,

"Oh why is it such a cruel world.." Ignoring him she asked,

"Where's Orihime?" Kisuke pointed to the back and Neliel went.

Before she entered she saw a man guarding her door, "They got you keeping watch huh?" He nodded,

"it's much much different from two years ago."

"Only she's not a prisoner." Neliel entered seeing a sleeping Orihime. before closing the door behind her she said, "You can go now, i can take it from here." he nodded a left. She closed the door and put the journal on the night stand. She put her hand to Orihime's face saying, "Poor thing.." Orihime opened her eyes and she said,

"Stay here please Nel-san." Neliel nodded, "Okay, i'll stay." Orihime fell back asleep and Neliel sayed with her the rest of the day.

**==hhh==**

**Kurosaki house:**

it was 1:00 AM next morning before they finished with their poker game. Winner: Grimmjow. Second place: Uryu. Third place: Chad. Fourth place: Isshin. Fifth Place: Renji. Sixth place: Gin. and last place: Ichigo. Prize: lots of Energy drinks and Ichigo working on Grimmjow's shcool work, since he just had to go.

"What the hell?" Ichigo groaned.

"I think you just lose Kurosaki." remarked Ishida. Isshin then asked,

"Where's your father?" Ishida yawned,

"He had stuff to do this morning so he didnt come."

"Oh.." Gin then asked, "So, when's the next game?"

Isshin thought hard, "How bout the Thursday after?" they agreed.

.

* * *

**I had intended for this chapter to be longer but it's not my stye to bore you with big chapters in small fillers.**

**Just in case you didnt know: This filler is mostly centered on Orihime, there will be a fw other moments but it's mostly centered on Orihime.**


	28. Respite 9: Final Preperations Part 1

**Huzzah, i'm getting back into the groove, Up until now i didnt have anything to continue, BUT i shall strike back at you and then smite you all!**

**Ahem, anyway, it's good to be back writing Fanfiction, four weeks almost got me not think of anything for this story, then i would have been forced to shut it down...WEll Fear not i'm not going to stop this thing yet.**

**And without Further a due, let us have fun.**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN BLEACH  


* * *

**

**Karakura Hospital:**

Ryuuken Ishida sat the the same white Training ground, well, it's gotten pretty dusty since he last used it, when Uryu regained his powers. He took out a Cigarette and was just about to light it when someone asked,

"Despite the fact that your not suppose to Smoke in a hospital, you still do it after all this time.."

"Shut your mouth, it's not your say where or when i a smoke, Kurosaki."

Isshin chuckled, "I guess not." he sat down asking, "You know about it dont you?"

Ryuuken sighed, "Unfortunately yes i do."

"So, are you in?"

"Just cause we know where they are doesn't mean that we can stop them from getting Miss Inoue."

Isshin grumbled,"Yeah, Urahara said that they will get her eventually.."

"So, whats that Old Man thinking?"

"He assigned someone to be her protector."

"Is it Him?" Ryuuken asked.

"Yes, it is more suitable that way anyway.."

"When they find her it'll get dicey.."

"Yes, and whats worse the Soul Society doesn't know about any of this."

"So We are going in alone?"

"Not really, we'll be more like Backup for Them."

"I see, well..I guess it's time for me to fight again.."

**Urahara's Shop:**

"One more day..." Muttered Kisuke.

"You still crying over it?" Asked Yoruichi.

Kisuke shook his head, "Nah, it's just that I already know whats going to happen." he sighed, "Tessai! Is it ready?" Tessai came in,

"Yes Boss, The Device is in place."

"Good."

Yoruichi asked, "Why are you doing this again?"

"Because once we got an Exact location of their stronghold they will be able to get there."

"But why are we going through all this? Couldn't we just tell them where they are?" She asked.

He shook his head,"I'm not saying anything to them because WE already have the Crew ready, once the situation ocurrs i will tell the Soul Society that the Orginization plans to attack them, Then the Soul Society will send Approx. Three Captain level fighters to assist us."

"You dont want the Soul Society involved..Why?"

"I trust you heard about the Mole there?" She nodded. "WEll, we cant trust anyone except those within our inner circle so it's only natural."

"Thats why you didnt tell them huh?" Kisuke nodded. "If i didnt know better, i'd say that you know whats going to happen."

Kisuke tipped his hat, "WEll, it's a good thing you dont is it?"

**Unknown Meeting Place:**

Isshin Kurosaki, Tsumetai Nagato, Ryuuken Ishida, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, and Three others stood and a room that sealed off reiatsu, which meant that no one can find them. "I Understand you know what to do?" Asked Urahara.

Tsumetai asked, "Is this wise? if we know that they are going to get her are we really just going to let them?"

Kisukes waved his fan, "Oh No, I'm not that mean.. I'm just letting it flow, you know.."

"How many do you think they'll send?" ASked Isshin.

"Around three or four, but that could be still a problem since we are dealing with more powerful Arrancar..." he stated.

"WEll, we have one more day and the preperations are complete, anyone up for this?" They all nodded. "Good, Then we should be ready, but i have thought of the possibility that they could strike the Soul Society thinking that She's there, that will buy us time."

**Urahara's Shop: out side 11;00pm.**

The Cloaked man stood on the roof of the Shoten thinking if this was a good idea, Kisuke Urahara said it would be no problem, but thats easier said than done. Just then someone appeared next to him saying, "They have located her house and have been watching it for the last couple days, and they know that she's not here for now." He nodded and the person vanished. he looked into the sky remembering something, "It's better this way.."

**Unknown Area:**

"Kokolia, everythings in place."

Kokolia turned, "Good, now Aku, have to found what we are looking for?"

Aku nodded, "We have been able to recover some of Him but it's still not enough, but very soon it'll be done, and once it is Orihime Inoue will finish it."

"Good, when do you need her?"

"They expect us to think she's in Soul Society, so we will attack the world of the living quietly while the main force attacks the Gotei Thirteen."

"How many for the job?"

"They will think four, but how about seven?" Kokolia nodded, "yes, I will personally go also just in case."

Aku nodded then said, "That Kisuke Urahara, be careful, he seems to be able to plan ten steps ahead of us."

"it's actually the otherway around, he's going to fall for our trap."

"Now what will you have us do?" Asked Aku.

"Once we have Orihime Inoue they will send at least three captains from the Soul Society, since i already know who'll be coming here.."

"Ichigo Kurosaki.."

"Yes, Him and someone will have to settle things once and for all.."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is really setting up the next Arc, plans are being made and it's going to be hard to tell why they need Orihime.**

**I hate picking on Characters but it is necessary...**

**Note: Since we are getting ever close to the new Arc, can anyone give me an idea on what to call it?  
**


	29. Final Respite 10: Final Preperations 2

**Imma now ready to get off my lazy butt and post this last chapter to the Respite arc and get to the next Arc. **

**I warn you, this chapter is kinda lame but i havent been able to find out how i can make a chapter for this so your gonna have to deal with it, im not being mean im just warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**

_Over Two Thousand years ago, residing in the Rukon district lived Five Souls,:_

_Tsumetai Nagato of Area 76_

_Aku Shuhei of Area 30_

_Koyraku Minakaze of Area 6_

_Kiyone Kiseki of Area 3_

_Sasuke Kokolia of Area 10_

_One day their fates will intertwine and two of them will betray them, one will chase then through time, three will die and two of them will become legends._

_Five thousand years before that day was also during the time of a great Civil War between two factions: Gotei 13 and N.W.O aka: New World Order._

_The N.W.O is a group of powerful Shinigami that believed the only way to cleanse the world of evil is to destroy Hueco Mundo and that the exsistance of the Gotei 13 is worthless._

_Fifteen members led this Organization which an iron fist, their army where a mix of Shinigami and Hollows that had the same views, the hollows were Adjhuchas and Vasto Lordes._

_The Seireitei fell half a year later. _

_The Gotei 13 lost almost 97% of their forces._

_When the time came, in a last ditch effort, the remaining Gotei 13 captains and others used a newfound power called Bankai. the final release of the zanpakuto. they used this Bankai against the N.W.O and the outcome came to the Gotei 13 wining the war._

_This day was known as: The Bankai Massicare._

_it was also decided that those with Bankai will become the Captains of the newly created Gotei thirteen and rebuilt Central 46._

_Five members of the N.W.O unknowingly survived that day, and while they get stronger, the Gotei 13 will have no knowledge of the new Organization called The Phoenix._

_And by that time, two of the five friends will join the Phoenix and a great battle between the five will shake the world of the living and the soul society to the core._

_

* * *

_

Kokolia had been telling this story "And thats how it came to be." Kokolia said to Aku as they stood above Karakura Town.

Aku asked, "Thats why Kaneda was killed off huh?" asked Aku.

Kokolia nodded, "We were better off without him, he was only a bit player. His sacrifice was only a stepping stone for my Revenge."

Aku looked down at the town "I guess your right, you never told anyone but me."

"Thats because i trust you."

"I see, anyway, let the games begin, Orihime Inoue's powers will be ours." several others appeared near them and Kokolia said

"Distract the others, we will capture the Human Girl." they nodded before vanishing.

* * *

**Kinda lame for a finale, but this was the only way to end this Arc without some major fight scenes and stuff.**

**Things should get better from here.**


	30. Orhime in Danger! Kokolia strikes

**Yay! Finally i'm starting the new arc, though i havent thought of a name, i assure you it'll be said later on.**

Also, this chapter was rushed to meet the deadline, so i apologize if it's not very detailed.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO OWN IT I JUST CANT!

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Orihime is Targeted.**

High above Karakura town:

Several beings floated high above the town where they wish to find their target, "Is the information accurate?" One asked.

"Yes, even though we haven't been able to sense Her Reiatsu, right about now is where She is suppose to leave her School, Your jobs are to keep her friends busy until i can capture her, remember: Your high ranking members, they should be no problem for you." The Leader said.

"There is also a report of someone following her, is that accurate, Aku?" another said.

"Yes, but we havent sensed reiatsu from him." Aku said, "Plus he looks more like a begger than anyone that we should worry about."

"The report also said that the Girl gave him something, should we note that?" Aku shook his head,

"No, he doesnt seen to be able to see spiritual beings, plus we already know it was food she gave him."

"She aslo let him stay in her house, did she not?"

"She mainly though it would be nice to help him, but that should not be worried, if we dont act now she'll vanish, so lets go."

Aku put on his Hollow mask saying, "Zapkiel, Naphiel, Arkham, Tsunet, Megami, Miyuki, You all ready, Hold them back, dont let them past you, as for the mission, I'll retrieve Orihime Inoue." They all scattered in different directions while Aku look onward, "A trace of her Reiatsu appeared just now, she's over to the east, two hundred meters.." He vanished.

* * *

**==hhh==**

Meanwhile:

Everyone sensed the strong spiritual pressures scatter from one place to several, Two were outside Kurosaki clinic facing both Isshin and Ichigo, the others were in different places. Once faced Uryu Ishida, another faced Chad, the other three were outside Urahara's shop.

From Urahara's shop Kisuke said with Benihime already released, "My my, what a bad way to spend an evening.." Yoruichi and Tessai stood at his sides, "Pick one if you must, just leave me out of this." one of the attackers fired a Kido at them, Yoruichi and Tessai jumped out of the way, but Kisuke was lost in the debris.

"Haha! That fool didnt last a few seconds!" One laughed.

The debris settled and Kisuke stood there unharmed behind a shield, "As much as i wanted to show off and just stop that with my hand, i was just too lazy.." the three looked at him with anger.

* * *

An Arrow narrowly missed that attackers head, "Just to let you know, that was intentional." Said the Quincy. "Damn you!"

* * *

At the Kurosaki clinic Ichigo was already fighting on of the attackers, Isshin blocked an attack with little effort, "Man, why are you using such weak attacks? i mean, with reiatsu this high you should have me using both hands.."

* * *

An energy blast fired at the attacker was but he dodged it, "Yo! your aim is terrible." Said the Attacker, "I guess thats to be expected from a human..Well then, i'm only suppose to-" he was hit by the blast with such force he felt the wind leave him, "What the Hell? Now your Dead!" He drew his weapon, which was a Giant Shiriken on a chain, "I'm Arkham, 4th commander of unit seven, and your going to die." If anything, the Human was tired of the guy yakking.

* * *

**==hhh==**

**Soul Society:**

"Attention! There have been several reiatsu sightings in Karakura, some are Vice Captain level, there are four who are believed to be Captain level, Squads Ten, Six and Eleven are so be sent to the Human world to assist the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Repeat..."

Renji stood with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, and only ones from squad eleven were Yumichika and Ikakku. "Where's your captain?" asked Renji. Ikakku said, "He and the Vice-Captain Are in the Rukongai. Dont know why though.." the Senkaimon opened and Toshiro said, "This should be enough for now, right now we need to stop them and find out whats going on.

Little did anyone in the Soul Society and the World of the Living know that their target was Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**==hhh==**

**Karakura town:**

As he felt the other Spiritual Pressures collide, Aku looked for the Human girl named Orihime Inoue, "Little girl, your about to do this Organization wonders.." Just as he turned a Corner he heard a yelp and turned his head, and sure enough it was his Target, "Well now, At least i dont have to look for you.."

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Thats none of your concern." he said.

Orihime froze, this was just like before when the Forth Espada came... She started to back away but he said, "Oh no, thats not good, Hainiwa." and yellow kido wrapped itself around her causing her to fall, she thought she was going to land on her face but the man caught her and put her in a sitting position, "Now that i have your attention, I'm going to tell you what i'm going to do.." before she could scream he used a smaller kido to cover her mouth, he waved his finger, "Cant let you scream now cant I?" she tried to scream but only muffling could be heard, "Now now, calm down, I'm not going to kill you..I just wanna talk." he said calmly.

The cloaked man stared intently wondering if he should just bug in or wait..He decided to wait a little longer.

* * *

**==hhh==**

**Above Kurosaki Clinic:**

Ichigo felt a very strong Spiritual Pressure nearby, His eyes widened when he found out where it was _'Orihime!' _He started his way but was stopped by one of the attackers, "Now now, cant let you go can i?" he pushed Ichigo away, "I am Zapkiel, the 3rd Commander of unit seven. Impale, Kurobari." his zanpakuto turned into a large Sickle with a single chain at the end linked to another Sickle, "Now, dont advert your eyes for a second, or you'll die." he swung his weapons and Ichigo held his ground.

Isshin had blocked another attack from his attacker while picking his ears, "You know, you dont have to hold back, lets just get this over with." He sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure rise very high, _'He must have noticed the Spritual Pressure near Orihime Inoue, but she'll be fine, considering who's nearby..' _Isshin knew of course who was near her, Urahara told him couple days back who was going to watch her, '_Ah Kisuke, it seems like you knew this would happen..' _He turned his attention to the attacker, "Your bugging me, go away.."

The Attacker wore a face of anger, "Oh? i'm bugging you huh?" He put his hand on his zanpakuto, "Grind his bones, Kiyokotsu." Isshin shouldered his Zanpakuto as the Attackers Reiatsu exploded,

_'I can tell from his power level that he's around a Captain.._' the Attacker lifted a massive weapon in one hand, another weapon in the other, both were chained together.

"Whoa-ho, not bad, i assume that thats your Shikai?"

"Shikai? hell no, this is my Resurrection." His body had blades at his kneecaps and elbows, his hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. Isshin put both his hands on his zanpakuto,_ 'So he's some sort of Vizard..a very powerful one at that too.' _

"Do you tremble? you better, I am Naphiel, Leader of Unit Seven." he said. Isshin set himself into a guarding pose, "Well, since this looks like it could be hard, Then i'll have a tough time.." He stated. Naphiel stood there,

"Well, Good thing thats it me who's going to kill you.."

"Go ahead."

They both smirked and launched themselves at each other, when they collided a massive explosion erupted.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Kokolia stood watching the view from above, his hand rested on his Zanpakuto as he watched the fights from above, "Wont be long now, soon you will be avenged, Matsume."

* * *

**How fun, already i got fighting in this arc, dont worry though, this arc wont be filled with as much fighting.**

**Big question: Who is Matsume? and how do you think she ties into Kokolias Plan?  
**

**Time referance: 6/2/10**

**Time Edited: 9/7/10**

**That, like i said before, telles you when i wrote this. Also says when i got off my butt to actually edit it.**

**Next Chapter: Hooded Man steps into the Fight.  
**


	31. Aku Confronted, Kokolia vs Isshin part1

**Sorry for having this story on hold, busy with work and life.**

**Okay, this is gonna be a little weird, the Cloaked man you saw in the last Chapter is the least expected person in the entire story. But thats a secret for next chapter.**

**Well, i also decided that there will be ten more chapters to this Story(Unless i change my mind) there will be a Sequel based after the events of this story, i have yet the figure out that name for it. Then there's two Prequels i have to make that take place before this one and then one more finalizing the Tsumetai Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

* * *

**

_**$Last time$**_

_Isshin stood there facing a Arrancar in Resurrection, 'this is gonna be a little rough..' he thought before they charged at each other._

_**$End$**_

**Outside Orihime's house**:

The Cloaked man stood there hidden silently, but when the Shinigami had used Kido the Man tensed, but he waited till the opportune moment before jumping in.

"So now Miss Inoue, we have been watching you for a while, and we saw what your powers can do, though i'm not sure how many are convinced of your power, so i decided to bring some friends with me so i could talk to you, but in order to do that i had my friends stall yours for the time being, so.." He said as he walked toward her, then in the corner of his eye something came at him with great speed forcing him the draw his zanpakuto to block the attack, "You the hell are you?" he said, with a little hint of surprise in his voice. The man pushed Aku away with one swing with his arm.

_'I let my guard down...how foolish of me..'_ "I take it that you are not letting me get this girl?" he asked. The Man said nothing as he charged at Aku, "Pitiful.."

**Urahara Shoten:**

Kisuke Urahara's opponent was almost already defeated, "I already analyzed your powers, you cant defeat me." he stood over the battered man, who was, from Kisuke's view, a pitiful soul reaper who never got the chance of a better life, Kisuke felt pity on him, the boy couldn't hardly move, "Even though you didnt have a real zanpakuto, you fought very well against someone like me." before the boy could utter a word Kisuke had alreday sedated him,

_'When we first started fighting, i gave him a sedative so that he would tire out faster, his Reiatsu level was higher than i expected, when he wakes up, i'll have to find out what to do_.'

another thing about the sedative was, that it would bring the patient into a near-death state, making others believe the he was dead.

Kisuke looked up noticing that Tessai and Yoruichi were almost done, _'I also gave them sedatives so that we can find out more about then, these three are just kids..' _He knew that there was at least three Captain level enemies, the others were just brainwashed kids, there are a couple of arrancars also,_ 'This is gonna be a long night...'_ But what puzzled him the most is how this Shinigami was able to use an Arrancar's release, this was not the hollowfication that he knew, it was different. 

_'But for now i have another matter to attend to..'_

**High above Karakura town**:

He had his eyes closed during this time, but when he felt Orihime being threatened he started to fly towards her, he then felt another Spiritual pressure clashing with the other, he decided to get ther, Take Orihime and head back to Urahara's shop, he knew who the other reiatsu was, since he met him few days ago, _'I'm going to kill you if anything happens to her...'_

**Back to Orhime's house:**

Aku and the cloaked man fought a little longer than Aku wanted, so he decided to play dirty. he grabbed the persons arm while saying, "Slay, Shiro.." he pulled the man toward him before cutting across the mans chest, or at least he planned to, but the man flipped over twisting from Aku's grip before grabbing his collar and throwing him into a building, "Hado4: Sokatsui." he muttered and the kido envoloped Aku.

**Elsewhere:**

Isshin had long since took his fight far out of Karakura Town, the Shinigami/Hollow hybrid took on the form of a mindless monster, Isshin felt pity for him, the man before him turned into a mindless monster, just another hollow.. _'Nothing can help him now..'_

"How pityful.."

Isshin turned to the voice then he heard gurgling and turned back at the Hollow, someone had their blade in it's chest, "Just like Kaneda...a failure.." the man finished off the Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid and turned to Isshin, who got into fighting position, both hands on his Zanppakuto. The Man held up a hand, "Please, you know what would happen if we fought."

Isshin eased a little asking, "What do you want?"

The man took off the mask saying, "I just want to talk like civilized men. No attacking or anything."

Isshin started to relax a little but was still alert, "And why should i trust someone who kills their own subordinates?"

Kokolia turned his head to the side, "Those who cant control their Hollow insticts become Hollows themselves, rendering them dangerous, the Soul Society would do the same. Dont you agree, Isshin Kurosaki?" Isshin said nothing. Kokolia continued, "Then let me tell you what i wanted to talk about."

* * *

**Well what do you know? I have nothing to say down here..oh well...**

**Next Chapter: Kokolia's Zanpakuto: Mangetsu**

**It will be a while before the next chapter is up. work kills my time and hunting is calling me.  
**


	32. Kokolia's Device Orihime's capture

**I'm sorry but i decided not to Show Kokolia's Zanpkauto yet, hopefully i'll get to it next chapter. Hopefully.**

**I know people read this, could i get some reviews? i need to know if theres anything i can do to make the story better, or maybe give me ideas to write it better?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Credit goes to TK.

* * *

**

**Far from Karakura Town.**

"Did you ever once stopped to think that the Soul Society seems to get away with many things? Or the fact the the Spirit King is using them as a shield to cower behind?" asked Kokolia, "I bet you have." he pointed at Isshin, "Well?" Isshin kept his zanpakuto ready, "I dont know what your talking about." Kokolia then said, "How would you explain the fact that you and Kisuke Urahara saw fit to break him out of the lowest level?" Isshin took a step back, "How'd you-"

Kokolia held up a small device, "This device can let me travel through time and rip apart space, even dimensions."

Isshin stared at the device, "Thats impossible.."

"Isshin Kurosaki, this device is very real, while as you know, there was once an Espada who had the power if time."

Isshin nodded, "Yes, his power speeds up the aging process."

"Yes, but unlike him, This Time Manipulator can turn back the clock, for example, your son, he recently got his powers back am i correct"

"i dont understand what your-" he then realized something, "You dont mean.."

"Yes, this device, without distrupting the current time, can make it so he never even had his powers."

"But wouldnt that effect how things since then had happened?"

"No, it may be able to, but i can use the device like that without disrupting the events that transpired during the time he had his powers."

"I still dont understand it." Said Isshin.

Kokolia nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, even I dont understand it's power and i created it. in fact.." he hid his device somewhere on his person, "it has similar qualities to the Ouin."

Isshin stared at Kokolia thinking, _If that thing is anything like the Ouin we are in for a rough ride, gotta be carful here.._

"Well now, you've started quite a rukus around here, Kokolia." a voice said.

Kokolia turned saying, "I guess you saw through that didnt you, Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke chuckled, Benihime already released, "I already knew you were coming for Miss Inoue, so i prepared the proper counter measures to stop you."

Kokolia scoffed, "Stop me? you couldnt stop me if you tried."

"You want to test that claim?" asked Kisuke.

Kokolia stood his ground, his hands behind him, "No. But i do wonder, if releasing Aizen without the Soul Society knowing...had been your doing?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

**Other side of Karakura.**

**Objective: Protect Orhime Inoue**

**Status: Dire.**

Since the cloaked man and Aku engaged, neither side was actually able to land a hit, both of them were equal in power and speed, Orhime's friends - Chad and Uryu - came soon after they started fighting, they were told to get Orihime away from Karakura as fast as they could, they had said the Gotei 13 were sending reinforcements and should be here, soon enough they came and engaged the enemy, Aku and the Man were left alone to fight,

Aku was starting to get really annoyed by how things are turning out, "You know, i'm going to quit playing around and find out who the hell you are."

The man said, "You should already know that you idiot." he took off the hood and discarded the robe, "Besides, it's only been two thousand years since i've seen you."

Aku didnt seem to be fazed, "Since the royal guard are starting to show their faces, good maybe i'll tell you about Kiyone, Captain Minakaze."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"You dont think i wouldn't notice? Sosuke Aizen, traitor to Soul Society, was given a sentance of twenty thousand years, but, unknowingly to them, You along with Isshin, Yoruichi, and Tessai released him so he could spy on my organization." Kokolia said turning, his back facing them, "By him you were able to find out my plan."

Kisuke nodded, "Exactly, might as well give up, Kokolia."

"Why should I? I have nothing to fear, cause your going to fail."

"How are we going to fail?" asked Isshin.

"Did you really think that Aku was the only person ordered to capture Inoue?"

Isshin and Kisuke shared shocked expressions and Kokolia said, "Oh, didnt you say that you prepared the proper counter measures to stop me?"

* * *

Chad, Uryu and Orhime were stopped by an unknown man, "You must be Miss Inoue." he drew a sword and Uryu and Chad realized he was a Soul Reaper, "Orhime, Run!" "I dont think so.." the man immobilized both Chad and Uryu, both unable to dodge the attack since it was so fast.

He turned toward Orihime and said, "Your coming with me." She turned to run, fear visible on her face but he was already in front of her, "We're not going to harm you if you come willingly." She ran the other direction, the man shook his head, "Why do they always run?" he pointed at the running Orihime saying, "Bakudo no.1 Sai." he saw her fall on the ground, paralyized. he appeared standing over her, "Now, if you had came quietly, i wouldnt have to resort to this." he picked her up as a Garganta opened up, "Mission accomplished." they entered the Garganta and it closed behind them.

* * *

At that instant, everyone who was at Karakura Town, including the ones sent from Soul Society, felt Orhime's reiatsu vanish.

* * *

Kokolia easily dodged an attack from Isshin, Kisuke attacked from behind, "Sing Benihime." Kokolia flash-stepped out of the way appearing far away from them, a Garganta opened behind him, "I must take my leave, i have a meeting to attend, dont worry though, i wont hurt the girl." he opened his arms and bowed slightly before walking backward into the Garganta, Isshin tried to enter but was few seconds too late since it closed just seconds before he got there.

Kisuke stood there, Benihime changing back into it's sealed form, "Isshin, lets go, we have much to prepare for." Isshin looked at him quizzingly and Kisuke added, "I planted a tracking device on him, we should be able to find his location as soon as we set it up, and we need to finish with that other matter." Isshin understood that part saying,

"As usual, your playing a dangerous game, Urahara." Kisuke smirked tipping his hat over his eyes.

"We need to get rid of the Phoenix, once and for all." Isshin nodded. They had lost the battle, but not the inevitable War.

* * *

Aku, sensing what happened, jumped back from Minakaze as he slashed at his chest, "Well, as much as i would like to reminisce with you over old times, but i'm busy at the moment." Minakaze swung his sword down hoping to cut Aku's face off, but he seemed to vanish like snow before ultimately vanishing. Minakaze cursed, "Dammit, so close.."

* * *

Aku was at a safe place holding a device and pressed the button, all of the Greek Arrancar's Reiatsu started to plummet and they started to fade as their opponents struck them down, he then says, "Sasuke had given you immense power, but knowing that you all were going to deceive him, he placed a small device on all on you, once the button on the main device pressed, your reiatsu will evaporate and you'll be like as you were, worthless beings wanting and thirsting for power...you have served your purpose well." he entered a newly opened Garganta and left.

* * *

**Kokolia's Fortress:**

Orihime was brought into a room by the man who captured her,

"Wait here." he said with no hint on emotion.

Orihime glared at him as he left the room, "Dont let him bother you, he gave your friends minor wounds, they should be better soon."

Orihime turned to the voice and saw him, he was wearing a white Shihakusho. The shihakusho looked a little like Ichigo's Bankai clothing, only not having the ankle length coat.

"Welcome to this lonely section of Hueco Mundo, Miss Inoue. I'm Sasuke Kokolia."

* * *

**So sorry for having this chapter feel rushed, there wasnt enough time for all those fight scenes, i wanted to focus on this discussion and rushed to get Orihime captured.**

**Again, im very sorry.**

**I have almost two thousand hit for this story, i know people read this, so...Can you please Review and tell me were i can improve my story?(punctuation, spelling ect.)**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW PLEASE ****REVIEW! **


	33. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Okay, I got the next chapter ready, I'll be posting it late tomorrow.**

**The only reason it took me so long is cause I was trying to integrate a New Character into the story, He/She will connect this story and one other story I'm making.**

**I WILL use this part for the next chapter, so if you read this now expect it to change late tomorrow night.**

**I will have a separate story with Oneshot's of battles and fights not covered in this story.**

**Also, I may have to have someone help me out with the rest of this story, such as changing lines, wording, sentencing and improving the fights scenes. So yeah.**

**Until Tomorrow, Zeke5000.  
**


	34. Chapter 33: Plans

**Yes i have finally posted a chapter!**

**Disclaimer i don't own Bleach**

* * *

_Aku had led her through the corridors that eventually led to a massive room, a man wearing a white Shihakusho and a long black coat turned toward her saying, "Well, Miss Inoue, My name is Sasuke Kokolia, pleased to meet you."_

Orihime stood there paralyzed as she faced the very man who threatens both the Soul Society and the World of the Living, no, it wasnt even that where her fear came from, it was the amount of reiatsu that he excluded that caused it, it felt like he could crush her very soul just by so such as looking into her eyes.

Kokolia stood there amazed on how a human like her could stand near him without her dying.

"Miss Inoue, could you follow me please?" he asked. No matter how cruel Kokolia is to his pawns, often killing them off without remorse, He still was polite to women. He never knew why that is, something told him to.

Orihime reluctantly followed, they walked down a corridor, Aku followed closely behind.

"Miss Inoue, i'm truly sorry that we had to take you away like that, but there are some who think that you were worthless." Then stopped at a large door "I on the other hand, think you can be a great help to us, but the people in this room dont think the same as me."

Aku came up from behind, "Be wary, we wouldn't want them to know anything important about our project, Sasuke."

"If I didnt know better, I'd say that you were worried." he said, "plus I wouldn't show them such a thing." To Orihime the exchange didn't seem like anything to worry about, but in reality, those words had more meaning than expected.

"Speaking of which, did you open that Portal?" asked Aku.

"Yes, I plan to take you and the girl with me." Kokolia replied, "We need the Dimensional Shard from the Temple of the Transcendent beings."

"Why the Girl?"

"Because Orihime Inoue is a descendant of one of Transcendent Beings, her power can disable the barrier that prevents trespassers from entering."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that we can't go after her? Do we just sit here and let her die?" Ichigo grabbed Kisuke's collar, "Well?" Ichigo suddenly found himself landing on his head, he looked up at Kisuke as he said, "You don't have the strength to help her right now Ichigo, this Organization is more powerful than you realize." Kisuke walked away and sat down at the vacant table.

Ichigo sat up as he continued, "This isn't like when Aizen took her, that time we knew who and where our enemies were, but this is different." Kisuke tipped his head covering his eyes, "We know neither of those things with this Organization. In fact it is thought that they are more powerful than the Captains of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo asked, "What do we do then?" Kisuke just smiled.

A Portal was opened beneath the Urahara Shop, since it was unlike what he's seen before Ichigo asked, "Where does this thing go?"

"It goes to a different Dimension altogether, it has been separated from the World of the living, Soul Society and the Dangai Precipice World. Devoid of time and space. It rests in a vacuum of nothingness. Time does not pass there." Kisuke looked at the Portal, "I came across that dimension and was faced with an impossibly powerful enemy."

Ichigo was still angry but was for once in his life interested in something such as this, "How powerful was he?"

"You mean ''It''? Even with my intelligence and bankai, It didnt so much as use a quarter of it's power, actually, on a power scale It would be considered as a Transcendent Being."

"Whats that?"

"You remember when you fought Aizen after learning the Final Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo nodded, "I'd say that This Thing is about ten times more powerful than that." Ichigo was shell-shocked as he continued, "But, I learned that despite this, it's actually collection of feelings and memories taking on a psysical shape. Which makes it a Lingering Will." Ichigo was confused by this and Kisuke explained, "Simply put, if a soul being is killed, sometimes they don't go through the cycle of rebirth, instead, the feelings and memories of that person are attached to strongly, eventually taking on the physical appearance of their former self, they retain their battle knowledge and skill."

"What makes this one so important?"

"Heh, the person who It was originally was one half of a Transcendent being."

"What do you mean Half?"

"I don't know any details, but few hundred years ago one of these transcendent beings was killed, but He split his powers in two and effectively created two new souls. beyond that, i don't know, the files on those events have long been lost or destroyed."

"Do you know at least the names of those two?"

"I only know this, one of these spirits came into contact with another spirit after being defeated, while the other created the Lingering Will."

"So who did the first spirit come into contact with?"

"Heh, you would be surprised, he is the Father of Sosuke Aizen.."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You don't mean.."

"Yes, after the Spirit was defeated it fled greatly wounded, it followed a strong spirit, then it took refuge inside the man until it moved to his Son who was born long after that..." Kisuke looked hard at Ichigo.

"Sosuke Aizen's true Father, Who is also the Leader of this Organization, Takashi Aizen.." Kisuke studied Ichigo's shocked face before continuing, "When you defeated Aizen, the Spirit inside of him was controlling him, using the Hogyoku to do so, but after your nearly fatal attack Aizen's soul was able to push out the influence of the Spirit leaving the hogyoku behind. But even after that some remnants of the Spirit stayed staying alive by using the hogyoku still implanted in Aizen's chest, giving the illusion of immortality, which is true."

"What happened to the real Spirit then?"

"It went back to where it was before it rested in Aizen, his father."

"So your saying that Aizen's father knew this would happen?"

"Yes, it would seem that way."

* * *

Kokolia and Aku, the latter holding Orihime by the arm, stood in front of a portal that Kokolia opened with the Dimensional Device.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will come there, be prepared Aku."

"I always am, I don't know how exactly he survived my attack so long ago, but he won't live this time, my Bankai with crush him."

"You are planning to use your Bankai Aku? Is that wise?"

Aku nodded, "I am going to push Ichigo Kurosaki to his limits, i am going to awaken the Hollow power to their full extent."

"What of the power he used the kill the 4th espada?"

"If i'm correct Sasuke, that was only a quarter of his strength."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kokolia Vs the guardian of the Temple, the being who is bound for eternity, the Lingering Will.**


	35. Sneak Peek into next Fic

**I'm kinda postponing the somewhat mega fight to give you a sneak peek into the sequel of this fanfic, since this one was like ten chapters to go so I thought it would be nice to show a little from my next work.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own Bleach.

* * *

**

**ten years ago:**

One night in Kyoto japan, a young child was huddled into a ball in an old allyway holding a rather big book, the name was written in a strange writing.

The Child was covered in cloths to keep from being seen, because a group people were chasing the child for no reason at all, they just wanted to pick on the weak., She was at least four at the time.

Startled, the group found the child, one of them said, "We got you now, your in for it this time."

In fact, this is the third time that this has happened, but the strange thing was that the two groups from before vanished without a trace, no one was able to find them, and this Child was present at the time, though the child never said anything, they figured that she was too shocked to speak.

These guys were friends of the ones who vanished, they knew it had something to do with this child.

They were very right, and before they realize it, they will disappear.

One man grabbed the kid by the hair, which was pretty long while one other guy yanked the book from the young child's arms, the child screamed in a feminine voice, which concluded that She was female.

"Thats mine give it back!" she cried.

"Why should I? This thing could sell for a good price.." the man said smirking, "Hey guy's we got her."

The man opened the book and started to turn the pages, which to his surprise were blank.. "What the hell? This thing has nothing in it..Oh well, Kill the Girl."

As they got closer the girl screamed and the book suddenly released a dark green power, which separated into tentacles and grabbed the men, the one who had her by the hair let go as they screamed, "What the hell is this!"

Just as it happened the men were sucked into the book and the book closed. The Girl walked over to it hesitantly picking it up. She held it to her chest before looking around and running off, but as soon as she turned a corner she ran into something hard, causing her to fall.

The man said, "oops, sorry about that, didnt mean to do that." the man wore a strange cloak and there was a hood that covered his face, the Girl didnt feel any hostility towards the man, She felt more secure.

"I have been watching you little one," the man said causally while kneeling in front of the girl putting a hand on her head, "You have very special powers." then a thought crossed his mind as the Girl just stared at him with curiosity, still holding the book tightly, "Why don't you come with me? I can help you control that powers of yours."

he held his hand out and the girl stepped back a little, the man smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She seemed very secure around this guy.. Slowly she asked, "Are..you like..me?"

"Yes I a alot like you." he answered. She slowly grabbed his hand saying a little faster now, "Okay! lets go then!"

The Man laughed, "Well then. Come on." She had one hand in his and held on to her book with the other, the man watched and thought,

_Her abilities are a great addition to our group, only five more members to scout out.

* * *

_

**I seem to have a habit of not doing what i said i was gonna do, the thing is that it's kinda hard to write the actual chapter, tried five times but to no avail, so i gave a sneak peek for the followup story to this one.**

**Just Note: This is only a random thing for the next fic, some material might not be present in the actual fanfic.  
**


	36. Chapter 34: Kokolia Vs Guardian Part 1

**Yay! i can update this thing again! but I still might do a Part 2 for this story hehehe.**

**Okay, The fight between Kokolia and the Guardian is gonna be a little one sided, but it's for good reason...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach, but i'm very good at making overly powerful characters, just wait till the Sequel XD**

* * *

Before Ichigo stepped forward a voice stopped him, "Wait a moment, Ichigo." Both Kisuke and ichigo turned and saw Tsumetai walking towards them, "I need to speak with you both. Urahara, is it okay?" Urahara nodded slightly, "I'm guessing that you going to tell us something about Kokolia?"

Tsumetai nodded "Yes, i'm actually going to tell you the reason he's so powerful."

* * *

**HHHHHH**

A portal appeared in a wasteland and three people stepped out of it, one of them was being dragged, but this is cause she wouldn't cooperate. "There there miss Inoue, we dont plan on killing you, at least not at the moment." said Kokolia, "But the enemy we will encounter might not have such a wish.."

A sudden gust of wind blew fiercely and violently until a armored being, with a massive weapon in the ground stood before them, a language that no one could understand rippled through the canyon, "... .. ... ... ...?" He sounded so hollow they couldn't tell if he was even speaking, "... ... ... ...?" Aku held on the Orihime, "Kokolia, what is this thing?" Kokolia just looked at the being, "He want's to know our purpose here, and what he are seeking."

The being then started to move a little, "... ... ...? ... ... ...?" then, almost as if it regained it's speech, it slowly said, "Ta..k..a..sh..i..." then it's voice filled with anger, "Takeshi..." The Being grabbed the handle of his sword pulling it out of the ground, the weapon was much bigger than thought, both ends were sharp and the blade extended over the handle, serving as the guard. the blade itself and tenn feet long and from each blade end around two feet wide, it looked old but small shaded of what used to be red. The being himself was over seven feet tall.

Kokolia calmly drew his blade, "Aku, keep the human safe, this is not an ordinary enemy..." Aku nodded grabbing Orihime and jumping away, Kokolia looked back at them for just a second only to narrowly bloke a stab from the being. Staying in the same position the being pushed on, going through several roke spires before shoving Kokolia back before jumping into the air and slashed down at Kokolia's head. Kokolia was actually baffled by the strength of this Being, _And to think the Guardian is only using a quarter of his powers.._ Kokolia jerked and regained his balance to block the attack from above, which caused a crater to form below him, _Such strength.._

Kokolia moved to the side twisting his blade to cause the being's weapon to move to the side, which gave Kokolia enough room to land a kick in the chest area, which sent the Being into the air and into a mountain, "Very impressive, I guess this is why your a Guardian.." Kokolia suddenly moved to the side the dodge a projectile, he looked and saw the the Guardian's weapon changed slightly, "Heh, I might actually have to use my Shikai here huh?" suddenly they both vanished, they reappeared in the air exchanging blows, this repeated several times until Kokolia moved to the side placing his hand on the Guardians chest, the result being the Guardian sent to the ground by a black beam.

* * *

**HHHHHHH**

**Meanwhile:**

Back at the Phoenix headquarters, a member by the name of Kouga walked through the long but vast corridors, he was a Shinigami with the power of illusions. He was currently planning on killing Kokolia to gain the rank of No.3. Two other members of the Phoenix was nearb, one was sitting down reading a book, the other was leaning agaiNst the wall. Kouga looked at them and asked, "So, your not going to help me?

The one who was standing, face hidden by the black hood, said, "Kouga, to betray a fellow member is not a good idea."

"Why don't you see yet Kohaku? this is our chance of gaining control, their ideals are pathetic..it's laughable, why dont we just destroy those useless worlds? why waste our time with this bullshit when we could just destroy it all?"

The man revealed as Kohaku sighed, "If the worlds are gone, then everything will be unbalanced, it is unnecessary to do such things, plus the true goal of the Phoenix is absolute."

"True Goal? Thats a pathetic excuse, our leader is so brain dead that-" Kouga was cutoff when a massive black and grey card with a start symbol on each side was in his face. Kohaku then said, "Don't take the Leader lightly, it will be your undoing.." The card slowly dissipated, "You want to take over? fine go ahead, my hands are clean, take care." several of the same cards appeared a circled Kohaku and the member reading a book, then they vanished, both members gone.

Kouga was enraged by this, "Fine then, When I kill Kokolia, and then the Leader, I'll kill you next." Kouga walked down the hallway, unaware that someone else was listening in. A female voice broke out, "His body will be perfect for my experiments, I'm so excited." She giggled and went into a secret passageway.

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

Kokolia stood on air staring down the Guardian, who was on the ground looking up at him, it's armor bashed and it's left arm and leg was gone, spirit particles emerging from the inside and slowly regenerating. "I guess thats the advantage of being what you've become huh?"

* * *

**I thought that it would be nice to reveal some of the members of the Phoenix Organization, but the rest wont show up until the sequel. hahahXD**

**Next Chapter: Kokolia vs Guardian, part 2.**

**I'll be making a Part two after the next Chapter alright?**


	37. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Sorry, but i have a little bit of bad news:

This story is going to have to go on Hold cause I have writers block for this story, and i cant think of how to continue...

Also I have other stories that need to be done and i have chapters almost realy for those, along with yet another fanfic that i'm planning to write.

Not to mention that Real Life is at least 90% of the cause for this, and the rest is cause i keep thinking of new stories to write.

Please dont think I'll of me, I hope to get rid of this 'Virus' called writers block for this story.

I apologize. Gomen ne.

Zeke5000


	38. Chapter 35: Mysterious Figure

**Hey, it's been a while. I know, it's been way too long...**

**but yeah, Finally have a chapter for this fic now XD The fight between Kokolia and the Guardian will be on hold for the moment, For the next couple chapters i want to introduce you to a new character XD  
**

**Actually, he's a person who might have a Hax Power lol. you'll have to see it XD**

**I no not Own bleach XD  
**

* * *

Ichigo was just about to enter the portal when suddenly someone appeared and stood between him and the Portal.

"Who are you?" ichigo asked, clearly irritated that someone was standing in his way.

"Does it really matter who I am? The question is why you are intent on going to a different dimension? Sure, you went to the Soul Society, The valley of Screams, and even Hell. But this place is only for those who have been able to travel through dimensions." said the figure, who was shrouded in clothing that covered his face and body.

Ichigo then wondered who this guy was really, _And whats the Valley of Screams?_ Kisuke Urahara looked surprised by this also, and was wondering who the man was.

Suddenly the Figure pulled out a zanpakuto, and destroyed the Portal, it shattered like glass. Causing Ichigo to go berserk and charge at him. Jumping in the air Ichigo slashed downwards intending on cutting the figure in half. The Figure blocked his sword strike to no noticeable resistance.

"Why the hell did you do that?" ichigo asked in a fit of rage.

calmly, the man said, "Do you really think that you could have gone through that Unscathed? That portal is incomplete and if you had went in you could have had yourtself turned inside out." The man pushed ichigo with his sword and spun in a quick motion to the left, hitting Ichigo's sword with enough force to send him into a nearby building.

"You cant even withstand that sort of attack? Well, I already knew but to actually see it happen..."

Kisuke attacked from behind, and the man had blocked it as well. "Kisuke Urahara, Pleasure to see you again."

Kisuke smirked,"So you know me already huh?" they clashed several times before jumping back, Kisuke already having benihime released. The figure then said, "But of course, I wouldnt ever forget a fellow Classmate."

The Figure removed his Hood, but not alot, "But you would have, right Friend?" Kisuke looked very shocked, "You're..." 

* * *

Ichigo moved a few debris from his body and stood up, _What was that crazy strength? How could he have that much?_

He stood walking towards where the hold where he came into the building and watched below seeing the small skirmish between the man and Kisuke. Ichigo then got ready to use his Bankai.

"Does it really shock you to see an Old friend who was long thought dead?" said the figure. Kisuke just stared at the man, as if trying to think of something, but kisuke knew that this opponent was at a completely different level from any enemy, even Aizen would be considered a low level Soul Reaper compaired the man who stood before him.

* * *

"What do you want now? Or rather...Why did you stop us from saving Miss Inoue?" Kisuke was careful in his words, course with this man it didnt matter at all.

"ichigo Kurosaki would not have survived to trip, even if your creation was perfect, a small problem would have come up and killed Kurosaki in moments. all I did was prevent that future."

Kisuke tensed up alot, this was someone he cant even hope to defeat, but maybe if.. "If you really think that using all those Kido, Seals, Portable Gigai's against me would work out then you are mistaken, there is no strategy or power you can use against me."

kisuke charged and the two clashed several times again, Kisuke suddenly said,"Byakurai." The Blue lighting Kido streaked across the air right at the man, who countered with his own Byakurai.

they clashed and locked blades again, neither backing down. "Isnt it strange Kisuke? Ever since I learned of my powers, no one was ever able to beat me, you of all people know what Powers i have...and i'm going to use it." They felt the surge of reiatsu emitting from behind them and it was coming right for the man.

Ichigo had released his Bankai and charged. He made a vertical slash at the Unknown Man's neck, but as if he already knew, the man pushed Kisuke away and blocked ichigo's attack while holding his sword with one hand, causing ichigo's eyes to widen, _What? How did he know when i was coming? I should have been to fast for him to block..but his timing...almost as if..._ "Your Wondering how i can block you, is that it? Well, to save you from actually asking that question I'll tell you."

The man twisted his sword and made ichigo lose balance, then he used ichigo's head to jump from and landed on a tower, "My zanpakuto allows me to know when someone is going to attack me, no matter the speed or strength, it will tell me how much force, or speed that the attacker will use for that attack, I call it telling the future Also-"

Ichigo appeared right behind the Man, who's eyes widened in surprise _he's faster than i thought, can't block or dodge!_ He got turned around enough, but wasnt able to dodge the slash that ichigo gave him down his chest, blood flew out of his body, and Ichigo said, "Too bad that it can only work on surprise attacks."

Kisuke was the only one who looked on in Horror "Ichigo! Get away from Him!" Kisuke's tone surprised Ichigo, but before Ichigo could even move a sword had peirced his right chest from behind, _There was one more with him? I didnt even sense his Partner! dammit!_ Ichigo looked behind him, and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**So...Does the ****Mysterious** Shinigami have an accomplice? Or is it the work of the Mysterious Shinigami himself? The **Mysterious** Shinigami called Kisuke a ''Classmate'' so many questions... Who is this guy?

**To be Continued.**


	39. Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Zeke5000


End file.
